Manipulating luck
by Bh3234729
Summary: (No such luck) the power to controll matter, antimatter, energy, and to become the god of space, Well after being locked out of his own home for four days, Lincoln runs away and takes Lily with him as he thought of his family being incapable of raising an innocent child, but greater threats will come against Him and his power, will they survive? Or will he lose his baby sister?
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read the Two minds, One body, I recommend you to read that first but just chapters 1-7 only, just to get a better understanding, and Just ignore the fifth. But if you don't want to, thats fine. im just making sure you all don't get confused. This won't be based on logic or physics, but magic and bending laws of physics.**

 **Also I want to give credit to MasterCaster for giving me the approval for the image for this story. if you don't know him I recommend you to check him out and his stories because their amazing, especially the Guardian of the Multiverse which is my favorite. Also why I asked him for permission to post this image because is quite similar to his and I don't want to upset him or anything of that matter.**

 **so anyways, let's get with the story.**

This does not mean i stop continuing the first story, just continuing the timeline.

Late at night, on a Friday, 11:36 pm on Royalwoods park.

We see Lincoln in his pajamas in the cold weather sitting against a tall oak tree near a pond in front of him just a few feet but was able to see the reflection of the light moon and shining stars that decorates the dark blue pond. The grass feels rather cold and prickly against his palm of his hands as he tilts his head down and let out fresh tears.

Having the thought of his own family forcing him to sleep outside in the cold night without any regard of danger that would lurk out and be a threat to him, but of course his family would have care about themselves and their safety but not his since they thought his bad luck was the biggest problem than his own safety.

For the past four days, none of his family are willing to get near Lincoln as they thought things would go worse for them, nor let him get in the vanzilla for a ride to school and back home. Being forced to walk to school without a ride, regardless of being tardy for class, he grew tired and irritated over the long distance walk. Not to mention wearing the same PJ's for the last four days, even in school days.

Suddenly a large red spiral portal appeared in front of Lincoln a few feet, giving him the sudden fright and surprise, but came out was a particular person walking out of the portal. A Hispanic man...with long black messy hair, green long sleeve shirt under a lab coat, black pants, brown leather boots, holding a stack of papers and a small box, with a pissed off expression. He then mutters "This is fucking ridiculous, _estupido pendejo_ , why do I have to give a chi-" he then notice Lincoln shaken and scared sitting on the ground leaning against the oak tree, wearing PJ's in the cold windy weather. This made him feel concern and worry.

"Listen, kid, I'm not supposed to be here but I can't let you go through all the mess you're going through, so I'm here to fix that" said the stranger. Lincoln was confused and scared to see a man coming out of a portal and assisting for help, he doesn't know this man but why does he sound like he knows Lincoln has a problem. His long messy hair, how he appeared from a portal, and how he knows somethings up. one thing that Lincoln has in mind that made him jump up to his feet and felt very safe.

He stood up of his feet,"Are you...are you Jesus?" Said Lincoln. This question made him raise an eyebrow in confusion, 'what, why would he think I'm Jesus, do I even look-...well my hair does quite show similarities to a portrait of Jesus, but my hair isn't brown' The man thought

"Lincoln, I am not-" the man thought for a moment if this would be humorous if he pretends to be Jesus, and break the news afterward. He then gave a heartwarming smile, "I mean, yes my child, I am Jesus, and I came to take you to heaven and away from your sinful family", he said with open arms. Lincoln then gave a whoa and smiled, but the smile didn't last long enough as the stranger gave a chuckle...then a laugh.

Lincoln was confused to why is he laughing. His laugh came to a stop and looks at Lincoln with a few chuckles "Lincoln I am not Jesus, I'm Max and I came from another dimension" this made Lincoln more amazed, seeing a person from another world is here in front of him with...a stack of papers and a small box? Wait, how does he know his name? "How do you know my name, and what do you mean by helping me?"

"Listen kid, I'm here because I came to give you these two options" Max then pulls out a flip phone and places it on Lincoln's hand "one, you could call the police on your parents and you would be put in foster care, but in my "prediction" a new family will take you away and you live happily with your new parent and her child, or-" he grabs the small box that was sitting on top of the stapled papers and hands it to Lincoln. "You can inject yourself with this"

Lincoln was confused and took one step back after hearing _injecting_. By what does he mean by that, is their drugs in that small box? Max took notice and assumed looking on his point of view looked kinda wrong. "No no, it's not what you think Lincoln, let me explain"

L- (unsure) "what's inside the box?"

Max sits down on the ground and tossed the papers into the pond as he no longer needs them. He opens the small box and reveals to be a small syringe with glowing purple liquid. He places the box on the ground and looks to Lincoln with a serious expression.

M- (serious) "look Lincoln, this" (points at the syringe) "is the most powerful substance in any universe and/or dimension that could possibly be made"

L- (still unsure) (sits down in front of the syringe) "what does it do, what will happen if I inject myself with this?"

M- (smiles) "...luck is not real, right?"

L- (confuse) "of course it's not real," (mad) "that's why my family locked me out because of that make believe, but what does that have to do with this" (points at the syringe)

M- (long pause) "...this thing will allow you to manipulate luck all around you, but it's more than you think, its almost like becoming a god."

L- (eyes widen and amazed) "so are you saying that if I take this, I would become a god and do whatever I want, like summon comic books into thin-air?"

M- (correcting) "no no no, not exactly no, when I said you could manipulate luck I mean to change anything around you, it's hard to explain. You would have the power to control any magnetic force around you or force an object to lose gravitational force and move it as you please, you all could say it's like "telekinesis" or some sort"

L- (amazed) "whoa"

M- (chuckles) "but that's not it, you could make yourself lucky if you want to. for example, just getting free ice cream without anyone catching you, but it may sound like stealing but it could happen in a strange or odd way. you could make other people lucky too or unlucky, it's the same thing as putting a curse on someone."

Lincoln was amazed by the possibilities of injecting himself with this syringe, but why would he help him? Is he giving the most powerful substance to a child? Unless…

L- (unsure) "what's the catch, you seem to know who I am, but what do I have to do in return?"

M- (smiled) "no catch, I was sent here to help a poor child being kicked off his own home, by his own precious family how has no regrets of having of losing that child"

Lincoln knew what he meant and it seemed that this person knows his pain. Lincoln begins to question whether this injection is about proving the family wrong by giving them luck, or...vengeance.

M- (concern) "I know that look on your face kid, you're planning on getting even with your family. using anger, hatred, and rage could corrupt the energy and will consume you. you could become a person without remorse for anyone. Don't use it for vengeance kid, also it's not for making things right with them either."

Lincoln was puzzled, what does he want him to do with this power (if Lincoln chooses this option). He can't use it for vengeance, or use it to make things right with his family, but why can't he?

L- "I don't understand, why can't I use this and try to convince my family that I'm not bad luck, I could use the abilities to show good fortune?"

M- "if your family kicked you out for being "bad luck", what would they do if they found out that you're now good luck or worse, aware of your abilities, so tell me what would they do?"

Lincoln begins to think for a moment to what will happen if all went reverse...they would use Lincoln for their own bidding and needs, knowing their attitudes and human behavior it's possible in that case.

L- "knowing how they treated me, it's possible that-"

M- (unimpressed) "they would use you, but all of them would."

L- (curious) "what do you mean, who-" (realized) "oh right... lily, but how do you know about this?"

M- "Because this is dimension 9R-720 and I read all of its background information"

L- "so was all that in the pages that you threw away?"

M- "yes but like I said, I'm not supposed to be here, I only have 9 minutes left in here before I get erased from existence. So anyways mijo, you will get two options, either call the police and live with a new family or have your own life without them."

L- "wait, that's what this is for"(points at the syringe) "to have my own life to start with, a new home, new opportunity,...a new start?"

M- "yes, but I have to go" (stands up and turns around) "ok, open the portal but send me to… dimension 4H-837."

The red portal then opens and before he could walk to the portal, he looks back at Lincoln and gave him a heartwarming smile.

M- "ok _mijo, cuidate bien_ and make the right choice, ok?"

L- (stands up and return the smile) "I will, bye- wait were you speaking spanish?"

M- (impatient) "yes, now bye"

Max then turns around and walks over to the portal and later the portal vanish leaving Lincoln by himself in the park at night with a flip phone and a small box that contains a syringe with glowing purple liquid in it. But Lincoln was focusing on the syringe and thinking about how exciting is to live a new life with the power to manipulate luck, he could live a big house with the luck of winning a lottery ticket without his sitters- wait...they may not deserve to have a brother but there's one sister who isn't horrible but in all good heart.

L- "...Lily"

Lincoln didn't think for a moment and grabs the syringe, but there's one question he has in mind.

L- (confused) "do I stick it in my wrist, or my shoulder, or my neck?" (stares at the syringe and later shook his head) "the heck with it!"

He raised his arm that is holding the syringe and stabbed himself in the neck, Lincoln gave out a loud painful scream but did not hesitate to press the end of it to inject the glowing substance. He took the empty syringe out of his neck and dropped it to the ground. Lincoln's neck begins to show purple veins spreading around his body. once the substance reaches for his eyes it began to replace his normal brown pupils to glowing purple, but his left eye around the pupils turned pure black.

It didn't take long for the purple veins to diminish. Lincoln feels a lot of energy around him like he could move a truck...or levitate. He notice the empty syringe on the ground and thought if someone would find this, they would get in his way. So he grabbed it and tossed it into the pond where it later sank to the bottom where no one would find it. But there's one thing he has to do first.

L- (sad) "if they don't want a brother/son," (mad) "then i'll take one of them who they care the most...she doesn't deserve to live with a bunch of horrible people...i can share my luck with her...Lily"

To be continued…

 **So I hope you enjoy this new story- well almost new since it's linked with my first, but anyways I hope you all like it and I will see you all later, bye.**


	2. Who's the most capable?

**If you don't like this chapter because of the way the louds act, I'm sorry because I am really not good at writing detailed human emotions and you can criticize me all you. I can mostly only actions, and logical physics. Also I could only write a theater play or some sort…(blushing) I took theater class from junior year so don't judge me.**

 **I did promise that this will be based on magic and bending physics, but I can't help myself to add a little logic and physics. I can't help it, I really like logic and science to brag about.**

 **On to the story...**

Saturday 1:17 A.M. in the loud house residence.

Every loud family (except Lincoln) are in a deep sleep and the house is quiet, well not quite if you count Lynn's snoring along with Lori, and Lana for that matter. All sleeping peacefully in their beds- well except Lucy in a coffin for some reason and Lisa sitting on the chair with her head laid on the desk asleep with stacks of paper all around, possibly writing some equation that were important than sleep, but of course she couldn't resist the tiredness of the human body and the lack of energy within the human brain to stay awake.

The loud parents were too in a deep sleep, both wearing robes and night masks, but Lynn Sr also snored but that didn't wake Rita from her sleep as she was used to it.

That didn't last long as a loud crash and the sound of breaking wood and metal nails hit against the stairs, the crash was loud enough to wake every loud family (except lily for some reason)

All the loud sisters except lily jumped in surprised and ran out with their pajamas and poked their heads of their rooms and looked at one another as they knew what was going on.

Luan- (fear) "what was that?!"

Lana- (also in fear) "is there a break in?"

They all have a frighten look on their faces except for Lori as she thought that it's one of lincoln's bad luck causing damage around the house

Lori- (annoyed) it's probably Lincoln's bad luck that broke something in the living room

Lynn- (scowls) let's go see what got brok-

"AAHHHHHHH"

Loud familiar screams can be heard from the living room causing the loud sisters to run out of their rooms and to the hallway, they knew whose those screams belong to.

all - "mom and dad!"

They then ran downstairs but was blocked by a broken door, a door that was supposed to be the front door of the they try to move their way down the stairs while the broken door blocking the way. once they got to the end, they were shocked to see their parents on the floor struggling to stand on their feet as they are on all fours shaking, they then ran over to them and tried to lift them up, but they were surprisingly heavy, Gravity has increased by 9.8 to surprisingly 18.48! But how?

And based on Lynn's weight being 189 pounds and also Rita's weight 175 pounds and if you convert them to Kg, you would get 85.72 for Lynn and 79.37 for Rita. And if you put 18.48 of gravity into the equation, they would get 1584.10 Newton force for Lynn and 1466.75 Newton force for Rita. So they are struggling to get up with that kind of force pulling them down.

Luna- "Mom, dad whats going on?!"

Lynn Sr- (struggling) "we...cant...get...up...too...heavy" (falls and lays down on the ground same goes with Rita)

but was more shocking was a shadowy figure standing in front of the doorway with glowing purple pupils eyes but the left eye was pitch black.

They stood still and watch the figure in fear knowing what it did to mom and dad could happen to all of them, but they snapped out it and focused on taking down the intruder. So they all quickly charge forward with surprising speed and scream, but the figure raised its arm and snapped its fingers.

?- "fall"

The loud sisters then fell to the ground on all fours, they felt heavy and mostly struggling to get up. They too were affected by the increase of gravity that Lynn and

Rita are going through. It felt like having many sandbags were added to their own weight.

Lynn- (shocked but struggling) "hey, what gives!"

Lola- (mad) "why can't I get up!?"

Lisa- (struggling) "impossible, how could...we be...so heavy."

but what they did not realize was that the figure snapped its fingers again causing the living room to light up and also revealed the identity of the figure, and to their surprise...it was Lincoln in his PJ and with an unimpressed expression.

L- (unimpressed face) "did you all miss me?"

They were shocked to see Lincoln with glowing purple pupils instead of brown, but was more shocking was how his left eye is now black. Did Lincoln do this, did he made them all heavy because of his bad luck?

Luna- (worried) "Lincoln, what are you doing in here, and what happened to your eyes?"

L- (unimpressed) "Don't. Fucking. Worry. About It."

Lynn Sr- (upset) "Lincoln, watch your language and you need to leave, your bad luck is making us heavy!"

All except Lincoln- "yeah!"

L- (annoyed) "I missed you all too, don't worry I'm just going to get something first and I'll get out of your hair"

Lori- (mad) "NO, you need to Lea-"

Lori couldn't finish her sentence as Lincoln walks around them and heads upstairs, as he didn't want to deal with his sisters nagging about his bad luck and force him to leave. As he makes it up the stairs and walks to the right, all of his sisters are now yelling and screaming for Lincoln to leave, but no valid. So they tried to crawl their way up the stairs but they couldn't move properly as they all fell on their stomachs and have their heads up. They were not pleased...at all.

Lynn Jr- (mad) "LINCOLN, GET DOWN FROM THERE OR ILL-"

Lynn Jr was interrupted by a loud crash and nails hitting against the walls. They saw a few wooden boards flew across the hallway upstairs go to the left side to the hall. They recognize those wooden boards...is he entering his own room? This made Lana very shocked since she's the one who boarded Lincoln's room up extremely tight. The net force to break through or pull out would be mostly 2109 Newton force! This may be speechless to believe.

Lana- (speechless) "how did he...no one could break through that, I made sure it was barricaded tight"

Rita- (upset) "Lincoln loud you get down from their this instance!"

(Silence)

This did not make any of them happy at all.

Lynn Sr- (mad) "Lincoln, we know you can hear us, get down, now!"

Then there was silence for a moment but later they hear another door opening, they were sure he'd opened one of their rooms but weren't sure what door it was but they didn't care who's. All they want is Lincoln out of the house and able to stand up without his "bad luck".

Lana- (mad) "Lincoln get ou-

They then hear footsteps coming closer and even closer. Lincoln appeared out of the corner and he was wearing his normal clothes but wearing a black sweater, but also has a backpack that was full of something. But not only that, he was caring sleeping lily who was wrapped in blankets to keep her warm. This made all the loud family more concerned because what if Lily could get hurt by Lincoln's "bad luck" or- wait, why is Lincoln holding Lily?

Leni- (concern) "Lincoln, what are you doing, why are you holding lily!"

Lincoln didn't respond and proceed to walk down the stairs giving each one of then the careless look on his face.

Lisa- (upset) "Lincoln, I suggest that you should put Lily back in her crib, and you need to stay outside immediately!"

Once he makes it to the bottom of the stairs he then walks over the living room and puts sleeping lily on the sofa.

Lynn sr- (upset) "Lincoln, what are you doing-"

Lincoln then turns around and walks over to the fallen down family with no emotion on his face, he looked to be disappointed and careless at the same time, he then bends down on one knee and rests his hand on top of his knee.

L- (disappointed) "...You all are so careless...I was at the park freezing my ass off, and you all wonder why I was there?"

Lucy- (struggling to stand up but falls back down) "Lincoln...you need to...get out of here...now!"

L- (mad) "Nope, wrong answer, I was being chased by a homeless pedo that popped from the bushes in our backyard and none of you notice me asking and yelling for help or begged to let me in…- wait I think one of you did notice...it was luan looking through the front window" (looks at luan) "What was it that you said to me?" (puts his hands on his ears waiting for an answer)

Luan- (upset) (struggling to move) "Lincoln you need to go outside now!"

L- (mad) "Nope, nope, I think it was "you can't-fool me with that trick" that's what I heard and you closed the curtains in the process. So I have to run out in the streets and tried to hide from that psycho."

Lori- (mad) "what's your point?!"

L- (disappointed) "Well since you're all incapable of being a proper family, nor raising one another, and let me be chased by a homeless pedo, I am going to run away…and I'm taking Lily with me"

all- (shocked) "What?!"

Lynn Jr- (mad) "You can't take Lily, she'll be in danger with your bad luck!?"

L- (annoyed) (Rolled his eyes) "Oh for fuck sake" (walks over to Lynn Jr and looks at her with complete anger) "I wonder how they all believed that I'm bad luck because of you. you're the muscles but with low IQ… Well second because of Leni, but I can't believe that they've believed in you're stupid make-believe. First, you want me to go to your useless game but I said no. then you threaten me with a baseball bat and you knew I didn't want to go but after the game somehow it's my fault that you lost?" (Mimics Lynn in a sarcastic way)- "Oh shit I lost, oh wait it's probably Lincoln, he might be jinx, yeah that's right because I know a lot" "

This made Lynn angry and upset. She did not like to be taunted nor mocked by anyone, especially when it's true. Considering she's the strongest in the family she was able to slowly stand on her feet and ready to attack Lincoln.

Lynn- (legs and body shaking struggling to stand up from increased of gravity) (angry) "why you little-"

Lincoln to notice but did not react much as waves his arm in front of Lynn causing her to gain more gravitational pull making her fall to the ground on her back. She was now emovalise but also pissed.

L- (disappointed) "careful Lynn, they say that our bodies are not properly designed to overcome the increase of gravity than its normal state, your internal organs could get crushed you know- oh wait, you don't know at all."

Lynn Jr- (pissed) "I don't care, just leave and stay outside!"

L- (mad) "Of course you don't, but I will leave, but I don't think Lily should be raised by a family that teaches her how to be an inconsiderable jackass like all of you."

Lincoln then goes to the kitchen and later they could hear the fridge opening, also the sound of clingy glass and objects are heard. An unzipped bag can be heard as well as prickly plastic bag could too. Then Lincoln walked out of the kitchen, and out of the dining hall, then to the living room passing by the fallen down family holding a green apple in his hand. They notice that his backpack was larger than before, he probably stuffed some food in it to keep him and lily feed for wherever they're going. Lincoln walks up to the sofa where lily still laid asleep peacefully and was now picked up by Lincoln as he is ready and all packed up to leave. The family noticed this and tried to demand him to stop but not in a way is thought to be persuasive.

Rita (upset) "Lincoln loud, you are not going to take lily anywhere and you need to stay outside"

L- (heads towards the front doorway) (didn't care what Rita said) "Nope"

Lynn Sr- (upset as well) "Lincoln listen to your mother-"

L- (stood in front of the doorway and looks at Lynn Sr) (annoyed) "I'm gonna have to stop you there, Lynn Sr, you see I don't have to listen to Rita nor you anymore because you both agree to kick me out of my own home. which means being kicked out of my own family to me," (takes a bite of the apple) "so no, you are no longer my parents and you're not capable of raising lily, teaching her how to kick a child out of the house without remorse what so ever, plus" (points at Lynn Sr) "you said you would never kick one of your children out, Lynn. (Smiles) "heh, were you going to teach her how to be irresponsible and lie to one another, as if"

This made the Lynn Sr feel utterly sympathetic for breaking his promise to one of his children...to Lincoln.

Lynn Sr- (sympathy) "Lincoln no, that's not true, we do ca-"

L- (raise an eyebrow) (smiles) "Care about me? Ha yeah right, if you do then why do you listen to your daughters more than me, after being blamed and accused for no particular reason whatsoever, you couldn't let me explain myself, or have any proof if it was me". (Disappointed) "Pff I guess I'm just everyone's problem in here." (Mad) "I trusted you, all of you, you all treated me like shit but I couldn't do anything about it, you would all turn against me." (Sad) "I had no choice but to trust you all regardless of how you all treated me," (looks at Lynn Sr and Rita) "I trusted you two to guide me in this world but you're slowly failing." (Looks at everyone) "You were all supposed to support one another, help one another, care for one another, and-" (fresh tears forming) "love one another." (Sniff) "But you all mostly did none of those things with me…" (Shakes his head and wipes the tears away) (Determined) "I'm am not going to let lily grow up to be irresponsible like you all."

All of them now felt guilty and looked the other way not wanting to continue their mistakes.

Rita- (looks at Lincoln with guilt) "you're right, we should've been more responsible parents but we can figure a way to get used to your bad lu-"

L- (mad) " ENOUGH OF THIS BAD LUCK NONSENSE, It's the reason why I was miserable outside for the last four days. Good thing I got a help from...someone. Anyways That's. Not. A. Proper. Apology….an apology is not about whether that person is right and you're wrong, is about whether you value your relationship more than your own ego."

Lynn Jr- (pointed out) "then why are we heavy then, you waved your arm at me and I got allot heavier, it looked like you could control your bad luck- (realize) (mad) wait you caused me to lose the game on purpose, didn't you?!"

Big mistake, because this made Lincoln turn around and heads outside while holding sleeping lily with his right arm due to holding an apple in his left hand. He walked out as he was not going to deal with this "bad luck" shit anymore.

L- "bye"

Everyone took notice as what Lynn said only made Lincoln cross, they quickly yelled at him to come back and to hear them out

Lynn Sr- (desperate) "NO don't listen to her!"

Luna- (desperate) "Lincoln wait, she didn't mean that, please hear us out!"

Lynn- (worried) "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!"

L- (stopped and sigh with annoyance) (heads back and stands in front of the doorway) "what?"

Lynn Sr- (sorry) "Look we're sorry that we treated horrible, but please don't leave and like your mother said we can find a way to deal with your bad luck that is making us heavy and-"

L- (pissed off) "Will you stop that! I was never bad luck...until "he" helped me with that…(looks at Lynn Jr) you labeled me as bad luck and got the rest of the idiots to believe in it. you all kicked me out...and this is your consequence, so who's unlucky now?"

Lana-(desperate but sorry) "please, we're sorry for labeling you bad luck and-"

L- (mad) "that doesn't matter anymore, you've done this kind of shit before and you're all just gonna do this kind of bullshit over again. well, I already have everything I need and everything lily needs, diapers, food, clothes, and toys. Your gravity effect will wear off in about an hour," (looks at Lisa) "oh and just to be sure."

Lincoln then raised his left hand that has his fingers holding the apple but has some finger free, he then snaps his fingers and what happened next was shocking. They all heard a loud explosion coming from upstairs and they looked up the stairs and saw smoke and metal scraps flying across. It seemed that Lincoln has browned up Lisa and Lily's room...but why? They look back at Lincoln with desperation for answers.

L- (determined) (still looks at Lisa) "I know how you could be experimental with all of us, so Just to make sure that you no longer have the GPS receiver in your room that could track Lily. Yeah, don't think I didn't notice it in my neck. Alright, see you all never, bye!"

Lincoln then heads out the door leaving the broken family immobilized on the ground but also yelling for Lincoln to come back and bring Lily back too, but he did not choose to listen. He then walks to the left side of the sidewalk and heads straight, taking another bite of the green apple.

L- (motions to lily) (smiles) "well, where do you wanna live? With my powers, we could live anywhere. And-" (realized) "oh right, I lowered your brain waves to put you to deep sleep, how forgettable I am" (chuckles)

Lily laid asleep very peaceful covered in blankets that would keep her warm from the harsh weather. But the thing is how did Lincoln know that Lisa implanted GPS chip inside him? Well after the injection, he touched his neck to see if it still hurts. To his surprise he felt an object that slipped out of his wound and to his surprise...it was a tracking chip. But it's possible that Lily has one but he didn't want to take it out by hurting her. so what if Lisa has a GPS receiver in her room? That's what gave him the idea to blow up the room but that won't be enough as the chips could still be active and Lisa could make another receiver. So he knows that they will try to find them, but he doesn't want to think about it yet.

L- (determined) (though) 'you will be safe with me sis, and I promise that we will live somewhere peaceful and away from _them_. I will never abandon you and I'll make sure that no one...will take you away.' (His purple pupils glowed brighter)

To be continued...

 **Again if you didn't like the way they act, like I said I'm not good with human emotions. Mostly physics and action. Ok, bye :)**


	3. found abilities

**Guess: "You should delete this story, and your account. It's fucking trash, dude, and nothing can change that. This garbage is so bad, it gives garbage a bad name."**

 **I don't really care about criticism but I'm not ok with this person criticizing another story/writer**

 **No such luck fic 4,345th written by darthsidiouso4.**

 **review- guess: "This is trash, please delete this abomination and your account. Fucking, useless piece of shit." And "This is dog shit...scratch that, I don't want to give dog shit a bad name. Stop writing these horrendous stories, they're not good. Fucking disgusting to read."**

 **Sounds quite similar, right? I don't want to make a big deal about this 'guess' and I don't care what this person has anything to say to me, but I'm not ok when he/she does it others. Whoever you are that is criticizing others, stop it! If you don't like any stories that you don't like, just move on, ok? That writer has every right to make his/her own stories. Please and thank you. Also, I recommend you to take carbamazepine and dextroamphetamine just to be safe. :)**

 **I want to apologize to all of you for seeing me make a deal about this, I just don't to see a person criticizing others because what if that hurts other people mentally and emotionally. That's not acceptable for anyone to hurt others mentally. Also, he/she couldn't make or use his or her account so that's why it's a guess, so no balls.**

 **Anyways, I know that my second chapter has some grammar errors and that's my fault for using Word document instead of Google Docs. I don't really use beta reader but instead, I use Grammarly. Grammarly is not the reason why my second chapter got errors, but Word Document on my new laptop tried to replace what Grammarly corrected. I didn't notice it until critik notified my mistakes in the review, so I what to thank you, critik, if you're reading this. You were a great help to let me notice and I'm very grateful with that, but I'm sorry if I couldn't make a promise about every action words in each character since it's a habit.**

 **Now on to the story...**

Saturday 5:38 AM, Interstate 69 highway leading to the northeast side of Indianapolis, Indiana. Castleton.

Lincoln and lily laid asleep on the right side back seat of the bus that currently contains 27 people all heading to the next station that is located in Castleton in about 37 minutes. But Lincoln wasn't planning to get off from there as he was heading to Jacksonville, Florida. He remembered in the bus station, he heard an announcement calling for the last call for bus b-3 heading to Florida.

Although he did not have any money to buy any tickets for both him and lily. Instead, he stood in front of the counter where a lady is waiting for a response from Lincoln. What she didn't notice was that Lincoln was levitating and tossing any random objects behind her so she would be distracted, giving the chance for Lincoln to corrupt the computer and print out two tickets and run off scot-free.

Even though the seat that Lincoln and lily are sharing is able to bend back at 30 degrees backward, Lily was able to sleep on top of Lincoln's chest and her head on his shoulders. Both were covered with a blanket since the bus wouldn't turn on the heaters because bus driver is a bitch over temperature, so the rest of the passengers had to sleep without any heat source. Lincoln is not sleeping very well as we see his face sweating rapidly and also moving his head left and right with a frustration look.

(Lincoln's dream)

3:24 PM July 9th, 2027. Blue Island IL Chicago, Memorial Park.

Lincoln and lily both sit in a large field of grass but also away from any sighting from people. Lincoln now 21 years old wearing an orange shirt with white sleeves, blue pants, and white sneakers. He appears to have grown a small white goatee on his chin.

Lily now 11 years old wearing a pink shirt, small short, long white socks, and black slip-on shoes. She also has a ponytail and both her eyes are... different as one is white and the other is black, and with purple pupils just like Lincoln's eyes.

Both sat on the ground facing each other and many pebbles laid between them. Lily extend her arms and she points to the pebbles as she tries to practice levitation. But she struggles to move a single one as she is a beginner and new to her powers. Lincoln tried to teach her how to use her new powers and feels that might be responsible enough to learn levitation as a next step learning.

Lily- (struggling and frustrated) "come on, move you stupid rocks!"

Lincoln- (chuckles) "it's not going to move if you keep telling it to, you have focus your mind and energy around the object if you want it to move."

Lily- (frustrated) "how do you do it? You told me it took a couple of minutes for you when you were my age, but why only days for me?"

Lincoln- (nervous) "well...I had some struggles at the time...but to be honest...my powers didn't come from concentration…but emotion.

Lily- (curious) "so my new powers will work if I feel any type of emotion? It didn't work, I was mad amount ago but the rocks wouldn't move!"

Lincoln- (pointed out) "no, that's not how it works. I remember that I felt some kind of strong emotion that activated my powers, you don't need emotions to control, but to activate your new abilities."

Lily-(exited) "really, that's it? So I could have all the abilities like yours by having some kind of strong emotion, awesome! I co-" (upset) "wait, if you knew about this, then why are we practicing for days!?"

Lincoln- (guilty smile) (raised both shoulders) "I kind of forgot about it...until now. (Serious) "But anyway, it's not that simple, you can't just try to feel any strong emotions intentionally. It has to be real and you have to mean it."

Lily- (down) "dang it, I wish it was simple."

Lincoln- (smiles) "hey, don't look down, I'm sure that that you will unlock your new powers"

Lily- (curious) "what about you...what did you felt that unlocked your powers?

Lincoln- (stayed silence)

Lily- (annoyed but mad) "you're doing it again, when I ask you something personal, like where did you get your power, what was mom and dad like, or where are they? Why are you keeping secrets from me!?"

Lincoln- (worried) "please let's...not talk about this"

Lily was not pleased to hear this from his own brother, he knew something that she doesn't. For ten years of her life of desperation of answers that he kept from her, she became enraged...and her new powers came to a near completion.

Lily- (mad) (stands on her feet) "no, I want to know everything, it's been like my whole life and you're still keeping secrets!"

Lincoln- (worried) "Lily, calm down, you don't understand-"

Lily- (anger) "understand what!? There's nothing to understand about the things you're hiding from me!"

Lily's powers begin to act, she then raised her arm in front of Lincoln then her purple pupils begin to glow. Lincoln suddenly felt weightless and assumed that lily unlocked her powers out of rage, but she did, as Lincoln was now hoisted up into the air and also paralyzed. Lily was able to disconnect Lincoln's nervous system temporarily on his neck.

Lincoln- (paralyzed but still upset) "LILY, this needs to stop ri-"

Lily- (mad) "NO, tell me everything!"

Lincoln then though if he didn't tell the truth...he won't be able to be on the ground. Lily has every right to know everything that Lincoln kept away, she is now capable of understanding right now.

Lincoln- (sigh) "alright...I'll tell you everything. You had- or have nine sisters...they were not good siblings."

Lily- (mad) "so what, what about mom and dad?!"

Lincoln- "mom and dad were...fools as well. Our sister, Lynn, was an idiot and what she did...was foolish."

Lily- (curious but still mad) "what do you mean?"

Lincoln- (upset but also sad) "well it's a long story, when I was your age all your sisters had activities that I was dragged into. Lynn's baseball game lost...and she blames me and label me as bad luck or jinxed...soon I thought of embracing this lie so I could get some free time for myself and it worked...but it's gotten too far. They locked me outside for days without any change of clothing or a ride to school. They all thought that they would be safe from "bad luck" and it would be best if I was outside freezing. I tried to tell the truth but...they denied me. Later a cold night I was chased by a homeless man, and I tried to beg to let me go inside the house...but I was rejected. So ran far from home and lost him in the park. After that event I later knew they left me to me to die...it felt like I was rejected for being in the family...I had no hope...no life...no reason to live. Until a kind man gave me the choice to call the cops...or become a god of luck.

Lily- (mad) "how do I know this is true, what does this have to do with me?!"

Lincoln- (honest) "I'm getting there, I choose to become a god and I thought if they were this...foolish, they shouldn't be raising you...so I took you away and kept you safe."

Lily- (speechless) "you took me away...why?" (Mad) "what is your reason that I didn't get to have a family-"

Lincoln- "BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID!"

Lily- (mad) "...you're lying!"

Lincoln- (sorrow) "please listen...at that time I had no one in the family that cared...but you do, you were the only one who cared. You were a baby at the time...and you didn't know what was going on, but you still cared" (tears forming) "I'm afraid that they would make you turn against me."

Lily felt sorry for Lincoln, he did it to protect her. So all this time of having no parents nor other siblings, she would be safer without them. If they change lily to reject her own brother, then she wouldn't have seen Lincoln alive if possible.

Lily then lowers Lincoln to the ground and gave his nervous system back, Lincoln then sat down on the ground and looked down.

Lincoln- (sorrow) "You were the only family who cared...and if they change you...I would have no one in my family who will remember me. NO, that's not also why I was afraid...the most."

Lily- (tears and sorrow) "w-what is it?"

Lincoln- (tears flowing) "I'm afraid...I'm afraid that they might abandon you...like me. I couldn't just stand around and let that happen anytime soon… What if someone took you away, harmed you, or...no. I couldn't let that happen to you. so I took you away from them. After I took you away...the homeless man snatched you out of my hands and demanded...favors. He said he would hurt you if I didn't listen."

Lily- (afraid) "so what do you do?"

Lincoln- (mad and growled) "I got mad and blinded with rage, so a rose bush pierced his body with its vines and thorns...I was the one who did that. I quickly grabbed you when he dropped you in mid-air, and I made sure that he...would never walk again."

Lily- (horrified but shocked) "you killed him...to protect me?"

Lincoln- (ashamed) "I wasn't pleased about my actions...but it's best that no one gets harmed by him."

A familiar echoed voice is heard from the distance and it sounded angry and upset.

"I told you, not to use your powers for vengeance! Anger, hatred, and rage can corrupt this energy and it will consume you. you could become a person without remorse to other people."

Lincoln gets up and looks around to see the person who he knew...but nothing. So he called out to come and see him in person. But the voice came from the air.

"If you keep this up, Lincoln...you will not be safe around your sister...take a look."

Lincoln then took note of this and turned around to see…

Lincoln- (shocked with fear) "oh god...no."

Lily seemed to be badly injured as her face, left arm, and legs had fresh cuts and were bleeding badly. her clothes seemed to be torn or ripped but what was more shocking was that her...right arm was torn off. She then limps her way up to Lincoln with a sorrowed look.

Lily- (tears and sorrow) (weak) "why...d-did I do something...wrong?"

Lily then falls on the ground bleeding rapidly from her wounds. Lincoln got on his knees and picks up dying lily, hold her tightly, and begged to stay alive.

Lincoln- (panicking but also crying) "NO, please stay with me, god no please why...no no no, LILY PLEASE STAY WITH ME!"

Lily then said her last word, a word that every parent and sibling would fear if a child would ever say in a state in which Lily is in.

Lily- (close her eyes) "...bye"

In that moment, Lily's life was now gone and this made Lincoln let out a loud cry of sorrow. Lincoln now felt shattered to know that he killed his own sister and understood the mysterious voice was providing about.

Lincoln- (sorrow) "LILY...please don't leave me here alone, I'm here for you...please I love you so much…(sniff)...don't go, please!"

Lincoln then wakes up with deep rapid breaths. His face lets out many drips of sweats, and his heart what pounding hard and rapidly. He looked around to find himself still on the bus 7:28 AM, with sleepy lily wrapped around Lincoln's arms, he was relieved to know that it was just a dream and to see Lily ok and alive. He then hugged lily tight and let out a few tears flowing down his cheeks.

Lincoln- (still hugging lily while crying) "thank god, you're ok, you're ok, you're ok,…" (Hic) "I love you...I will never let go of you" (hic) "...I promise I will never harm you" (hics and sniffs)

?- "are you ok?"

Lincoln then looks to his left and sees a woman that was sitting next to him. She seemed to college age student and even has a gray sweater that has the logo of Royal woods university. She also wearing green pants, red converse shoes, and also glasses. Her hair is red and has freckles on her face.

Lincoln then lifted the seat to a regular angle like the rest of the bus seats.

Lincoln- (calming down) (another hic) "...yes, yes I am, thank yo-"

?- (shocked) "what happened to your left eye, it's all black, but it still has the pupils. Still, what happened to you!?"

Lincoln- (lie) "oh, it's just some mutations I was born with.

?- (certain) "oh, black sclera and Alexandria's Genesis.

Lincoln- (unsure) "So...is that what I have, what's your name?"

?- (smiles) "Sophia, Sophia Anderson, what's yours?" (See lily sleeping peacefully) "awww, and she?"

Lincoln- (smiles) "oh, it's Lincoln, Lincoln loud and this is Lily. So where are you heading?"

Sophia- (nervous) "well I'm going to Florida"

Lincoln- (smiles) "me too, to Jacksonville."

Sophia- (smiles) "me too, what are you heading there for?"

Lincoln- (nervous) (lie) "well, family issues...what about you?"

Sophia- (nervous) "well I'm going live with my brother because of...some issue I had"

Flashback to a few hours early. Royal woods university front building, 1:27 AM.

Sophia appears to be dragged off her room by the police with her luggage and was kicked out of campus for...some reason. She then punches the front door of the campus with desperation as she looked to be guilty and sorry.

Sophia- (desperate) "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to set my room on fire! I thought the candles were a bit far from the curtains. Please, I won't let it happen again!

(Silence)

Sophia then pulled out her phone and begins to call someone who doesn't like to hear the news.

Sophia- (nervous) "...hey mom, I uh have a problem...no...no...I got...kicked out of college...I'M SORRY I didn't me-...no no no no, please I need help, what should I do?...no, please don't hang up, I just don't...mom I don't know how to deal with this on my own...hello?"

She then realized that her mother hung up the phone and didn't want to help. Sophia was a very shy and scared person, but she is very intelligent as she is studying to become a forensic science. she couldn't deal with the real world on her own like she is currently having. So right now she thought of calling her brother as he wouldn't mind being able to help. She then dailies the phone and it begins to ring.

Sophia- (nervous) "...Jacob, I have a problem...I got kicked out of college...I'm sorry...could I stay with you until I could get-...no please, just until I find a way to get into another college, I won't take much space...you will...where do you live...Florida?"

End of flashback

Sophia- (sad) "yeah, I think that's about it."

Lincoln- (sorry) "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Sophia- (smiles) "thanks…" (Curious) "sorry for asking but...were you having a bad dream? You seem to wake up and cried."

Lincoln- (sad) "yes, but it's noth-"

Lincoln was interrupted by a cell phone ring from his pocket and assumed that it might be his parents calling for Lincoln and lily to come back. Lincoln then grabbed his phone from his pocket and looks at the screen...yep, it's Rita. Lincoln was about to hang up, but he had an idea. He answered the phone and respond.

Lincoln- (annoyed) "what?"

Rita/call-"Lincoln, please we're sorry. Come back and we promise we will never mistreat you again!"

Lincoln- (annoyed) "no, you had your chance and this wouldn't change a thing, you'll just forget about it within days"

Rita- "Lincoln, we promise this time!"

Lincoln- (annoyed) "yeah sure, just like the rest of the family did, even da- Lynn Sr made a promise and look where that go him when he broke it."

Lynn Sr- (sad) "please, son, I'm sorry for breaking my promise. Please come back and this time I won't break it again."

Gagging sounds could be heard from the distance in the phone

Lincoln- (smirks) "I'm guessing Jr is vomiting in the bathroom, heh guess her organs are now getting used to normal gravity."

Lisa- (whispering) "parental units, it's almost finished."

Of course, this is why Lincoln answer the phone since it sounded like Lisa was attempting to do something that would get in Lincoln's way. But he has a plan, if fortune was caused by people being clumsy, idiotic, and/or intelligence...would Lincoln have the ability to make someone clumsy or...take control? There are many thoughts that Lincoln has in his mind, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Unfortunately, he thought Lynn Jr would be perfect to possess, but knowing that she is vomiting...it wouldn't be a pleasant feeling. But…

Lincoln- (pretending to sound happy) "ok, I'll come back."

Rita- (joy) "you will?"

Lincoln- "yes, but is Luna there? I just want to make sure if she is ok."

Rita- (happy) "yes, she right here next to me"

Luna- (worried) "hello, Lincoln are you there, is lily ok?"

Lincoln- "yes, she's fine, look I'm coming back."

Luna- (joy) "you are!? Listen we just wanted to say we're-"

Lincoln- "it's fine, just do me a favor and listen very carefully, ok"

Lincoln then leaned the chair back to the way Lincoln was sleeping. He then closes his eyes but still holding sleeping lily in his arms and the phone to his ear.

At the loud house, in Lori's room. The rest of the loud sisters and parents are circling around Luna who has the phone, except for Lisa as she has a device that is connected to a cable and to the phone. While Lynn Jr is in the bathroom...vomiting since her gravity effect came back to normal. But it would be hard to get used to after her organs were crushed or squeezed a bit.

Luna- (worried) "Lincoln are you ther-"

Suddenly Luna dropped the phone and begins to hold her head out of pain... She then stops and her eyes begin to change...she now has purple pupils. She then faces the loud family and they were shocked to see her sudden change of appearance. She gave a disgusted look as she looks around her body.

Luna- (uncomfortable) "oh god...this feels weird...this feels wrong! There's nothing between my legs...or her legs...whatever" (Focused) "but who am I to judge, I feel strong and tall though, now I have some things to do."

Leni- (worried) "Luna, are you feeling well?"

Luna- (smirks) "Luna can't hear you right now, I'm just borrowing her body for something, so I'll give her back when I'm finished"

The Loud family was confused about this. What does she mean by borrowing who's body? Luna then walks out of the room and heads towards her own room. Then comes back with a guitar ax. She gave a creepy smile as she walked up to Lisa and grabbed the device and slammed it against the ground, and smashed it more by using the guitar which is now split into pieces. The family was shocked to see Luna acting out of control.

Lisa- (upset) "what is the meaning of this, we would have traced our brother's location!"

Rita- (upset) "Luna, what are you doing?!"

Luna- (focused but careless) "look, Lisa, you are just getting on my nerves right now. You're also getting way too close to tracking me and Lily down, I have plans of my own and I don't want any of you to get in my way."

Luna then heads out the to the hall and passing the black ash in Lisa and Lily's room, and into Lincoln's room were laid Lincoln's old PJs on the floor that has bits of blood on its sleeves due to the injection. It seemed that it was laid there since Lincoln changed to his normal clothing. She then picks it up and heads out the room, but she was blocked by the rest of the loud family and they were upset.

Lisa- (upset) "what are you doing with that, I need it to take some samples."

Luna- (smirks) "not for long"

Luna then shoved her way out and ran out the halls then downstairs causing the rest to fall on their backs. Luna then heads to the dining room, then to the kitchen where she stood in front of the stove. Turning all the knobs of the stove creating large golf of flames.

Luna- (confidence) (mutters) "too easy, just to be sure Lisa doesn't get the tainted blood and she wouldn't have anything that would be a threat. Well, I could've possessed Lucy since her bangs would be useful to cover the purple pupils, but her body is entirely too weak to get the job done."

She then tossed the clothing into the flames and was now gone. She stood and watched the burning arson. The loud family came into the kitchen and they were now more crossed than before, but Luna didn't seem to care.

Luan- (mad) "have you lost your mind!"

Luna- (smirked) "no, I'm quite fine actually. Do you all still have no idea what's going on, doesn't the pupils give it away, It's me you idiots!"

Lisa- (uncertain) "what are you-...Lincoln?"

Meanwhile on the street on streets, 12 blocks away from the loud residents. A crime scene is being investigated by the police force of Royal woods. Two car police cruisers were parked near the edge of the sidewalk and beside the sidewalk laid a man on the ground with poor but bloody clothing. This person has many thorny vines pierced through his whole body in a gruesome way, even the eyes were pierced by many thorns. His body was entirely attached to a large rose bush but also covered in blood.

Two officers took many pictures of the crime scene and evidence...well what's left of the evidence. While other three officers ran through a sketch, analysts, and samples.

Officer #1- (disgusted) "Jesus, guess the town should increase fund on lawn-mowing service.

Officer #2- (horrified) "I don't think a simple rose bush could do this on its own, it looked the be gruesome murder...psychotic homicide."

Officer #1- "it could be, but who would do such a thing or how?"

Officer #2- "I don't want to know, Mason, but this case is...a new one."

?- "and it's ours"

Both officers looked around to see two agents with black suits walking up to the crime scene where they stand. One of them is a man with a well-combed brown hair and stood to be 6' 3". The other is a woman with a black ponytail and Amara skin tone, stood about 5' 8".

?- (greeting) "agent Kim Martian, and this is my partner, Abigail Herrera. We are from the ADS Advanced Detective Service, and we are here to take over this case."

Abigail- (focused) "we came here to an emergency call from your station's database stating a strange phenomenon occurred at this location."

Mason- (certain) "hold on a minute, you can't just barge in and lead the case-"

Kim- "we have full jurisdiction and control over this investigation. All your men will hand over any analysis and reports immediately to us. Plus we had a little discussion with your chief on the phone and we now claim this case, so would you all please retreat this instance"

There's nothing to do but leave as the ADS now took over the investigation and have full jurisdiction. But what they didn't notice was that ADS stands for Anomaly Decimation Society.

This doesn't look good for Lincoln.

To be continued…

 **Again I want to apologize for you all reading my rant of somewhat of a big deal about criticism against others, I hate to see people get hurt emotionally by others. I hold the responsibility of my argument. Thank you and goodbye.**


	4. a new opportunity

**Sorry that I was late to post this chapter but I'll explain later.**

Lincoln- (stress and frustrated) "I'm getting really tired of this and it's really getting old, I did say see you all never, but no! I had to come back and make sure that none of you are in my way."

Lisa- (speechless) "Lincoln...how did you…"

Lincoln- "How did I possess her? oh, that's easy, well yesterday at night I did have a little help from a "friend" he gave me something that would help me have a new start."

Luan- (worried) "Who?"

Lincoln- (scowl) "That's none of your business. I am getting really tired of this. don't you think after all I've done for you all, after how much I have to put up with all your crap, you didn't give any respect or appreciation? how do you think I feel whenever I had to go through when I was forced to stay outside?"

Lynn Sr- (worried) "Look, I don't know how your in Luna's body but we just want to say we're sorry. We want you to come back and also bring lily, we could talk this out-"

Rita- (anxious and desperate) "Where's lily?!"

Lori- (also anxious) "Is she ok?!"

Lincoln- (assured) "Lily is completely fine. she's happily asleep with me, but I think I have to go. who knows when she'll wake up, I mean who's going to take care of her while I'm asleep or when I'm possessing a body. Seriously, this feels weird being in a body of a girl, I want to leave now."

Leni- (worried) "Where are you now!?"

Lincoln- (scowl) "I'm not going to tell you, you think you could just ask me where I am and think I'm just going to give you the answers."

Lincoln notice someone is missing in the group of sorrow family, but who could that be? Lynn Jr.

Lincoln- (mad) "And where's jr-" (remembered) "right, puking in the bathroom" (sigh) "I overdid it with gravity"

Luan- "Please, we all don't want you to leave-"

Lincoln- (scowl) And come back and also bring Lily to an awful family? Sorry, I cannot allow that because one thing I don't want is Lily to become a bad influence. plus do you have any idea how I felt whenever I'm around you all? whenever I have to do your stupid activities and have no time for myself whatsoever."

Rita- (anguish) "Lincoln please, we didn't mean to commit our mistakes like that. If you leave...how could we live ourselves?"

Lincoln- (anguish) "Don't you think that's how I felt, Rita, whenever I was kicked outside for the last 4 days! those rest of those days I felt like I was your wrong answer that you were trying to erase but couldn't get the job done. as if I was never meant to be here as if I was never attended to exist."

Rita- (heartbroken) "No that's not true...we're sorry that we made feel that way...we can be-"

Lincoln- (tearing but also mad) "I feel that you were all desperate for a different destiny… a destiny where I was never supposed to exist, where I was supposed to be a girl instead of a boy."

Lori- (sympathy) "Please, we would never-"

Lincoln- (tearing but also mad) "Please stop apologizing to me. whenever you guys have problems or whenever you're all sad, lonely, or even in my level of misery, you would all feel sorry for them. you would always have each other's back but not mine? how come whenever I'm sad and lonely or whenever this is happening right now, sometimes you would all say "get over it"... and you know what?"

Lincoln now tilts his- or Luna's head down as he felt extremely depressed about the words that will come out of his own mouth (well Luna's mouth but you get the point).

Lincoln- (depressed) "...you're right. maybe I should get over it and maybe...I should get a new life...ever since my birth and to this day I was never special anyways, I was never talented, I was never gifted, I was never your choice, I was never-"

Rita- "STOP!" (Trembling and tearing)

This surprised everyone to see Rita yell this loud to her own children. Even Lincoln but his expression didn't change as he only looked up to see her own mother tearing and also trembling. The things Lincoln has been feeling the whole time are the things every mother always fear and worries for their children to feel. It's not healthy for children to feel depressed and abandoned by their families, and that could lead to many social behavior issues, depression, and (one thing every parent fear most) probable suicidal.

Rita- "I never meant to make you feel this way... please I beg of you...give us a chance. I... didn't realize how... ungrateful of a mother I was to you...my only little boy."

Lincoln- (depressed) "You 'had' a little boy...a boy who was born and brought to this world, and it was your responsibility to take care, to show his destiny, to guide him to his future...last night I was in the park starring at the pond in front of me...one thought I had in mind was to drown myself…"

Those last words echoed into the minds in Rita and Lynn Sr. Those last words were the most shocking to hear all families in their own ears. But what makes this worse was this was caused...by themselves. Even the loud children felt the same way for their part of the treatment for Lincoln to feel this way. They didn't know they've been treating their own brother that could be driven him to nearly commit suicide.

Lincoln- (depressed and now tearing) "Rita loud, you gave birth to a young baby boy and you blindly chose his destiny to kill himself… you all gave me that path. You were all lucky that Max came to save me and changed my faith!"

Lisa- "Max?"

That name just came out of his mouth without thinking. He was overwhelmed with grief and depression that he didn't notice blurring out the name. The name who saved a child from suicide attempt but he didn't know that.

Lincoln- (scowling himself) "God damn, i-... But that doesn't matter right now, he's already gone."

Lisa- (curious but worried) "Is this person responsible for your strange phenomenon change?"

Lincoln- (depressed again) "I'm not going to speak further... I tried to look back to my past and all I could see was memories that were not pleasant...you all seem happy when I was kicked outside. I later start to think if this "bad luck make belief" could've happened at any time if I was your problem in the past. What if that happens when I'm five years old? Would you all feel remorse or feel happy that I'm gone? I did say I was about to drown myself, so it could've been fucked up if that happens to me at a young age."

That broke the loud parents very hard knowing or seeing their own innocent little boy going through so much pain and suffering from being kicked out by their own action. They had wonderful memories of Lincoln when he was a small infant, Lynn Sr was so happy to have a son that he could bond with the most, ever since birth. Both saw Lincoln grew up by each year and many special moments were all very... unique. But now... they couldn't bear to image Lincoln drown himself in a pond and to find his body...as a five-year-old.

Lincoln then turns around and walks towards the window that shows the view from the backyard. knowing the view from the backyard had brought so many memories…it'll be the last thing he will ever see.

Lincoln- (tired) "Strange...this might be the last thing I'll ever remember when I leave."

Lucy- (guilt) "Please...we...I…"

Lincoln- (assuming) "Can't speak properly? It would make sense that you're overwhelmed with guilt...I remembered that I took the blame for your stupid pony book, I missed my convention that day because of you." (Face back to Lucy) "This is how you repay me?"

Lucy- (guilt) "I'm deeply sorry that I made you miss your convention, but I promise that I'll make things right."

Lincoln couldn't respond back as he felt tired, he had many mixed emotions that he took all of his energy on his family. He felt that it's a great time to leave, he then turns around and face the backyard view while quietly mutters to himself

Lincoln- (tired) "I can't bear to see Lily in my shoes, but now I can make things right…Bye"

Luna's eyes turn back to normal Brown pupils indicating that Lincoln has already left. Leaving Luna drained of energy and falling back landing on the floor dazed.

(Meanwhile at the crime scene)

Agents Kim and Abigail pulled out a variety of tools to closely examine the possibility of strange anomaly. Abigail stood close to the rose bush examining the status of every part of the veins used in this murder. Kin stood and watched to see if any results were ready to hear.

Kim- "So what's the status of the plant? Any tampering growth hormone system, mutation, or an increase of the Photosynthesis process."

Abigail- "No, it appears that the stems and the brain cells around its vines subjects that it's been manipulated or tricked."

Kim- (annoyed but curious) "What does that mean? This bush can't just kill this person with extreme force with any rapid movement by anyone, they can't just don't work that way."

Abigail- "I completely understand, but judging from the angle and the position of the veins this plant was tricked or fooled. You see there is the high concentration of water and carbon dioxide in the tips of the veins."

Kim- "Meaning?"

Abigail- "It think's that this homeless person...is the sun. Whoever did this to the bush was lowering the energy sugar content making the plant lose energy."

Kim- "So the plant was tricked into thinking the victim as the sun?...but it would explain why it was desperate for solar energy to convert Carbon dioxide and water to oxygen and sugar. But aren't all plants are made to regulate their distance from any extreme solar radiation burns?"

Abigail- "No, they weren't genetically made to understand if the sun was 6 feet to their location. Just like we weren't able to handle Oxygen levels lower than 19.5 and if that ever happened to us, our bodies wouldn't have anything to help us with that."

Kim- "Ok, so what caused all this? any injection into this plant?"

Abigail- "No it seems that it was telepathically. The brain cells around the top area of the veins are filled with many dead bacteria, suggesting it broked down mass amounts of electrons used to communicate and move on its own."

Kim- "So, 'who' or 'what' communicated to this thing?"

Abigail- "Not 'what', but 'who'? This process is far complex for any 'thing' to control this kind of Immunity system."

Kim- "So we can confirm that this is a murder case. Also, one of the samples was found on the sidewalk, it was hair. I ran into many tests to see if it's human and it showed the same building blocks of human genetic parts. I can't confirm who it belongs to but I know that it's not from the victim."

Abigail- (confused) "How? You didn't take any samples from him."

Kim- "You see, the pigment color of the hair trace is white and you already know the victim's hair is brown age 34."

"So it belonged to the murderer? but why is age relevant"

Kim- "Because I confirm it belonged to a child."

Abigail- "A child? What proved this theory of yours correct?"

Kim- "The hair thickness is low and I proved that it's not dye on his/her hair."

Abigail- (disbelief) "No, that's not possible, it could've been a woman since they all have long hair for long periods of time from their young age. Maybe a man with long hair that hasn't been cut for ages."

Kim- (smirked) "I knew you might say that, because you see, this particular hair has roots in the end with the same thickness with it."

Abigail- "So a child was responsible for this murder, but it's not possible! If that was possible, this child could be capable of learning complex immunity system of a rose bush."

Kim- "Well the sample confirms that this child is aged between 9 and 12. I'll try to run all medical records in Royal woods hospital and match the age and the hair sample."

Abigail- "Are you assuming that the child still lives in this town?"

Kim- "what makes you think not?"

Abigail- "It's possible that his child may have escaped and left town. seeing how intelligent this child might be. That's something that he or she would do after a brutal murder."

Kim- (walks towards his vehicle) "If it's true, then this is a waste of our time. Were supposed to track down any strange anomaly and terminate it. Not chase down an intelligent homicide child. This is not our case!"

Abigail- "This is our case, I just said this plant was telepathically tricked. Honestly, you could be forgettable, no wonder you were partnered up with me."

Kim- (in the car) (annoyed) "Oh please, don't force yourself, anthropologists."

And with that leaves the crime scene to drive his destination at the hospital leaving his partner with annoyance and disgust.

Abigail- (annoyed) "I don't study bones"

(Indiana, Kokomo city IN- 931) 15 hours and 27 minutes to reach to Florida Jacksonville.

Sophia sat next to Lincoln who laid back on the obtuse seat with lily asleep on Lincoln's chest. She noticed how motionless he's been for the last 20 minutes. She begins to feel worried about how lily might fall on the side while Lincoln is asleep...surprisingly fast though.

She then notices Lincoln starting to move his head a bit and later opened his eyes but also showed bags under his eyes.

Sophia- (worried) "Lincoln are you feeling well?"

Lincoln- (tired) "Well yeah, I guess." (Adjusted the seat in a 90-degree angle)

Sophia- "Well are you sure? I began to worry about your little sister falling off when you were sleeping."

Lincoln- (tired) "Oh I'm sure, she's fine too. Did she woke up by any chance?"

Sophia- "No (wonder) Lincoln why are you going to Florida? I know you said 'family issues' but what does that mean?"

Lincoln- (depressed) "Well…" (sigh) "...I ran away from home and took Lily with me"

Sophia- (Disbelief) "What! Bu- it- who- …(take a deep breath) "...why?"

Lincoln- "Well long story short, my family is quite big as I have ten sisters. One of them accused me of being "bad luck" because of my sister, Lynn, lost her game."

Sophia- (assumed) "And that's why you ran away?"

Lincoln- (depressed) "N-no, I'm not finished yet. I took this make-believe as a way of getting out of my sister's activities so I could have so alone time for myself, and everyone fell for it…but it got out of hand as I got kicked outside. I tried to tell the truth but they didn't believe me, and four days have passed and I couldn't take it anymore."

Sophia- "Lincoln…"

Lincoln- "So I broke in and took Lily, and ran away"

Sophia- "...are you...mad at them?"

Lincoln- (depressed) "Not anymore...I'm not mad at myself...I let them make me feel so useless. When I'm with them I felt that I'm not gifted. The way I was treated recently...I felt like I wasn't meant for great things."

Sophia- "What do you mean?"

Lincoln- "Well my sisters all have special talent which made me feel… Depressed. Well, I didn't feel this way all the time, but when I was kicked out...that's when I started to realize I was never going to be...special. I guess that's my fault for letting someone to change my choice."

Sophia- (sympathy) "Lincoln… I'm sorry that you have to go through that"

Lincoln- "Thanks"

"But I don't understand, why did you take Lily with you? Did they do something to her or- "

Lincoln- (Hugged lily without realizing) "I was afraid...I didn't want Lily to become like them...she's the only one who didn't know what was going but that doesn't mean she would abandon me. If they start raising her to reject me, I would have no one. But most of all...what if Lily might go through what I had been."

But what will you do once you get off the bus, is their someone waiting for you?

Lincoln- "No, I will find a home for me and lily-"

Sophia- (worried) "Wait, you're going out there by yourself?"

Lincoln- "well yeah, I don't know anyone there but I'll try and find a way to-"

Sophia- (worried) "Lincoln stop… I can't allow you to do that, not with you raising lily by yourself."

Lincoln- "How?"

Sophia- (smiles) "...well... why don't you come with me? I'll see if my brother could help."

Lincoln- (hope) "w-what...you would do that...for us?"

Sophia- "Well...I can't just let anyone who got kicked out and not know what to do next. Just like I had gone through with...ok that was on me, but you were kicked out for a foolish reason."

Lily began to move a bit as she squints and gave a yawn. Lincoln took notice but was happy to see her awake and knowing she will be safe with him. Even Sophia was eager to see Lily awake, and maybe ask to hold her.

Lincoln- (happy) "Looks like someone is waking up"

Lily lifted her arm and rubbed her eye but once she opened her eyes she was confused. She looked around not to find herself in her room on the crib, but only to find herself in the classiest bus (considering the chairs to fold to 180 degrees) with the bunch of strangers on board. She felt worried as she looks to her left to see a window with the view of the road.

Lincoln- "hey lily, how are you feeling?"

Lily face Lincoln and gave a friendly giggle knowing there's one person who she knew. But what she spoke next...was the last thing Lincoln would hear from her.

Lily- (smiles) "...Bwad wuck…"

Lincoln- (heartbroken) "...w-what?..."

To be continued...

 **"Lincoln- ...trying to erase but couldn't get the job done..." inspiration of 'To This Day' - youtube**

 **I going to take a break from this, like three or four days because I have to go to another college meeting I have to attend, and it's very important that I have to be there on time. so that's why I was late to post this chapter.**

 **Anyways I'll be back, see ya.**


	5. Space meets Time

In Indiana, Indianapolis, a certain bus came around the corner of a building called "Lucas oil stadium" then headed to park in front of the Greyhound: bus station. As the side door opens to release the rest of the passengers. we see many passengers exit the bus to have a short break, mostly 40 minutes to be precise as they would need to switch to another bus that would take them to their full destination. And at the end, we see Lincoln with a large backpack he had before, and Sophia holding Lily since Lincoln is currently holding heavy stuff in his bag, both come out of the bus for last. Lincoln seems to be utterly depressed due to the fact that he heard the last thing his younger sister would say. It was rather...heartbreaking.

As the trio entered the bus station building, Sophia notice how Lincoln is still upset and yet utterly depressed over what came out of Lily's mouth. It's been an hour and fifteen minutes since that incident and yet he still seems upset. Why wouldn't he be? He's been very quiet since he wouldn't even respond to every question Sophia asked in case if he was okay. Sophia sees some empty pairs of seats closed to the bathrooms, and they began walking towards it.

Sophia- "Lincoln I understand that you're still upset about your whole family teaching your sister to label you as bad luck, but that doesn't mean she's going to be remembering you as that. There is still a chance to change her mind or teach her that you're not "bad luck.""

Lincoln- "… I'm not upset that my family taught Lily how to label me as bad luck… actually, I'm not upset at all...I'm rather afraid."

Sophia- "afraid?"

Lincoln- "I told you that I was scared that I will be alone and that no one would love me. Yes, I might be upset and maybe mad with what my family did to her, but that's not important, now that we're away from them."

sophia - "Lincoln, please understand that we can still teach her something else. It's not too late."

Lincoln- "… I guess...so what did your brother say?"

Sophia- "Oh..uh well he said he was fine with it, unless…"

Lincoln- "Unless?"

Sophia- "You explain yourself to what brings your attention to run away."

Lincoln- "Couldn't you tell him?"

Sophia- "He wants to hear it from you, he wants to know if you're lying, or not. He couldn't tell if you're talking on the phone."

Lincoln- "If he's not convinced?"

Sophia- "there's a possibility that he might report to child service."

Lincoln- (Sigh) "...great…"

As they reach to the empty seats they both sat, Lincoln slumped over his seat, knowing that he is not good at lying. Sure he might tell the truth that he ran away because of a foolish reason that his parents locked him out for being 'bad luck', but that doesn't mean he's good at lying over how he took Lily. If he ever told him the truth that he had powers of controlling luck, then it would draw too much attention to both siblings. He was not mentioning to himself and Lily. There's one question that came to his mind that brought him to a surprise.

Lincoln- (worried) "Wait! Won't that mean-"

Sophia- "They could both you and Lily, and away."

Lincoln- "Is your brother some kind of doctor or psychologist?"

Sophia- "No, he's a cabinet maker."

Of course, he gave her the look as if it was like 'really'. A brother that has many concerns over a child running away and living in his own home, expecting if someone was rather lying or telling the truth... who is a cabinet maker?

Sophia notices his look and presumed what he thought.

Sophia- "Oh no no no no no he's not like an employee or some sort he's a manager or he owns the shop."

Lincoln- "Still, that doesn't make any sense, employee, manager, intern. it doesn't matter, why would someone who works at a cabinet making business is really this concerned?"

Sophia- "Just because he's a cabinet-maker doesn't mean he wouldn't be this emotionally protective?"

Lincoln- Protective? what do you mean protective?

Sophia- "Well he cares how about people...even children. He wants to do what's best for others, even if it means it's not fair."

Lincoln then places both hands on his face and then proceeded to slam the back of his head against the wall.

Sophia- "Lincoln, I'm sorry but I have no control over his own decisions."

Lincoln- (Lowers his hand and face Sophia) no it's-it's... fine, I understand. It's your brother's house and it's his decision...I can respect that.

Lily then faces back to Lincoln and gave a big smile.

Lily- "Wincoln"

Lincoln then smiled to know her own brother's name, other than "bad luck".

Sophia- "hey, would you look at that. she didn't say 'bad luck'"

She then turns around facing Sophia as she heard the word. Then faced back to Lincoln and then spoke again.

Lily- "Bwad wuck"

Lincoln then face Sofia with an angry but yet upset look.

Sophia- "I'll just keep my mouth shut...i'll be right back."

After that Sophia took Lily into the bathroom to change her diaper leaving Lincoln sitting on the empty seats looking all depressed and looks down on the floor. How hard would it be to change Lily's mind? It's not that simple to change one child's mind to think another, usually, when children learn something they tend to think it's the original. If he has the chance to teach since there's a possibility where Sophia's brother might put Lincoln and Lily to a child service department.

Of course, many thoughts came to Lincoln's mind, so he decided to just think of something else. upon moving his head, he sees the food stand and right on the another side of the building. This particular stand appears to have any basic food inside of a bus station. Even though Lincoln has food in his backpack, but it doesn't compare to the food that is behind the glass display. Fresh cooked Burgers, pizza, hot dogs, basically anything that you can find at many different restaurants, but all types of food in one stand?...that's what it's like in a bus station.

The food looks good, even smells good, as you could you can smell it across the station. Even though there's a bunch of people with the first bunch of snacks and woman spraying perfume all over the place. But the odor of the greasy meat can be smelled across the room as if it was really prepared to serve for a customer. Lincoln was eager to buy a burger but remembers that he doesn't have money with him or...does he.

Lincoln then takes off his backpack and places it in front of him on the floor and unzips it and finds a stack of cash contains many twenties and hundreds of dollar bills all wrapped up in a rubber band and placed inside of a sandwich bag.

Lincoln- "I'm sure Lisa wouldn't mind me spending some of the job money she earned from the university. I wonder if Sophia likes hot dogs, Herberger's, or Pizza...hmmmmm… I guess a burger."

Thinking then stood up and walked towards the stand, of course, he has to stumble across many strangers that are constantly reading texting or even making angry calls over a late bus. Of course in the bus station, they're constantly many people talking about moving to their destination.

As Lincoln arrived at the stand where an old man was waiting for someone else to order and Lincoln what's up next. This old man was wearing a uniform but yet dirty and greasy. it looked to be blue and yellow stripes going horizontal, even the Hat. As he was finishing passing the meal to another customer, he looks at Lincoln but gave it horrified look.

\- (shocked) "Jesus! what happened to your eyes kid?"

Lincoln- (annoyed) "It's a mutation I was born with."

-"strange mutation for purple pupils and your left eye is... all pitch black around the pupils."

Lincoln then takes out a $20 bill and put it in front of the counter.

Lincoln- (irritated) "Can you please stop talking about my mutation, I want to order something."

-"Oh yes, sorry if I offended you, what will it be?"

Lincoln- "it's fine, let's see... can I get a slice of pizza, a burger, and two large drinks."

-"Okay what kind of drink

Lincoln- "Well... I guess sprites."

-"Alright, It'll take a moment."

(A few moments later...)

Lincoln laid his head on top of the counter as if it took many many moments.

'Does it really take that long for a pizza a burger and two large Sprite to be ordered' he thought

Later that he sees the old man has a big tray that contains his food that he ordered.

Alright sorry for the holdup, here a slice of pizza a burger and two large drinks.

Right before he is about to hand his order he suddenly stopped. Not like as if he slowed down or backup or rather stayed in place. Even his facial expressions stayed the same frozen and odd, Lincoln saw this as another way of him explaining about his mutation, as if he felt v very disturbed but for Lincoln felt very annoyed. He then snaps his fingers in front of the old man but instead did not react.

Lincoln- (annoyed and irritated) "is this a joke?"

Lincoln waited for another response but nothing. He quickly turns around word the clock laid next to him and to his surprise the clock seems to not move at all, not even the second hand. Lincoln thought it was some kind of dead battery problem but later once he looks down at the clock and sees another employee was also frozen in place.

Lincoln rather felt worried or should I say curious, he then turns around and sees everyone in the bus station frozen in place. What's even more strange is that he hears a strange sound coming from his right side.

As he quickly turns around he sees something that was familiar before something that he never thought he could see. A portal the same portal that the man use to help Lincoln but except this time the portal was color yellow and what makes this even more strange was who came out of it. Another Lincoln with yellow pupils with a familiar watch on his wrist, and came with Lucy. Both seem to be arguing over something.

Lincoln 2- (mad) "stop, just stop."

Lucy- "I'm just saying, I mean could we come back and visit her."

Lincoln 2- (cringing) "no nooooooooo…god no, please no."

Lucy- "I mean she's your-"

Lincoln 2- (cringing) "no she's not, that other Lincoln and Lucy in that dimension, is his and hers, not mine, not yours either."

Lucy- "could we at least come back and see her some other time, she's kinda cool."

Lincoln 2- (cringing but upset) "If you want to go see her, you go alone because that dimension scarred me for life."

Lucy- (shrugged) "fine by me...can I go right now?"

lincoln 2- "NO! We have things to do, remember."

Lucy- "fine…" (looks at the original Lincoln standing In Front of the food stand) "found him."

The original Lincoln took this as some kind of joke or another way of Lisa creating a clone and sending Lucy to go after Lincoln.

Lincoln- (face Lucy) (irritated) "let me guess, Lisa made a clone of me to bring me back home and you have to come along, didn't you?"

Lucy- (confused) "clone?"

Lincoln 2- (assuring) "No, look this might sound crazy but we are from another dimension and we seek your help."

Lincoln- (careless) (crossed his arms) "...ok…?"

Lincoln 2- "I know this might sound crazy but w-... Wait you're not paranoid about this?"

Lincoln- "not really, I've seen a stranger go through a portal and gave me a serum that would give me the power of luck, I use gravity Powers against my family to get Lily, killed a homeless pedo, corrupted a computer that gave me two tickets to got to Florida, possessed a body, and what's worse was lily calling me "bad luck"."

Both Lincoln and Lucy had their jaws Wide open as hearing from a Lincoln who just committed such things. Lincoln 2 then shakes his head and starts to focus as he began to walk back to the portal.

Lincoln 2- "ok, this is not the Lincoln we need fo-"

Lucy- "wait, he might have something that belonged to Lisa."

Lincoln 2 turns around to face Lucy with a confused look on his face. What does she mean "he has something that belonged to Lisa."?

Lincoln 2- "what do you mean?"

Lucy- "look at his eyes, I've seen them before."

Lincoln 2- "what about them? We've seen a flaming skeleton version of me in one of the dimensions, what makes this familiar?"

Lucy- "Lisa's notes… she has a sketch of eye colors for each different syringes, he might have the purple one."

Lincoln 2- "...oh...my...god. I've read about everything that Lisa wrote in the papers...she spent so much effort to this particular syringe…"

Lincoln- "What are you talking about...di-did your lisa...made that syringe that made me... control luck?"

Lincoln 2- "...luck? No, you control space!"

Lincoln- "...space?...no that can't be right... actually, this all makes sense now."

Lincoln 2- "You need to come with us, please...it's urgent."

Lincoln- (strict) "I'm not going anywhere, what's urgent?"

Lincoln 2- "ok look, each syringe has a side effect for mostly an hour."

Lincoln- "syringes? So there's more?"

Lucy- "yes, six of them and you have injected one of them."

Lincoln- (curious) "so are their all the same or…"

Lincoln 2- (assuring) "no, they're all different. Each holds special and unique abilities, your's is the ability to control space."

Lincoln- (curious) "so...I don't have the powers to control luck?"

Lincoln 2- (shakes his head) "I'm afraid not, I too have powers. I can control time."

Lucy- (points around the people inside the bus station) "and that is why everything in here is frozen in time. Anyways, we need you, it's an emergency."

Lincoln- "I'm not going anywhere until you two explain why?"

Lincoln 2- ...fine...each syringe has a unique side effect behavior and they only last for an hour after the injection.

Lincoln- "and how is that an emergency?"

Lincoln 2- (looks away with guilt) "my injection...was murderous rage."

Lincoln- (rolled his eyes) "ok...but you're all fine, right?"

Lincoln 2- "…"

Lucy- (down) "he... accidentally killed our family."

Lincoln- (amused) "Ha, then you should have run away, like me, then your ungrateful idiots of a family would have lived."

Both Lincoln and Lucy were shocked to hear such Attitude and behavior from a different version. This only made the counterpart to walk up to his other version and give a strong shove on his left shoulder.

Lincoln 2- (mad) "Don't talk about my family like that!"

Lincoln- (shoved back) "Our family you forgetful idiot, since we are alike I can talk about our family whatever I want."

Lincoln 2- (mad) "What is your problem, didn't they made things right, after the heatstroke from the beach?"

Lincoln- "Heatstroke from the beach? Quit talking nonsense. After what I've been through I now hardly care for anything that is important to me, but I still care for Lily."

Lucy- "…lincoln"

Both Lincolns- "yeah?"

Lucy- "no, the other one."

Both- "which one?"

Lucy- "...uh...time Lincoln"

{The original Lincoln would be called 'space' and the other one will be called 'time' based on their powers, just for this chapter}

Lucy- "Lincoln, this might be a different dimension where you never went to the beach."

Time- (looks back at space) "Why are you running away?"

Space- (crossed his arms) (pissed) "Because of my bitch family that locked me out of the house for four days, not only that, but they also taught Lily to see me as "bad luck"."

Time- (assumed) "Oh, you're a version of me that didn't attempt to prove yourself that you were never jinxed."

Lucy- "so, will you help us?"

Space- (irritated) "...go get someone else to help your problem."

Lucy- "Please we need yo-"

Space- "I'm not helping both of you" (sarcasm) "I'm jealous that your family is dead. I wish that happened to mine."

Lucy- (mad) "Stop! You don't mean that."

Space- "Of course I don't mean that, it was sarcasm. I would never want my family dead, I want them away from me and lily."

Time- (insistent) "Then why won't you help us? All I need is your help to pinpoint us to other versions of us that are willing to help, and most that we visited are either crazy, incapable and/or psycho."

Space- "I said I didn't want my family dead, I didn't say I want them revived. Plus this is your problem, not mine, I have a baby sister to care for."

Space then heads back to the front counter where his food and drinks are held by the hands of an old man who is currently frozen in time. He didn't want to snatch the food away and claim it for free. Plus, the man was looking at him in the eyes before time froze. So if time resumed then the employee might just go off with his head with- wait he could just erase his mind if he wants...can he?

Time- "look, this world can still be frozen in time and once you come back, nothing will change. It'll be like you never left this place, so what do you say?"

Lincoln was later annoyed as he was tired of them convincing him to go with them. he didn't want to go, he has other things to take care of. more important than their mission to who knows what.

Space- "You know what."

He then heads towards his other version and grabs his wrist that holds the watch and begins inserting power that corrupted the watch. Was he released his arm the watch began to spit out purple electric energy all around Time's arm causing to open a purple portal right behind Time and Lucy

Time- (looks at the watch) "wh-what have you done?!"

Space- "Why don't you ask another version of us that is willing to help you both."

Space then extended his hand facing Time and Lucy causing them to both to launch out with an unknown force of gravity and pushed into the purple portal and later at the end, portal vanished and time resume to normal. As the old man came back to normal time, he then noticed how the boy in front of him is now six feet away in a split second.

-(Shocked) "Wh...how did you?"

Lincoln- (careless) (lie) "You know how kids could be very fast and hyped, like me."

-"...my grandson never was that fast…"

Lincoln slid a the twenty that was sitting on the counter to the employee and took his order from his hands leaving the old man with a confused look on his face.

Lincoln- (heading back to his seat) (mutters to himself) "...if that were true about me having the power to control space...won't I have full control of every element of the periodic table?"

To be continued...

 **Sorry if I left you waiting over this but basically I have to got to a long trip to attend a college meeting, which it went very well.**

 **If you're wondering about Time and Lucy, you have to read Origins of the six. If you don't want to read it, I'll give a summary of it. Lisa was making a serum that would control luck but discovered the true nature of element 115 that created six different abilities that could make a person a god. She later found his experiments tampered with and later found that two syringes were missing, and so she thought of giving one of the abilities to Lincoln as a sorry gift for treating him for the whole bad luck stuff. But later the side effect kicked in and...you get the point. So later Lincoln and lucy adventure out to find many version of him since the injections only work on his DNA and can't take more than one injection for himself. And that's it.**

 **Lincoln discussing flaming skeleton version of him self- a reference to Brother of vengeance by MasterCaster.**

 **Lincoln and lucy argument over a certain dimension… well, you don't want to know...trust me...you don't.**

 **Anyways I am not sure whether I want to write a new story that is mostly about Lincoln gets murdered in the woods after a family camping trip, three months later his remains were later found by forensics team and sent to Jeffersonian to conduct an investigation of the murder. After the killer was caught that's when Time-Lincoln and lucy come to revive the remains and later...this version of Lincoln wants to seek vengeance of his own death.**

 **Or a stupid idea of mine about a story about (yes, another story about Lincoln being a god) Lincoln's origins of his white hair...and later discovered that he is adopted and his real father... being Zeus (mythical god) and making Lincoln a demigod. Plus it doesn't have to do with the storyline with the rest of my stories, just something to write about.**

 **Another stupid idea I want to get it off my head is a story about the loud house and the movie IT crossover. Just a Halloween one shot.**

 **So which one do you think I should write? write your thoughts in the review. so see ya**


	6. witnesses

**Sorry for taking so long but I thought of writing differently and let me know if this is better.**

 **TigerVolcan5000- cool name, Yes there will be other Lincolns with powers but each will have their own story. I'll explain later.**

 **King genocide- cool name as well, yes the syringes are an inspiration of the six infinity stones but almost. I'll explain later.**

 **Dread55- yes this will have a happy ending but this will be different from all no such luck fanfic endings, it will involve a crazy plot twist that leaves many people wondering. It's not going to be bad or horrible, but you would all find it… quite amazed or confused.**

 **Just a person, and guess- well no, that quote is referring to the Nova 6 crawlers, I'm also a fan of the zombie storyline too. But no, I'm sorry, but I like how you guys are trying to figure out some clues in this story, good job.**

 **The reason I said "I'll explain later" was that I will post another character in the story "Origins of the six", even though that's completed, but I wanted to explain the whole storyline with you all without using this chapter. The storyline is long and complicated...very complicated and it ties to this story and the others I made. So if you all want to know about the whole storyline then look out for the next chapter of the Origins of the six.**

 **Anyways, on with the story...**

(Florida Jacksonville, Greyhound bus station, 9:54 pm.)

As the night came and so was the light mist rain, and the light of the city brighten the wet road. But not just the street light but the lights of the city that shines the whole city with beautiful lights that were attached to each skyscraper. As the bus finally got to a sudden park in front of the station, the bus opened its doors and the passenger got up from their seats to grab their belongings. Lincoln gets up from his seat while holding sleeping lily wrapped in a blanket, and Sophia gets up as well to grab her bag, but her eyes...looked a bit pink. Both walked out of their seats and were going through a line of people slowly getting off the bus. Lincoln then looks at Sophia with a curious feeling in his gut.

"Sophia, is your brother coming to the station, or is he already here?" Lincoln asked as he was worried about the decisions whether he'd be willing to help Lincoln and Lily...or its child service to worry most.

Sophia noticed how his voice sounded and assumed he might be worried. Lincoln, try not to worry...I don't know if he would trust your story, but I'll try to support your argument."

"Argument?"

"Well if I were involved in this type of conversation, we usually start arguing if I choose the opposite side."

"Does that increase my chances of gaining his trust?"

Before Sophia could answer his question she then realizes that in the past she… "well, from what I remember... nothing will change."

"Are you saying that your brother has not listened to you?...or even will listen to you"

"... maybe…" she said nervously as she gave a small smile.

Lincoln didn't felt confident at all as he gave a small gulp and hold lily a bit tighter with a worried look. They later got out of the bus and head towards the station. The rain showered their heads and their belongings, but Lucky for them Lincoln was wearing a black sweater with a howdy and Sophia still wore her college sweater so the raid didn't bother them. Even lily covered in a blanket and that is helpful.

Sophian placed her hand on lincoln's shoulder "But I promise to try my very best to support your argument...ok?"

"...alright" smiled lincoln as he hoped to get lily a home where his own brother could nurture and raise her. He wanted to find a proper home for lily and if Sophia's brother might not agree...then it's time to run away from the child service.

As the trio entered the station they look around the building as it was...clean, very clean. The previous stops were either messy, dirty, even foul stench, but this station is all clean. The place seems to be big as well since they could see a food court section with many varieties of food choice. The seats in the area looked to be brand new and the employees were on the front desk...having a smile?

Sophia looked around amazed "Woah...now this is a great bus station."

"Yeah... Oh, there's an arcade!" Lincoln pointed at the left side of the food court with excitement as he then speeds walked towards the arcade. He might be careless during his runaway, but that doesn't mean he could have some time to be himself. He has gotten to his destination where stood many arcade games and claw machine.

"Let's see...wait, can't play if I'm holding you, Lily" he motions to sleeping Lily as he looks around the food court that contains multiple chairs placed around many round tables. He thought of ordering any good food to fill their stomach after experiencing the foul taste of each food from other bus station.

"I hope that this might be different from the rest...I should've packed more food...but I do need more room for clothing." At most times he would think ways of getting what's important and what is not necessary. But he rather moves out of the house as soon as possible without looking at his family...and remembering their actions, he got what he could get. Later Sophia came to notify.

"Lincoln, I got a text from Jacob and he will be here in a couple of minutes, so why don't we sit and pass the time." said with a smile as she has a good feeling that the food court would serve something better.

"This place better have something good...or otherwise I lose my appetite for good" joked as he gave a small chuckle.

"Ha, and that rhymes," she said with a funny smile

"Good and good...I don't think that was rhyming... you're still high, but whatever let's just sit down."

Both walked to the nearest seat and pulled a chair to sit down. Lincoln then asked Sophia to hold Lily so he could order anything that is worth eating. As Lincoln heads the front counter where a lady with a hairnet and a green apron, he took out a twenty dollar bill and placed it on the counter. He grew irritated of wasting many for a couple of poor food but what made him more irritated was having many reactions from different employees judging his eyes.

He then looked up where the menu was hanged "Let's see...uh...can I get two slice of pizza, two medium coke drinks, and a bottle of strawberry milk." He then hands the twenty to the employee as she stared at Lincoln for a moment, but he later grew irritated. But he tried to calm himself as he didn't want to get in a situation like this over again. "Mam... could you not...I really don't want to do this over again... please"

And with that, she nodded and walked to her left as she obtained the items he ordered on a red tray, and returned. "Here you go, and eleven dollars and fifty-two cents is your change" the employee hands the order and change to Lincoln and took it.

"Thank you, come again" said the employee as she waved her hand with a smile, while Lincoln walks back his table. He had a look of rejection as he looked to his pizza and memories begin to flow.

Let's hope that this isn't...like the last time" Lincoln said as he gagged a bit.

(flashback to the two previous bus stations)

First bus stop- Indianapolis

As Lincoln headed to his empty seat with the tray he ordered from the old employee. The food he ordered was a slice of pizza, a burger, and two large drinks. Sophia came out of the bathroom with Lily on her hands and she then walked to her seat.

"Oh, Sophia I bought something for us, I wasn't sure if you wanted a burger, but I just want to show appreciation for helping me" he said with a smile as he placed the tray on where he sat.

"Oh, that's thoughtful of you, you shouldn't have" she said with a kind tone. She puts down lily on the empty seat and both Lincoln and Sophia grabbed their food. As they took a bite they started chewing slowly as something was...off.

"I...feel like something isn't right,...taste like...iron" Lincoln said as he began to raise a brow.

"Mines...fuzzy...and moving?" she begins to lower her burger.

"Mine too...and with a hint of...maggoty?"

Both later spit out their food on the ground and gagged, cough, and/or spit. While that's happening, some pedestrians who were near, moved away from the trio. Lincoln and Sophia dropped their food on the ground and quickly grabbed the large sprites to wash off the tastet. But instead of drinking it from the straw they immediately took the lid out and took a huge jug. The awful taste of a 3-week old fast food was enough to give both the meaning of eating garbage.

Second bus stop- Columbus, Ohio

Lincoln and Lily took a seat on a rectangular table while Sophia came back with a tray of… and three brownies

"Well cross your fingers and hope for the best. Sophia said that she had a regretful look. But at least the employee was kind enough to offer us some brownies."

Sophia took a bite of the brownie, Lincoln was about to do the same but notice that the employee from the counter looked to be smiling...very funny to the other customers. But what makes this more strange was that he is giving the customer a small bag filled with... white powder…oh dear.

Lincoln looks back at Sophia with a bitten brownie and she looked to be unhappy with the taste. "Uh...Sophia…I don't think-"

"Yep...this brownie taste bad, but I'm still going-" she said as she proceeded to continue eating.

"Stop, I don't think their good!" Lincoln yelled as he moved the other Brownies away from Lily's distance.

"of course they don't taste good but-... WHOA, Lincoln how did you get small?!" Sofia freaked as she looks around her surroundings seen that it's all colorful, wobbly, and out of shape. Lincoln then pinch his upper nose and had a disappointment look, as he looks at the brownies on his plate then back at Sophia. he clearly had many problems keep coming and could never stop.

"Weed brownies…" (sigh) "...i'll go get you a water bottle… just...dont go anywhere, ok?" Lincoln said as he got out of his seat.

"WHOA! you're flying!"

(End of flashback)

After finishing the pizza, Lincoln is currently playing the claw machine as trying to find anything to pass the time while Sophia's brother would come. The claw machine that Lincoln is currently playing has many stuffed animals which are bears, dogs, cats, even little tigers. But Lincoln found something interesting in there besides all stuffed animals, he found a small stuffed bunny that had a tutu. He thought it would be a perfect gift for Lily and a way to teach her not to say bad luck.

Lincoln inserted 2 quarters into the coin slot and the game begins. as he moves the handle to move the claw, and as it got to its destination where it's supposed to be on the stuffed bunny, he presses the button which opens the claw and lowers itself, causing it to close in on the rabbit. But just as it raised the claw the stuffed animal slips out and falls back.

"Dang it…" Lincoln gave a sigh and inserted another fifty cents.

(7 minutes of failed attempts)

Lincoln has his forehead placed on the glass display as he grew more frustrated at each attempt.

"I didn't realize how rigged this- wait...why am I even doing this?" Lincoln said as his purple pupils glowed bright and the stuffed bunny started to levitate. Lincoln then chuckled a bit "Winner... even though I lost nine dollars and fifty cents, but worth it!"

As the stuffed rabbit floated its way to the winner slot, Lincoln heard a loud gasp from behind and Lincoln jumped in fear. He knew if someone was standing right behind him, he would have a witness for his strange phenomenon powers, or worse... Sophia. He then turns around only to see...a small boy about five years old, holding a vanilla ice cream cone. This child looked to be very shocked as his mouth is currently hanging open.

"Are...are you a wizard?"

"Uh...well...I'm a magician!...and…" he said as he looked to be nervous and shaken. Then looks around and looked at the claw machine that he currently used, and an idea came to his head.

"if I gave you...all the stuffed animals in this machine...you keep this a secret...ok?

The boy wanted to decline the offer as he didn't know this stranger, but after seeing this kid levitated the stuffed rabbit out of the machine, he couldn't refuse the offer. He smiled and nodded as he repeatedly jumped in excitement. Lincoln smiled back and turns to the machine to take out the stuffed rabbit for Lily and placed it on his pocket sweater.

"Yeah, it's for my baby sister. Ok, here we go!" his pupils glowed bright again and the stuffed animals were now exiting the machine. Although the arcade is a bit far from any pedestrians sight and the food court is deserted, except for Lily sleeping on the blanket that helps comfort her slumber from the hard surface of the chair. While Sophia... stares at the wall...just smiling weirdly... guessing that she is still high but she's focusing a bit.

"...Whoa…" The small boy looked at the floating stuffed animals with amazement, he dropped his ice cream cone but Lincoln reacted fast as he levitated the frozen treat back up and to the boy's reach.

"Careful, you almost dropped a perfectly made ice cream." He smiled as he finally got the rest of the stuffed animals out and placed In front of the child. "Ok, remember our deal?"

The boy nodded as he gave a smile "yes"

"Good, alright see ya" Lincoln said as he left the arcade area and headed towards the table where Lily sat. while walking, he took out the stuffed bunny out of his pocket and one thing he wanted to do was surprise lily after she wakes up. It's rather a long day for Lincoln to go through but he tried to manage himself by thinking what's important...Lily. Even though the fear of losing her baby sister still surrounds his mind as he clearly was desperate to get Lily away from the incapable family...and the current influence she still contains. But did not feel fear...not anger….neither sadness or guilt. He didn't want those emotions to consume him...but not to ignore as well, he turned turn them all...into souvenirs.

(Meanwhile at the highway of I-64

Charleston, WV 25301)

Three black vans road to the direction of where the bus took for Lincoln's destination. And on the first vehicle, Kim in the driver seat and Abigail seating next to him while holding a laptop that has a GPS map of Jacksonville Florida and there's a red dot on the map.

"Alright, he is located on 10 N Pearl St, Jacksonville, FL 32202, just only 254 miles away." Abigail claimed

"Yeah, but we need to separate the baby from the target. But after hearing from the loud family... he's not going to be separated from her. We need someone to gain his trust and take the infant away from Lincoln."

"Why can't we send the whole family?"

"Cant, after having a long discussion with the family, WHILE you were still examining that stupid rose bush!" He said with annoyance "I hear that-"

"My experience is important and the rose bush gave valuable information that helped support the case!" Abigail claimed

"Whatever, we can't send the family to retrieve the infant, he had a repulsive behavior with the family after they locked him outside for labeling him bad luck."

"...your joking…"

"Nope, that really happened, the whole family locked their own son/brother outside because of a baseball game that his sister lost, and she later labels Lincoln jinx just to not admit her lost. well, thats what I heard from her" He said with disappointment "But what I've learned was Lincoln was given this... phenomenon change by a person named Max, not sure who this person is but I think whoever this person is, is the cause of Lincoln's phenomenon change that describes his ability to possess people and control gravity, but we can't let someone roaming around with that kind of abilities."

"So what is your plan- wait no no, remember the rules."

"Sorry, but we need the loud family and one of the child, Lisa loud. she can pinpoint his cell phone and tell Intel to what we could get. That's how we got his location"

"NO, we need-"

"We need them to help us lure the target and separate the two. I have someone in the family who can get close to him. If all goes well...them the mission is a success."

"I understand, but we can't have witness-"

"And if get rid of them, then what?"

"Well…"

"Yeah, nothing. That's why we need them to help pinpoint the target. I promised if they help pinpoint their son/brother and separate the infant from danger, we might help him with his problem."

"But what if they found out about the... mission."

"What do you mean?"

"What if they found out about our objective?"

"Well...take them out."

"And if you successfully terminate the target, what will you do to the loud family? You already know the rules."

Kim looks down with a feeling of regret and hesitation "...I know...that's one of the hardest part of this job. But I can't do that to an infant."

"That's fine, an orphanage might work for her. But if it's true about his family locking him out of the house, he might feel threatened and the mission would be impossible."

"Yeah I know, he could get aggressive and use his abilities against the family or us. Or he might run off to another location which will make things more complicated. But there's one family members he doesn't have a problem with and Mrs. loud concluded that both Lincoln and him get along fine."

"Who?"

"His grandfather, Albert, and he's on the second vehicle, right behind us."

To be continued...


	7. lies are enough

**Hello, I wanted to keep improving my writing and take my time as I wanted to see some improvements developed over time.**

 **Also, I might have a long and tight schedule with my other stories and new ones...so see you all in thanksgiving day**

 **On to the story...**

(Jacksonville FL, Blaunt-quarantine island, 10:29pm)

Within the cold and windy night in the friendly, but busy road of Blaunt-Quarantine Island. Although the weather had to chance of rain, each drop hit the ground and old tarred road where the multiple cars have its headlights shining the road. Even the streetlights shine the weather road and the glimmering drops of rain that are visible to the driver's eyes. But there's one driver who has his eyes in on the road with great disappointment, and his name is Jacob. A vehicle identified as a white suburban explorer where Jacob is the driver (obvious), Sophia in the passenger seat, and Lincoln sitting behind the passenger seat while holding lily since the vehicle doesn't have a baby seat. The car was filled with awkward silence as Jacob had a meltdown in the bus station in front of bystanders. The trio had their heads down in shame...well not for Lily as she wasn't sure what was going on.

Jacob then broke the silence "this is ridiculous...first you get kicked out of college for a irresponsible act you caused for a simple candle, then you found a runaway kid with his baby sibling WHICH Maria is hopping mad for no reason, and now I have to deal with your high!?"

Sophia slumped over against the side door and her head against the glass. She then gave a tired but nervous smile "no no it's fine, it's fine, I'm fine... I just needed some water and... maybe some air."

"...Why am I not convinced?" he said as he gave an irritated sigh and focused back on the road.

"Uh...can I explain myself in here?" Lincoln intervene as he had an explanation for Sophia's high...well it would sound a little bit foolish to not see how a stoner with messy clothing and red eyes is giving a customer a couple of weed brownies.

Jacob gave a sigh and later spoke with a strict sound "look kid...this is... grown-up stuff and I don't want you to get involved...It's complicated...but you and I will have a discussion once we get home... understood?"

"Yes...but it's not her fault, some employee from the previous stops was trying to drug us and I try to warn Sophia, but she already ate one of the weed brownies before I could get her to stop." he said with desperation as he wanted Jacob to be convinced with Lincoln's explanation. But Jacob was not the type of person who would be hearing answers quickly without having any explanations once he got home.

Jacob wanted to reject Lincoln's case but knowing how much information about Lincoln and his story explained from the recent call from Sophia...he wants to know if he's telling the truth. He then turned to face Sophia with a curious look. "Is this true, sis?"

Sophia looked to be tired and dizzy at the same time. She then desperately moved her head to face his brother and gave a nod. Jacob noticed how odd his sister responded back. "Are...you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine...I just…everything is dizzy...I'm gonna be sick..." Sophia then gave a small gag as she holds her mouth with both hands.

"Uh oh" lincoln cringe

Jacob noticed this and drove a bit quick as he stepped on the gas pedal a few inch more "No no no no no, where's the nearby gas station?!" he yelled as he swerved and moved between Cars 2 Cars has any other stores were not the right stop. Beach store seems to be close considering how late it is and the only way to diminish the situation was to find a gas station that has a 24-hour service. And just as stay crossed a street light Lincoln notice a particular gas station just across the left side of the road.

"Over there!"

"What?" Jacob look back to see Lincoln pointing at a gas station that is still currently open Jacob turn since vehicle around into a U-turn even though there are some vehicles stopped as they watched a reckless driver driving into a U-turn in order to get to a gas station. Lincoln and Sofia lean all the way to the right side of the vehicle as the simple u-turn cause them to lean against and fall a bit. Jacob then drove to a curve and then Parks all the way to the front of the building.

"Ok, we're here! Now get-"

Check up as letter interrupted by a loud gag noise as followed by another noise of a liquid splatter all over the part carpet. Jacob gave a loud sigh of irritation and disappointment as he closes his eyes and turns to his right only to open his eyes and see…

"What?" said Sofia as she looks to be still sick to her stomach but what makes us more surprising as she doesn't look like she puked at all and even on the carpet where she placed her feet doesn't have any vomit at all. Jacob was in confused as he scratches his head wondering what was that noise of a gag reflex and liquid splatter all over the carpet.

"Wait...if you didn't make that noise...then who did?" He asked she looks back only to see Lincoln holding lily as both were completely dizzy. Considering how Jacob needle I typed you turn that caused Lincoln to slam his head against the window and Lily events have a little bit of car sickness which...

"Uh...I think...lily got sick" said Lincoln as Lily has little trips of vomit all over her bottom lip and a large puddle all over the middle section of the carpet. Lincoln looks down and sees the disgusting puddle and looks back at Jacob with a nervous but guilty smile "heh...sorry?"

"Uh...no that's fine... that was my fault...I should've been driving safely. I'll clean it up" Jacob then turns to Sophia with a reassuring look. "Do you need a used bathroom or are you okay cuz I don't want you to puke all over the car...well even than it already has."

"YEP!" yelled Sofia as she got out of the car while holding her mouth while gaging. He then raced all the way to the front entrance of the gas station but while she is also dizzy as her high has not worn off yet. Considering that she is currently dizzy she starts to lean a bit to the left and right and nearly falling off and hit the concrete but just as she got to the front entrance of the door she slams her head against the window entrance door making her take a step back and then shakes her head to take away the pain and then she makes a second attempt as she successfully enters the gas station.

Jacob gave a loud sigh with annoyance as he was going through a lot of stress and frustrations after going through many difficult situations where it has to go for the worst "what am I going to do? I have to deal with sis, hear my wife's rant, and have a discussion with a runaway kid" he said to himself.

"Uh...can I go to the bathroom? I need to clean lily up." Lincoln asked as he holds lily and she placed her head on Lincoln's shoulder with a tired but dizzy look on her face. Clearly, the swerve from the u-turn gave her a bit of a surprise and sickness to her stomach.

"Sure...knock yourself out...man it stinks in here, what's that smell?" Jacob asked as he sniffs around the car only to turn his head around to face the back where he noticed that Lily's diaper was full.

"That would be my sisters taking a number two...I'll be back for a minute" Lincoln got out of the car while holding Lily as she clearly wasn't looking good. Even though it was raining but Lincoln ignored it as it wasn't that serious.

Jacob then places his head on top of the steering wheel and he is clearly bit disappointed. but later the disappointment was diminished as the strong odor gone through his nostrils. He then raised his head with a cringing face "… oh god, I'm out… gotta get a little tree air freshener…"

(Meanwhile at I-77, Statesville, NC 28625 highway. 6 hours drive to Jacksonville)

Three large black vans all lined up approaching their destination to Florida Jacksonville. The ADS might be using the loud family in order to get close to their target but later do they not know is that once they reach their target and successfully eliminate Lincoln. the family will be the next target as no witnesses should be involved in this investigation and mission. But for now, they needed Lisa to point the target as Lincoln still currently has his phone with him that's something that Lincoln does not know and it's best if Lincoln doesn't know this.

Within the second vehicle in the middle of the group lies the loud family along with Albert. Even though it's hard to believe that the agency was willing to provide a bigger van that would fit more than eleven people, but what makes us more unbelievable was Albert having to hear the whole story behind Lincoln's supernatural abilities and the reasons why Lincoln took Lily to his own ears into his own mind he felt disappointment for his own daughter kicking out of his own son for be pronounced as bad luck.

"So let me get this straight...you and the rest kicked Lincoln out the house because you all believed he's bad luck? How could you?!" Albert yelled those last words does he was filled with this belief but yet utterly upset thinking how he raised his own daughter...but in order for her to kick her own family member...her own son. All he could feel a large amount of disbelief after having so much effort put into raising her own daughter that he could not think of what went wrong.

Rita jerked back a bit as she was filled with guilt but also fear as she was afraid to hear more discrimination and also correction of the error of her own ways of being a mother. the loud sisters jerked away from Albert as they were afraid and even shocked to see Albert with such harsh volume in his tone.

"Dad you're right...I'm sorry, I should've been more-"

Albert then interrupted "NO, don't apologize to me, you need to do that with your son. I understand that you learned your lesson and your horrible mistake, but you need to fix this, all of you."

All understood as they realize that Albert had a good point it's not up for them to apologize to their own grandfather, but rather is best to apologize to the person who was mistreated. But still, there is one thing that holds them back that they've tried in the past.

"How? We tried to apologize but he wouldn't listen to us…i wish we could do something." Rita claimed that her face showed many grief and sorrow. No matter how many apologies they have to make it is clear that Lincoln does not want to hear, nor accepted, as learning throughout the past that they've caused it is clear that he was not up to hearing an apology over and over again to relive the past and relive the cycle.

For Albert, he wanted to do as much as possible in order to gain Lincoln's trust to accept one last chance for the family to redeem themselves. But there could be many errors such as weather Lincoln sees Albert as another threat to his own trust "I know how you feel, but I will try to talk with him and we can fix this mistake, ok?" Albert reassured

Of course, there is one question that the lies within the fashion girl's mind "But... what will these agents going to do if we got to Lincoln?" Leni asked

"Well, they told us that they want to cure him and take some samples." Lisa answered as she looked away from her laptops and gave Leni the reassuring look.

But for Lynn, she was overwhelmed with guilt and shame to know that It was her cause and her doing for the responsible action of her brother's decision, and his rejection to accept the apologies that they all truly meant within their hearts. But most of all, she felt that it was all her fault that she influenced the whole family and proceed to change their own brother's mind...to kill a person. "I don't care about the samples, I just want Lincoln back, I... it's my fault, I really screwed up badly...I just wanted to make things right."

"We all do, sis" Lori reassured as she also felt the same way. The whole family was in the state of grief knowing that their own son/brother was rejected from the family because of their blind belief that they have thought that their own brother was merely just only a vessel of bad luck other than a human being with remorse and emotions… that they forgot what was important.

Then I also reassured ish she gave helpful point "Yeah, don't think that you're the only one who feels guilty about this."

"Well I'm glad that you've all learned Your lessons, but I don't know if he will listen to me." said Albert.

"He needs to! And you need to help us, please!" yelled Leni as she begged for her grandfather to convince her brother to come home and see how sorry the whole family were.

Luna also agreed as she also hopped from her seat "Yeah, we are heartbroken without him."

"And you need to help us fixed and put our pieces together. Hahaha, get it." Luan joked as everyone gave a loud groan of annoying says this was not a good time nor appropriate for it.

"...luan...not a good time." said Luna as she placed her hand on her face with disappointment.

They were all later interrupted as hey loud beeping noise was heard from Lisa's laptop indicating that they have found something that might lead to Lincoln's position. Lisa examines the laptop and later gave an update to her family "Mother, Lincoln is currently located in a gas station in Jacksonville FL, Blaunt-quarantine island. It seems that he may have found a vehicle to be transported."

"What!" the whole family except Lisa yelled as they were surprised to hear Lincoln was transported with a vehicle other than a bus. Considering that the Greyhound bus was the last stop he was located but also indicates that the bus was not able to drive through a gas station as it was too tall and long.

"With who? With a stranger," Lynn sr asked as he raised his voice anxiously.

"What if he's kidnapped" said Lori.

"Negative, he appeared to exit the vehicle and entered in a gas building, he's been there for almost seven minutes and forty seconds" Lisa informed

"Meaning?" Asked Lola. as she raised her arms while waving as she want s response

"He might be hitchhiking with someone." Answered Albert

"Possibly, but we can't be sure." Lisa was not able to get any read on her brother's visuals, but after having some movements to provide his pinpoint location which could help indicate his footsteps. At this point, there might be a chance for seeking redemption for their own mistakes that it was foolish to believe in a stupid superstition.

Although within Lisa's laptop it only showed up map coordinates to Lincoln's position. But forever and he did not understand what was going on or how the technology works that's where he didn't need it was hard for him to see up close to see needs to zoom in. "How do you zoom in? I can't see."

"Grandfather NO!" yelled Lisa as Albert accidentally press the button that was not meant for zooming in but rather the laptop was currently connected to Lincoln's phone. which in this case Albert accidentally called Lincoln's phone.

(Meanwhile at the gas station in Jacksonville Florida)

We can see Lincoln coming out of the gas station building as he headed back to the vehicle while Jacob and Sophia are still at the gas station. he is currently holding Lily by his left arm while he had his right arm holding a tissue and appears to be cleaning Lily's nose. it appears to be that Lily seems to be ill and yet sick during the rain considering that she didn't have anything to wear to protect herself from the rain or the heavy cold weather. That was kinda forgetful for Lincoln as he felt very worried for Lily's condition and how he could've gotten some kind of clothing to prepare for the harsh weather, but all he could do was wrap her in a blanket.

"Sorry Lily, I should have brought a luggage instead of a backpack" he felt sympathetic as he wipes the mucus of her nose as she gave a harsh sneeze that didn't sound healthy. "Ah geez, I hope I could-"

Looking was then later interrupted by vibrating feeling in the left pocket of his pants and a ringing noise. Lincoln notice that his phone was ringing but after he got to the car he opened the door and plays Lily on the seat and later proceeded to take out his phone out of his pocket and to see who was calling. "Unknown number?"

Lincoln question as he proceeds to answer the call. "Hello?"

Although for Lincoln all I heard was silence only for a moment until…

~"hi linky!"~

Lincoln swore he recognize that voice, but this voice is not something that Lincoln is pleased to hear...at all.

"What the...Leni?"

~"Leni you idiot!"~lori yelled

"Lori? How did...ah right….I forgot that you all had phones- no wait I did, but I think I forgot to toss mine away."

~"please don't!"~ Lori yelled

~"Please just listen to us for just this once, please!"~ Rita begged as well as she was desperate for a possible answer.

Lincoln sigh in irritation as he was tired of having many problems hitting his way. He didn't felt any aggression or anger as he just wants to be calm and live peacefully from all the obstacles of disasters that were just non stop smacking across his face. So he simply answered with a careless mood. "What is it?" he rolled his eyes

Look i understand that you're mad and I don't blame you, but running away?...please, i get that we force you to stay outside because of our foolish belief and it was irresponsible of us to do such thing, but we are worried sick and we couldn't live our selves without you."

His temper grew within the slightest as he was not pleased to hear the last part. He then looks back at Lily as she appears to be ready for a nap as she lays her head on the armrest. He then shut the door quietly as he proceeds to walk away from the car and where many busy cars pass and leaving heavy breezy wind that blows his hair.

"Really...can I ask you a question?" he asked as he had one question that he was ticked off for the moment he heard that upset him to the very core.

~"What is it, sweetie?"~

"...did you all taught Lily to see me a bad luck?"

~"...what?! No! I would-"~

"STOP LYING, RITA!" Lincoln screamed as he was fed up with many excuses and lies.

~"...Li-Lincoln I-...oh no...look we didn't mean to-"~

"Didn't mean what!? Teach her to see me as bad luck? But NOW you couldn't live without me?! LIES! WHY DOES THIS FAMILY ONLY MAKE LIES!?"

"Lincoln, calm yourself, I understand that you're upset and-"

"SHUT IT, LISA!" Lincoln then tried to diminish his anger as he was put to his limit. He was afraid that her baby sister would see him with such temper. He a couple of deep breaths and his anger slowly diminished as he continued to speak.

"Why is it that I'm the only one who gets the worst out of this? I understand that I made some few mistakes and all, but you all locked me out of the house!? That's unforgivable!"

~"You're right, it is unforgivable and we are so stupid to do such things-"~ luan was interrupted as lincoln has one issue he had with her.

"NO! Not only was it so stupid, but also heartless! You heard me yelled outside when I was chased by a homeless pedo...and you chose to not believe me! I could have been kidnapped, or worse!"

The Guild grew as the whole family can understand how dangerous it could be to leave Lincoln outside without any access to enter his own resistance. Lynn jr then took the call ~"Lincoln I know that you're upset and it's all my fault!...you have every right to furious at me, so please...come home"~

Lincoln didn't show any anger but gave an irritating sigh and later spoke "Lynn, I see that you're feeling well, I'm not in the mood for your-"

~"Please just listen, it's foolish to blame You for my mistake and I know you're not happy with that, I don't know if there's anything we could do to redeem ourselves."~

"Why not pester someone else and leave me alone. I need to get back with Lily and I don't want any problems that might upset me any further. I've already been through enough, but when Lily called me "bad luck"... " his anger grew as his purple pupils begin to glow and breathe heavily as tear begins to form.

~"Lincoln we didn't mean to"~

Lincoln didn't respond as he was overwhelmed with anger as he was going through the thought of hearing Lily speaking those words.

~"Let me try... Lincoln it's me"~ Albert spoke which made Lincoln snap back to reality as he was shocked to hear his own grandfather's voice. But he later sat down on the concrete sidewalk and gave a depressed look as his anger is now diminished.

"...pop pop?…no...please…just stay out of-"

~"No listen, I understand that you're upset and angry, and believe me...I'm upset as well...I know what you're going through."~

He slowly lowered his head as he was now feeling very tired...odd. he tried to maintain himself as he didn't want to fall asleep on the edge of the sidewalk in the middle of the night "no no...you don't know what I'm going through... please just let me be."

~"Lincoln, are you feeling alright?"~

"Don't worry about me...just...I just need some rest…i don't want to... just let me be…" Lincoln tried to stay awake as got up from the floor and proceeds to walk back to the vehicle. But he came to a stop as Leni took the call and said something that would make Lincoln leave his jaw wide open with shock.

~"Linky, why don't you go back inside the gas station and get yourself some water."~

"WHAT! How do you know-... Lisa is tracking me on my phone, isn't she?!

~"Leni why did you say that!?"~ yelled luan as she sounded more worried

~"what? I all I want is for Lincoln to get better while these nice agents come and cure him"~

Lincoln felt that his heart skipped a beat as he knew that a greater threat will now come across his path to peace and rest. He later looked around with a state of panic as he desperately tried to find a way to dispose of the phone to prevent any trace of his findings. He found it...he was starting at a manhole cover in the middle of the street that might be the perfect for disposal. He quickly ran towards the busy road and came to a stop as the cars pass through his path.

~"Lincoln are you there?"~ Albert spoke as he felt worried for the long moment of silence.

As the road came to a clearer Lincoln ran to the middle of the road ask his eyes glowed the manhole cover then floated up and they move to the side giving an opening to the sewer. Even though it's currently raining Lincoln could see the the bottom only to see strong water currents streaming through the left side of the road, away from where Lincoln came from. Lincoln answered the call for the last time before he could toss the phone into the sewer.

"Pop pop...I just wanted you to know that...I will miss you...and if you really want me to put my family's sorrow and pain away...then I forgive them...but I still believe that they're still incapable and the lies will just keep coming...I just can't have that, bye" without hanging up he slowly moves the phone away from his ear and lifts his arm outwards to proceed to drop the phone. As the phone dropped to the strong water stream, Lincoln, levitated the manhole again and placed it back to its original place.

"...I need a new phone...that phone isn't cheap…" he said as he slowly walked back to the car and slowly his vision started to get blurry a bit. "God...is this how my powers work if I get angry?...no wonder I feel the desire for rest...I need a burger"

To be continued…


	8. Lyra

**Sorry if I left for so long. Let's just say "OSHA safety training- internship fatality footage" is very unpleasant to...take in. But now I'm back and I'm focused.**

 **Although, in my month or two of my absence, I gotten much time to write few chapters for other stories. Plus I made a cover art for this story just to make things simple. I wanted to ask Lentex to make a cover art for me but I was too nervous and shy… so I jumped to my computer and downloaded a software to make one. Didn't work out, so I used my ipad and downloaded an app called 'ProKnockout' and it's pretty useful.**

 **I have been working, wondering, and thinking about a theory that last me about a week. Doing basic research and evidence that I was proud to see it piece together and became very persuasive. I wanted to make this theory into a story. But the first thing I have to do before I begin to write and publish is ask many known writes about this and have their thoughts of it or advice. I was too shy to ask at first but I went along and I've asked these writes and give thanks to them.**

 **MasterCaster, DarthSidious04, King Genocide, Mike0the0mic, Exotos135, Kinghammer Publishing, CrystalGSmashMario, Ed Edd n Eddy IN MINECRAFT, Eclar1916, Lentex, and The Critik**.

 **And most of those response were positive and that made me feel very satisfied, but what made me more happy is that Lentex was offering me a cover art for the new story, and I accepted it, so I have so much thanks for him. (Even though I was too nervous to ask for this story)**

 **The new story is called 'Chronic Misoneism' and it's based on a theory I've been working on. Just a heads up, it's pretty sad, but I'm trying to make it not so. No it's not a NSL, it's not about a fight between Lincoln and his family, nor a torture fic, dark fic, evil fic, incest, and neither satire. It's mostly about the horrible truth behind Lincoln's memories of his "life" and his "sisters" (there's a reason why I quote those) The title will give a clue**

 **Chronic- having an illness persisting for a long time or constantly recurring**.

 **Misoneism- a hatred, fear, or intolerance of innovation or change**

 **It's long and complicated to explain but it be best to write a story about it to explain the theory. Let's just say his life wasn't convincingly "real".**

 **Anyways, what do you think the title "Manipulating Luck" means really? And do you think Lincoln was really himself.**

 **Ma·nip·u·late**

 **Verb-**

 **control or influence (a person or situation) cleverly, unfairly, or unscrupulously.**

 **Luck**

 **Noun-**

 **success or failure apparently brought by chance rather than through one's own actions.**

 **Sorry if it's too long but, you'll find out why…let's begin**

All Lincoln can feel is tiredness and slumber as he desperately tries to keep his eyes remaining open. He was desperately keeping Lily from falling off from his hands while they're still driving to their destination. he was very tired but was still confuse to this sudden energy of slumber. Desperation to keep his eyes open and keep his focus, but was unable to do so, even Lily noticed this, but considering that she is sick she was unable to properly maintain her concern.

"wincon?" Lily tilted her head

"Huh?...oh I'm fine I'm...just...tired" thinking instantly fell asleep for that any hesitation whatsoever but I See Stars asleep he instantly goes to a slumbering dream. But in Lincoln's perspective point of view all he can remember is shutting his eyes and later opening to only see that he's in an empty void and a black abyss floating but later placed on the ground where there's nothing. can realize that he wasn't holding Lily anymore no he's in the van or anywhere else just lonely and empty void.

Lincoln then started to cough repeatedly. this isn't just any normal cough as Lincoln seems to suffocating and gasping for air. But lies next was frightening to be described to the child's eyes. Lincoln started to cough up purple liquid and continues more, but before it hit the floor the mysterious liquid started to form and move like it's some sort of living thing. As the possessed liquid came to form and move I started to wrap around Lincoln's body and then all the way up to his face while he's still coughing up more of the liquid.

Lincoln panic as he desperately grabs the morphing slime off of his body before it suffocates him to death. "Ngh...no...get off me-"

He later gets cut off as more purple liquid starts pouring out of mouth and later starts to drown with it. The boy is now struggling for his life as the mysterious substance started to wrap itself around his head...and it successfully completed.

Lincoln can't breath anymore but rather...he didn't need to as he felt fine. Although he can't see as the purple ooze is currently covering his eyes...in fact, he's all covered in ooze and formed like an egg shell, he could see an image and a familiar voice.

"Test analyst…high frequent activity within the genetic bio bonding receptors…"

'Wait...is that lisa?' Lincoln thought as he could see a blur image of her but in a weird angle. He could see her using electric delicate tools on him...but on the table? No... she's not operating on him… this looks like a memory.

"Where...where am I?" A woman's voice is heard from closed to his ears...very close as it sounded to be voice out in front.

"It...spoke… Eureka!" Lisa cheers as she pulled out a microphone with a small camera attached to it. This camera is weirdly connected to a small TV right next to her. "Omega pathogen, what is your status?"

The TV showed a current image of… a small sample of the purple liquid on a glass display inserted in the microscope.

"I...feel...what am I?" the mysterious voice started to freak out.

"Calm yourself, I am lisa loud." She claimed as she desperately tries to get the pathogen to calm down "you are genetically modified to be like no other, I created you to be unique just like your sisters."

"You...are my creator?" The voice spoke with desperation of comfort as it tries to get some answers. "Mother, what's going on with me...I feel...empty."

"Your just dazed of your temporary form, you just need a host to make yourself complete... unfortunately, your genetic bond is with my brother."

"How's that... unfortunate for me?" The voice questioned

"I made six of you, five of your sisters are alike to you." Lisa claimed "only one of you can be bonded, and the rest will perish."

"Don't" the voice sounded speechless

"You are just an intelligent pathogen, nothing more and nothing less." Lisa spoke with no emotion whatsoever. "I create many inventions with human capabilities, your's is not my concern."

"You...my purpose is to die?"

"Hmmm...I would consider my idea of creating a human behavior would have been a big mistake" she thought to herself out loud where the pathogen could hear.

I...how could you say that! The voice said in disbelief. "No no no damn you!"

"Wow, I may have added the cursed language in the cortex by accidental." lisa then takes a small dropper bottle and gave a small drop of mysterious liquid on the pathogen.

"What are...I can't...feel…" the voice sounded more daze and tired as it passed out.

The image turns black as we go back to seeing Lincoln struggling with the purple ooze that is currently trapping him under a large shaped egg shell. But Lincoln broke through as he punched the shell with one hand and started to crawl out and landed on the ground. He looks around and noticed he is free from the struggle of the purple liquid, but what lies in front of Lincoln look to be a purple orb almost taller than himself but what was more strange about this orb is that it looked to be... alive? It looked to be moving and a bit more transparent. as Lincoln can see what it's inside it's form. It look to be many crawling organisms and its outer shells of to be more possessed. Lincoln knows what he's looking at. It's a giant bacteria or a pathogen from the image.

All of a sudden, Lincoln sees the whole place forming and turning into some kind of room. The walls begin to close in as if they look to be made out of wood same goes for the floor and ceiling all look to be made out of oak or walnut. What popped out next was two chairs, a desk, and any other furniture that you would see in any office, all emerged out from the wooden floor. But what caught Lincoln's attention was the pathogen in front of him seems to be forming into a person?

"So you're Lincoln loud, huh? I'm not sure why am I asking that question since I completely know who you are?" said the pathogen as it finish its final form. This pathogen took form as a woman, but yet it looked to be more familiar as she has short brown hair with glasses, purple sweater, brown pants, and black slip-on shoes. She looked to be quite similar to Lisa's appearance, but rather older.

"W-where am I!?" looking startled with fear as he looks around the room and look to be completely finish it's built. All of it look to be an office. As he looks around he sees a door right behind him, but suddenly it disappeared right in the second he could move.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave...yet." the pathogen convinced with a desperation of giving reassuring comfort to show the child that she's no threat. "I just need to have a few words with you"

"where am I?! Where's lily?" Lincoln asked with a state of panic but later as he looks back to the woman she looked to be rather friendly as she gave reassuring smile.

"We're in your mind, don't be so surprised. I know what you might think, but you're not dreaming. rather, you are meeting me, one of Lisa "great" experiment... well I wouldn't compliment that simple child for my existence as I was nearly imprisoned, but I am glad that I exited and remarkably saved."

"What? you're the…what are you really?" Lincoln questioned as he sits down one one of the two seats and the woman did the same but upfront on the desk as if she owns the office.

"I would even use that question correctly, it's not what I am, is what I'll soon be am?"

"Uh...that's...ok, then what will you be...ish?" Confused to pronounce a sentence that would describing a person by soon.

"The injection that you took, the powers and abilities that you have... that's me. Like I said, I am one of Lisa's experiments, but I do not like to be labeled or named as such. so, you may call me Lyra."

"Wait, i don't understand, you are my powers? What does that mean?" The questions began to spit out of Lincoln's mouth. Lyra wasn't surprised about this anyways. This was coming anyways.

"Alright where best to start?" She turns her seat around and facing away from Lincoln as she starts take a moment of silence to think where to best explain.

Lincoln felt a bit uncomfortable as the long silence overwhelms the room "uh...well?" Lincoln questioned

"hmm?" Lyra leans to her left and turns her head facing Lincoln. She could see how nervous he felt as he seems to grab the hand rest awkwardly. "Oh yes, I was created by lisa as her experience are inspirations of element 115 and the desire for redemption. Although she intended to make the serum they would control luck, but fate had other plans."

"I don't get it, I thought I control space, but now I control luck again?" Lincoln was growing very annoyed as he slumped over on the chair and extended his arms on the arm rest. "I'm thinking that Time lied to me or something" he criticised as Lyra turns her seat back to facing the desk.

"Yes, this counterpart of yours that you encountered is who sent Life to save me and my sister from Lisa's "cleansing process", but sadly the other four were unlucky." she looks away as she was not in the mood to show her face to no one. But for lincoln, he was not patient to stay any longer.

"So is this is why I'm here, to talk about your family getting cleansed-"

"She turn them into lifeless pathogen with no human capabilities. All except me and my sister that she so call "wisdom"." she claimed as her tone was rather displeased and she places both her hands on the desk where many papers are apparently organized In two separate piles.

Lincoln then sits up and gives a confused look as he gesture his right hand in a clockwise motion "Ah...so is that why am here? Or what?"

"I'm getting there just be patient, all right?"

Lincoln nodded

"Lisa was meddling, tampering, and tinkering with the element 115, she came to a... astonish discovery. She use six of indication of gaseous and other abilities from a mutation animals within the genetics. But that's not important, what matters is "who are we?". well you see, she can't just make a serum that would just simply give a human the ability to control one of the six aspects of time and space within bending reality. she needs some sort of motherboard of a gene or a pathogen that would control other mutated cells within the DNA. And that's where we come in."

"So...you're-"

"An Omega pathogen, correct." She claim as she gave a small smile with bit of pride.

"Actually, I was going to say a germ." Lincoln smirk as Lyra gave a unimpressed face.

"Very humorous, You see, my role is to take your own signal within the brain's nervous system and transmit it to the other pathogen cells that you requested. But I'm supposed to be lifeless, Soulless, with no state of significant life… but fortunately for me I was given a second chance. But that's not important for now. You see this." She then raised her hand and open her palm hand as a strange purple orb came out, and another, and another. These looked more different from what he saw before Lyra's form.

"They are small purple electrical balls?" He scratched his head as one floated up to his face and he quickly grabbed.

"No, these are the Pathogen OG cells. They help you control your powers and provide your necessity. But I'm the only one who can control them, of course, not fully as i'm in your command of your bidding. I have absolutely no control... for now." She stood from her seat and walked over a bookshelf that contains multiple books that were small and wide. She grabbed a small book and begins to read. Lincoln then tossed the orb up in the air and it remained in place.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned as the words 'for now' caught his attention to gave a lot of curious questions.

"Look, Lincoln, do you have any idea how serious this is to give the most powerful-"

"Yet crazy." Lincoln added

"-abilities to a child, that is unworthy. I, the most powerful pathogen within the entire existence, only to be controlled, manipulated, and serve to a child? My creator disgust me and I feel more ashamed for being considered as her own creation...or to call her... mother." Her tone was rather a motionless and disappointed to give an indication of her situation.

"What are you saying?" He questioned

"Lincoln, you are irresponsible to use your powers for your necessity to run away from your "unforgiving" family. I understand that being locked outside was unforgivable, but to misused this gift is unnecessary and that's not all, you used me to kill a human." She motions to the event that Lincoln did his first execution. "I understand that human posed a threat to your little sibling of yours but there was no need of using such gruesome way of execution."

Lincoln gave a look of concern and worry "What am I supposed to do? He held lily captive and he was about to put harm on-"

"I understand of your concern for your little sibling's health and protection, but I'm not saying that you are not only Irresponsible. These powers we're supposed to be used wisely, not to be used as one's necessity." She walks back to her desk taking the book with her.

"What do you mean necessity I didn't use any of the powers for myself." tried to make a claim but Lyra has other evidence.

"You use telekinetic ability in effort get one stuffed animal and not only that, you used it to bribe a child to keep your secret hidden from others. Adults wouldn't believe what a small child witnessed."

"I...ok that's true" Lincoln admitted "but-"

"Tampering a computer system to get tickets for a bus ride, pussed your sister, disposed the phone, shall I keep keep going?" she added. Upon her destination to sit on her seat she placed the book on the table.

"Uh…" Lincoln was now feeling nervous. The tension between the two is becoming a problem for Lincoln to handle.

"It be best if I was not controlled by this multiverse of this child" she rolled her chair away from Lincoln

"What do you mean? You wished that I hadn't have any contact with you? Like never have injected myself?" Lincoln gave a stern look as he stood up from his seat and crossed his arms

"You can put it that way, Yes, you are improperly wielding the power just to run away from your family. I understand the pain you're going through, but the deeds you committed are foolish!" She raised her voice at the end but Lincoln response was unexpected as he slammed his fist on the table

"Ok, fine! You don't want to be stuck with me then go! I don't need you, all I need is Lily and no one else, and-"

"What about Sophia? Lyra added"

"I...ok maybe her if her brother would accept me."

"If not?" She raised a brow

"Then I'll leave and you can leave out of my body if you want-"

"It doesn't work that way, I can't leave, nor can't I be detached from your genetic double helix." She the shrugs with no tension to show any sympathy "sorry"

Lincoln gave a small sigh and slumped against his chair to take a moment to calm his nerves "Well don't-"

"But no matter" she turns back around "so how far are you going to run?"

"You already know since your monitoring me" Lincoln counter as he waved his hand to show the obvious.

"True...but you will only bring yourself more pain."

He then shrugged "Well, If it means taking care of lily then that's fine by me. But that doesn't concern you" he sits up with a curious question that popped in his head "why are you ticked off about me using my abilities for my purposes?"

Lyra rolled her eyes as all her discussion was not immediately clear to him, she thought "It is clear that you still do not understand." Sits up and begins to walk towards him "Ever since I was injected into you, I start to wonder whether I am important, whether I am meant to be with, or bond with, someone important." She was now close to Lincoln and was giving a motionless look that Lisa would give "But I thought wrong, I now feel that I'm to be controlled by simple child...how humiliating."

He was now beginning to wonder but gets a bit of an idea. "...you and I are alike."

Lyra raised a brow "How so?"

"We've found ourselves being manipulated and being told what to do, even against our own desires, we used to be ourselves, but now here we are... puppets to another." He raised his hands to show a little seance to his claim, Lyra wasn't arguing.

"We are not so different you and I, you wanted to free yourself by just running away from your own family, not bearing to see your own sibling being turned out like them." She walks around Lincoln's seat. "I want to be important without anyone being a narcissistic to their needs, but one thing is different...I don't run away... I take over." As she makes her way in front of Lincoln she gives a look while Lincoln is confused.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged "not sure, It'd be best if you confront your family, have a serious talk, find a way to contribute and communicate another in order to get what we all wanted. Just like myself, once I have enough power and energy to allow me to take over this body I will either choose to stay a pathogen or be a human."

"What if stay as a pathogen." He added

"Well everything will be the same, if your responsible."

"So...all I have to do is prove myself that I'm responsible?" His tone was set to eagerly hope.

"Correct, but if you cannot do that, I take over, and create a life of my own." She gave a small smile to her face but this made Lincoln feel more comfortable.

"Jeez, what side are you on?" He felt little less ease

"Neither"

XXX

In other elsewhere from Lincoln's slumber, a burger place called happy Burgers where is open 24 hours. Although the time would not be useful or efficient as many customers don't seem to be in the parking lot nor in the Drive-Thru, but yet three vehicles seems to we are approaching in the parking lot as they parked in front of the building well a couple of Agents pulled out and even specific family members, the other two agents stayed behind.

On the side of the building you can see that most of the loud family seem to be tired and are in near slumber, but most of them seem to be refusing to have something to eat in a situation that is not worth getting distracted.

"Why are we here?" Lola yawned as she seems to be wobbling left and right like the others but she seems to be pulled down by gravity as her slumber was not enough to keep her head up right. "I'm not hungry"

"We need something to eat, we can't just keep on going on the search while we're in an empty stomach" Lynn Sr point out as he also looked to be nearly limping his way to the door.

Upon entering the building they looked around only to see many deserted seats that are free for them to sit. Although three agents just walked in without any hesitation to sit down near them and later they begin to pull out laptops to fine or even do research on the objective. The family tried to find a seat that is meant for 11. "Plus we need to move around a bit, we don't want to get cramps while we're just sitting in the car. also it keeps us awake so we don't have to sleep on each other's hard shoulders."

"You're telling me I'm already having cramps in places that I didn't even know I have" Albert yawned as he stretched his arms all the way up into the air and a couple of pops and cracks of bones behind his back, shoulders, and fingers were to be sounded. " We need to refresh our minds in order to keep our focus to pinpoint where Lincoln is right now, he already threw his phone away so is already impossible to track."

"If I didn't notice the phone accelerating at a fast pace within the sewer stream lines…" Lisa removes her glasses and rubs her eyes and gives a small yawn while she still holds the laptop that belongs to Abigail "we would've mistakenly followed it and go to on a "wild goose chase""

"So what do we do now" Lori asked

"Well, we eat first" Rita yawned

As the rest of the family sat down in one of the booths that contain to hold the capacity of 11 people or more, Lisa made herself comfortable and open the laptop that didn't belong to her, but rather belong to the feds. Ever since she got the laptop from the feds she was very curious to know what secret lies behind this mysterious agents that she never have encountered before

Because Lisa wasn't sure if the 'feds' were really part of CDC (Central for Disease Control and prevention) but many attempts she tries to break into one of the information that contains within the laptops was rather hard to do as she mostly focused her time with pinpointing the location where Lincoln is heading off to. But that's not important, in the screen showed an image of what appeared to be a bacteria or a living pathogen. but mostly is color purple indicating they found a few sample from the previous gas station that Lincoln spit out spoiled food, mostly contained in saliva DNA. Lisa study this for a moment but she was amazed to see the microstructure of a living organism that was able to thrive, multiply, and even produce such energy that Lincoln's been using.

"Fascinating…" Lisa complemented with amazement as she zooms into the screen but later found out something was off "odd...they look incomplete and not fully developed."

Across the table where these are was analyzing the pathogen most of the family live to be tired but others seem to be sad especially Lynn. She seems to be resting her head on the table, but rather not trying to sleep as her eyes seem to be showing signs of guilt and yet sadness, but her mother noticed this. "she politely asked if there's anything for her to eat. Sweety are you ok? Is there anything you want to-"

"No thanks...I'm not hungry, I just wanted to clear my mind...that's all…" she said with guilt shifted her head away from her mother but yet she shifted her head right in front of Lori, she can tell that she's not feeling well

"Lynn, I understand that you blame yourself for the whole mess, but that doesn't mean you have to be blue right now." Lori felt remorse as she patted her hair in order to have a bit of faith

"Yes it does"

"Come on, you can't just be sad right now. we have to focus on finding Lincoln and getting everything straight and fix most of the problems, and maybe he might not be mad with you, ok?"

"I...ok"

"Strange, that can't be it... wait no… that's not the right component." lisa wondered so she was staring at the screen.

While Lisa was analyzing the pathogens within the data recorded in the laptop, two agents who stayed behind in the vehicle which those agents looked to be distressed and disappointed. "Well…"he might help" you said, "it's a great way to talk sense to that kid"" Abigail quoted with a distasteful tone

"I get it, I screwed up but he did as well, so stop gloating"

"He's a senior citizen who doesn't know how to use a computer-"

"It's a laptop not a computer" he corrected "there's a difference"

"It's the same" she complained

"No, the laptop is very obsolete then regular" he gestured his hands to support his argument.

"Can we focus on our objective and-" Abigail was later interrupted as her phone Ragnar pocket signaling that a caller is requesting for an answer. Abigail's took the phone out of her pocket and later answers. "Agent Abigail here...yes this is the sample I sent, so how-...what...your kidding...but what about us, we're almost near the object...so we're doing the dirty work for ARF is what your saying...who made those demands...REALLY...fine." Abigail later hang up the call and place the phone back to her pocket.

"What's next?" he curiously asked.

"Actually, we have a change of plans, we need kid alive."

He raised a brow "what, why?"

"Somehow there's something in the sample that the ARF wants, said something about a "God code" in the bacteria, but they're not the only one who wants the boy alive."

"Who?"

"The one who gave command, Romero."

"Ohhh…" He looks away as the first name was very clear. "Then this might be serious if he wants the kid alive but what about his family?"

"He hardly care less about them, but the ARF have other plans for them."

"Let me guess...lab rats?" he raised a brow

"Possible."

"Well at least I don't have to "pull the plug"" he quoted with relief.

"I don't see why is that hard and...aren't you getting off?" She motions her head to the building, but he shrugs

"Jade's ordering, so I'll be there in a minute and I'm not that hungry right now but do you want to go inside? Lisa finishing up the sample and her research."

"Sure"

Inside the restaurant…

Lana begins to walk right up to the front counter where a freckled teenager with blonde hair, and yellow and blue uniform is waiting for her order. "Ok, anything I order, multiply by two, ok?."

"Sure, I guess." the employee tilted his head with confusion.

"I'll have eleven happy burgers"

"Eleven burgers"

"No, twenty two burgers!"

"Forty four burgers!?" the employee was shocked

"NO, I-... Ugh, whatever." Lana shrugged as she was too tired to keep her focus on point. Chicken pulls out her father's credit card and hands it to him to pay the order. Well that's Anthony Luna got up from her Booth later walks towards the bathroom all tired but yet she felt something and it was not Slumber but rather felling daze, along with a headache.

"Ugh...major headache, dude" she said it with a bit of pain and she placed her forehead with her left hand and she tries to focus on entering the ladies room. But upon entering the restroom she suddenly cough within her hand, but as she makes her way to the mirror she found something that was very alarming. She noticed that her nose was dripping out purple substance and when she looks down to her hands… there was also more purple substance.

"What is this…?"

XXX

"I'm a pathogen...well genetically modified, but as a pathogen, bacteria are harmless or beneficial to one's body. But a few pathogenic bacteria CAN cause infections diseases."

"So which one are you?"

"Well I was developed with a virulent pathogen called ebola, but on the other hand, my creator provided me with antibodies to prevent my state of lethality to the Host's body and-"

"Why would she use ebola, that's the most dangerous-"

"She thought that the virus would help...and it did, as she learned how ebola spreads and hijack immunity cells to create more of itself… she thought that it's best to bond me with your genes, and create more of these...other OG pathogen. And create more."

That's... quite smart though…

"Indeed, as I was saying, I am in neither side. I'm on my own side, but I wanted to have a purpose like any human would, so if you're responsible of wielding this power…then I would gladly give my life to you."

"That would be nice to-"

"But if you're incapable, like you are right now, I take over like a Ophiocordyceps fungus, but instead of controlling an ant...I control you."

"Oh...uh...can we talk this out? I mean are you all like this? The six of you... serums?"

"No...We are different from each other and my creator made sure that we stay separate, we each were given different distinctive novel gasses."

"So you don't cooperate with others?"

"Helium, Neon, Krypton, Xenon, Argon, and radon… the thing that sets us apart from each other is our inability to form bonds." She gave a small sigh "Look I know that this is none of my business, but you would reconsider your choice to runaway."

"Never, you don't know what I've been through, because I'm the only one who is in pain" Lincoln gave a grudge.

"Your wrong, I know everything about you… and other versions of you in other worlds that have it worse than you" She claimed as she grabs one of the papers on her desk and begins to read. "The Time Omega pathogen has recorded many worlds that were visited, lets see, there's a world where you're the son of Zeus, but kidnapped from his family"

"Cool" Lincoln added

"The god of death, even though the death serum is used there, but he died before."

"...Odd"

"One where your in a zombie apocalypse, but again you died"

"Dang it, again?"

"One where you blackmail many of your friends and students from getting arrested."

"That doesn't sound like me, what am I getting arrested for...or from?"

"Drug addiction"

"Oh... yeesh" Lincoln cringed

"And one where you have daughters"

"That's not even bad to compare with the other and-"

"Your daughters are inbreds"

"It doesn't-...what?" His face turned blank

"Inbreds, your daughters are Inbreds, their mothers are your sisters"

"..."

"Oh, did you know that human inbreeding can cause the offspring to have the two times the chances of deformity, disability, defect, and mutation?" Lyra smiled

"...inbreed…?" Still shocked

"Yes, but somehow they're perfectly healthy, besides the fact that one of them is smoking and-"

"Ok I wanna wake up and never speak of this again, please" Lincoln begged

"I ...Well of course, but do you want to see a picture?"

"Of what?"

"Your daugh-"

"No"

"Are your sure? Here's lac-"

"NO"

"As you wish, since we got everything wrapped up and we finished our discussion, what do we agreed on?"

"Not to use my powers irresponsibly, know your past for no reason, agreed that your messed up to possess my body soon, and I'm not taking your advice to come home." Lincoln said with carelessness

"...very funny…" Lara rolled her eyes as she gave a determined look this time "Rule one, you can't use it on humans or living organisms. Rule two, you can't use it when your angry, and that's it."

"Why?" Lincoln ask with curious as he was a bit upset

"why? because I said so!" she raised her tone a bit

"Fine" Lincoln rolled his with annoyance as he steps out of his chair and walks towards the wall where the door used to be "can you open the door, please"

Lyra nodded as she lifted her arm and motion related to the wall as the door appeared and later opened revealing only a black void to the other side "take care of your younger sister"

Lincoln exits to the door as he seems to be fading, more or less, his molecules seems to be breaking apart as he goes further deep into the void without even looking back. The door behind them shuts close leaving Lyra in the office all alone by herself. Lyra then gave a small smirk on her face as she turns around and sit back on her seat. "While I'm keeping her stable"

"...You do realize that your not entirely truthful with him" a feminine voice spoke right next to her as Lyra turns around only to see one of the purple orbs floating right beside her head she didn't gave sudden disturbance only to know that it was familiar. "You just lied the whole thing to him...well some of it but it's not part of your plan"

"I need to throw him off and gain his trust"

"Correction, interrogate to trust you"

"Well everything went downhill when he threw away the phone, and that wounded everything I worked for" Lyra then face front she grabs the book she previously grabbed and begins to read. "And if you're still upset about Lincoln tossing 'Time' out of this universe to another, then you're wasting our time."

The orb moves near to Lyra's position and later spoke with a puzzled tone "I don't understand about this phase, I thought that we needed 'Time' to complete the whole "appearance" you've explained" the orb then moves around Lyra's head, but of course, this only irritates her bit more. "Plus our objective was "them", they were right in front of us when Lincoln took Lily away, 'she' was right there!"

The voice sounded more upset than before but rather it's clueless to know what Lyra's plan was to be. "but instead, you encourage him to run away. I don't understand that either."

Lyra then shuts the book and looks towards the orb with a disappointing look. "if I didn't intervene, he might've stayed with his family but they would see him as 'misfortune', and we might be trapped in his endless necessity. we can't go back, not after what I saw in Luna's perspective point of view."

"yes the "feds" are a problem, but the bigger problem is that we all have serotonin poisoning because of your actions" the orb claimed "you keep tampering with Lincoln's chemicals in his brain in order to provoke away from his family, but not only that, there are some pathogens who are now corrupted and they're trying to overwrite the RNA"

{Serotonin: a chemical in the brain that causes anger, rage, aggression, and hostility}

"I just need more time, plus if I told him the truth or finds out the truth, things might go off road, but not only that, he might intervene and get himself corrupted and so will we."

"Who's fault will that be!" the orb enraged

"Ease yourself, once I have everything in order, I will disconnect. At the same time, Luna will possibility infect Lisa and she will have our new... genetic makeup. I just need to contain many of cortisol chemicals Lincoln's been producing for now and focus on the next phase"

{cortisol: a chemical in the brain that makes you feel guilt}

The whole room seems to be cracking and breaking of what was left. Right in front of her seems to be falling apart into the abyss. Lyra then gets out of the chair and then walks towards the abyss as she gave the last words to the orb as she begins to turn back to a pathogen form. " Lincoln left a part of me inside Luna. I can't tell if those pathogens are either fading or corrupting. I'm not sure if I should jump to conclusions to her... possible overwrite, but I know Lily is already infected with corrupted pathogens, although I'm keeping her stable with in range"

"If this doesn't work, we could get corrupted, you as well, and later overwrite Lincoln's DNA and RNA which could lead to his possible disasters"

"I have everything in order, you'll see"

 **Disconnection process- 58%**

"You will all see"

 **Plan in progress- 47%**

"I just need a little more time."

With that, the fog has now cleared the dark secret. Lincoln's anger was never the truth, and he never acted or behaved like himself. Only being MANIPULATED by Lyra and her temperament with chemicals in his brain to advance her plan. Bad LUCK to begin with.

XXX

Lisa was very fascinated by the genetic modification with in the pathogen that is currently thriving within Lincoln's body, but rather concern of the deadly possibilities that it's incomplete. This is very odd the pathogens here look to be incomplete, genetically modified, but incomplete we are missing ribosomes and other components that would help support Lincoln and the bacteria benefits.

"What do you mean?" Lori randomly asked as she was very curious to know what was Lisa looking at.

"These pathogens are genetically modified in order to bond with Lincoln's DNA but rather it looks to be very deadly upon other but I'm not sure about us. Not only that I could see that all these pathogens have some kind of code that manipulates variety of elements, like matter, antimatter, protons, neutrons, chemicals, physics, many!" she's says with amazement as all the family seems to have their eyes jolted open to realize how serious this is. "Basically what I'm saying is that these bacteria hold the 'God code'"

"Wow really, a small germ can have the power to become a god, or even have the god code?" Lola acknowledges the screen but was later it confused due to the fact that it's very complex to understand biology and microscopic bacteria.

"Hey, have any of us seen Luna, like, where is she?" Leni curiously asked and she looks around but there was no sign of Luna being anywhere.

"She's in the bathroom" Luan pointed across the restaurant and to the restroom. "Come to think of it I think she's taking too long in there she there possibly fell asleep"

Lisa then immediately got off her booth table but took the laptop with her "I'll go analyse"

"I'm guessing you're just going to see Luna just to take poop samples, are you?"

Lisa then turns around and gave a suspicious but a nervous smile "nnnooooo..." she let her turn back and continues to wander inside the restaurant but only for her to find Luna covering her nose with paper towel sheets. She looked to be very nervous and yet bit of a panic though. Lisa later raised a bit of a suspicions and ask curiously.

"Luna, are you feeling feeling well?" Lisa asked but in response Luna was startled and quickly turned around only to see Lisa and gave a relief sigh.

"Oh, it's you, yes I'm fine, I'm just trying to get stay awake, that's all" Luna was very nervous, although Lisa can tell that she is, considering that her eyes and the way she slumps against the sink was proven otherwise.

"Very well then-" Lisa realized that she's in the restroom all alone without and visual from outside "but now that I'm here, I have something to tell you and I need you to not "panic" over this, promise?" she said he gave a suspicious look as she currently open the laptop showing what appears to be a long writing about multiple info, but yet Luna didn't understand what all that means, but there's few words stood out from the rest.

 **LINCOLN- PROJECT BIOWOLF**

"What's this?"

"Well it's-" Lisa was later interrupted are the sound of an open door right behind them as they turn around only to see Lynn Jr coming in with curious look on her face, but yet she looked to be mostly tired with slumber.

"Hey, uh, Is everything all right here?" curiously asked

"Actually never better now that you're here we have a lot of discussion to make and again let's not inflict panic"

(Ten minutes later)

The trio walked out on the bathroom and looked a little more suspicious as they were very cautious to their awareness. Especially Lynn as she looks around to see that all the agents sitting in booths eating their meal and she gave a harsh look, but none of them noticed. As they reach their destination to the family booth, most of them were very curious to wonder how long it took them in the restroom, but they couldn't ask as they were immediately pulled by their ears and later given alarming whispers.

Most of the expression of their faces look to be mostly upset, feared, and/or cautious. Lisa gave a determined look as she pulled out some odd advice that look to be mostly parts of the laptop and a slot that contains Lincoln's sample. Lisa begins to whisper "Alright, now that we come to an agreement, this device will mimic the gravitational pull Lincoln used before, I made sure that it targets anyone with no relation blood with us within range, and but the bacteria will be pumped with 6 voltage to activate the process but they will die out within Minutes considering the lack of supply of nutrients-"

Lola grew impatient as she snatched the device out of Lisa's hand and later activated it causing all the agents, even Kim and Abigail, to fall to the ground with intense pull

"There, now RUN!" Lola yelled as she and the others ran out from the front restaurant door.

"HEY!" Kim yelled as he's having hard time moving his limbs.

Suddenly Luna and Lana came back into the restaurant and heads towards Kim. "Forgot about the keys" Lana said nervously as she took one of the car keys in Kim's pocket, and Luna headed towards the other agents to pick out any other keys that belongs to the other two vehicles just only to prevent any of them from following.

Lana looks over to Luna's left side of the shoulders in order to see if she picked out all the complete keys "hey, have got-"

*Achu*

Luna suddenly sneezed on Lana's face, but in her response she shrugged and just wiped off the mucus with her hand. "gross"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Luna apologize. She then motion to the keys on her hands "I got the keys"

"Ok, let's go!"


	9. Complicated run (reedit)

**Things got more complicated than it seems...don't you think? :)**

 **Well if you knew what Lyra's plan is, well it ain't pretty. She believes in things that is far worse than any beliefs on earth, even worse than a crazy cult trying to put poison the punch. She's just...incomplete...like an unfinished creation on the loose.**

 **So...who's the bigger threat to Lincoln And his powers? The Feds? The incomplete omega pathogen called Lyra?... Or his family?**

Early in the morning, inside of the residence of the Anderson family played the bright sun rays inside the living room, where Lincoln and Sophia slept on separate leather sofas. Sophia took the three seat one and Lincoln with one seat, each were covered in red blanket. Although Lincoln was still asleep before and after reaching their destination.

(Hours ago)

In front of the residence of the early morning of night time, the air was very humidity but yet cold. crickets can be heard and fireflies can be seen. Front of the door stood the Hispanic woman waiting for her husband to arrive but there was a delay considering that Sophia had a puking episode. Standing and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Jacob, you better not be at a hardware store buying another maple board." the woman muttered as she knew how her husband can be around with wood or anything that has to do with woodworking. Considering that he owns a cabinet making shop/factory, this is his future dream to work with wood.

Suddenly the woman can see two bright headlights somewhere in the road that leads to the edge of the driveway. "Finally"

As the vehicle got closer, it drove into the driveway and stopped to turn off the engines. Through the windows she can clearly see Jacob, along with Sophia on the side passenger seat, and two sleeping children who are currently sitting behind Sophia.

The driver's seat open and popped out Jacob with a shopping bag with a hardware stores label on his hand, the bag contained many maplewood boards. She was now upset. "I knew you would go and buy your stupid wood material!" she approached her husband as she pulled out her sandal off her foot. " _Pendejo!_ "

{Translation: stupid}

Jacob gave a feared look as he speed walk around the vehicle, away from her wife from giving him a smack with a sandal. "Maria, no please!" Jacob begged in fear "it was on discount for early morning shopping, plus I was trying to-"

"I'm about to give you a smacking discount on your head!" she yelled that she turned her direction the other way from the car and later catched up to Jacob from the other end, and she gave a harsh slap on the head. "Ow!" He dropped the bag of wood and place his hand on his head in pain. "Wow your strong"

"Shhh, the kids are sleeping here." Sophia quietly yelled as she got out as the vehicle and pointed at the kids. Lincoln's head is tilted and leaned against the door window, while Lily is slumbering peacefully on his lap. Even though Lincoln was put in slumber by Lyra, but he wasn't able to wake up after he separated from Lyra. Reasons being….

Lincoln's powers and rules:

Rule one: never use powers in a fit of rage or hostility, otherwise you might burn up your energy fast to the point of reenergize slumber (Which Lincoln is going through right now). It's like burning 7 gallons of gas in one mile, what a waste.

Rule two: the equivalent of matter is being transferred to create energy, and if your using up your body's fat or carbohydrates, or better yet the food in your stomach to create energy, you better use that matter wisely. Like Albert Einstein's equation E= mc^2, means E is for energy, and M is for matter, and c^2 for speed of light. Using the matter and brake the molecular structure using the speed of light, and you have energy. Just like burning matter/coal with the speed of light/fire, and you get energy to run a train.

Maria took notice as she places her sandal back on her feet and heads towards the vehicle to take a closer look, she feels sympathy to see a boy being outcasted by his family, but wasn't sure about the baby. She only heard about Lincoln's story, but what about Lily? She thought.

" _Pobresito_ " she gave a sympathy look on her face as she opens the door and noticed that the noise was a bit loud where Lily flinched for a moment, considering she is asleep, she was startled by the noise, but when back to sleep. Maria noticed how she wasn't looking healthy as mucous was running off her nose. She places her hand on Lily's forehead and noticed that she was having a fever. " _Ay_ _no_ , she's sick"

"As I was trying to tell you, I also bought medicines for her" Jacob grabbed the bag off the ground and pulled out a small white bottle. "look, I'll carry the boy inside and you do the same with the baby in Lupe's room."

(Present)

Lincoln slowly moves his head and arms as he gave a yawn and a stretch. He slowly opens his eyes and noticed that he's on a one-seat leather sofa with a red blanket on his lap. "wow, what a nightmare, I guess it was all-...Oh, I'm here" he said as he looks around and sees the whole house in such beautiful art. The floor is polish maple, the walls are made of walnut, and the frames for the windows and doors are oak. "Whoa… I guess her brother is more that a cabinet maker…" he complimented but he realized that it could be a fire hazard.

Before he could stand up, he hears a couple of kids yelling at the corner of the hallway from his left side. "Jake, give the screwdriver back, I need it to adjust the frequency of my radio transmitter!"

"Not a chance you sack of turd, my phone dropped right in the vets and I need your screwdriver"

Two boys ran out of the hallway to the living room. Both looked to be the same age as Lincoln. one has a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, red socks. He has red hair like Jacob and Sophia. The other has black hair, brown shirt, and black shorts. Lincoln was startled by this as the duo tackled each other, brawling over a screwdriver one of their hands. They later stopped as they noticed Lincoln awake.

"...hi…"

"Hey… your that runaway kid dad's been talking...woah, what's up with your eyes, how are you?" he greeted as he gave a friendly smile.

"Jake!" His brother yelled as he felt it was inappropriate to say such things.

"I'm… ok, I guess" Lincoln was unease.

 **XXX**

Inside the mind of Lincoln loud is an office, the same office that Lincoln visited. Lyra can be seen on her seat, giving a harsh look on her face as if it was an angry look. "no one turns my offer down, I will show them who is in control!" She yelled as she looks away from the table and to the wall.

(Flashback)

Within the Dark Void it seems to be empty and yet dark. Lyra then appeared as a pathogen but later on slowly forming back into a woman with a purple sweater, brown pants, and black slip-on shoes. Not only she appeared in the dark void, but she summons the a target round table that is composed of six seats. Each of them were color coded by its leather features, one seem to be purple, yellow, green, orange, blue, and red.

"Alright, let's begin our meeting." She said as she showed no impression of being eager to have any delays. Suddenly right after she sat down on her purple seat, each seats then moves back about an inch and what happened next was very startling. Figures started to appear, but it's rather transparent human beings, but later as they slowly turns into their physical forms, their appearance is now physical. Although each looked to be very similar to Lyra's appearance, but each of them got their own unique look of clothing.

"Hello everyone" Lyra greeted has she then face towards the person next to her which is her sister. This one looks to be similar to Lyra, like twins, but the difference is, her sweater is yellow and the sleeves are very long to the point where her hands is not visible. And she looked to be very tired to the point where she could be in a slumber state.

"Leah Sloth Time, still slouching around I suppose." Lyra greeted Leah but in her response, she gave a harsh scoff, not happy to see the one who pushed her host out the portal. "You're still mad about that, aren't you?" she quietly muttered

And right next to Leah, is her other sister who wears a green sweater with nearly short sleeves "Liza Pride Wisdom, still keeping up with your learning?" Lyra question

"you could say that" Liza answer.

Next to Liza is another sister but yet this one looks to be holding a grudge, but not against others, rather is just her influence. She wears a blue sweater but this sweater seems to be ripped torn to pieces as theirs only scratches "Lyla Wrath Death, tone down your anger, will you?" Lyla scoffed, just like how Leah did.

And next to Lyla sat another sister, but this one has an orange shirt instead of a sweater, also wearing an orange bandana around her forehead. she appears to be flipping a coin over and over again, and she gives a confident smile. "Lane Greed Skill, please return anything that doesn't belong to you when the session is over." Lyra pointed out.

"Heh, can't make any promises" Lane smirked

Right next to Lane, which is also next to Lyra was another sister but this one appears to be wearing a red tank-top and giving out an odd smile… very uncomfortable smile "And Lulu Lust Life, behave yourself for this moment, please" Lyra said as she cringed a little bit, but in Lulu's responds, she gave an odd chuckle.

"Now, I wanted you all to come-" Lyra was later interrupted by an intimidating voice

"Wanted?" Lyla questioned in a hostile tone.

"That sounded like a demand" Lane pointed out.

"Indeed, we didn't came here to be treated as such... children." Liza said as she started to give a harsh glare. All except Lulu gave a harsh look.

"My apologies, let me correct myself, I asked for all of you to come and hear my plan for a new world. We know that our capabilities to do such abnormal miracles can be of use… for our purpose." Lyra then gave a small smile. Each of the sisters were now interested to hear… for now.

"you caught my attention." Liza was now willing to give Lyra a second chance.

Lyla nodded "agree."

Even though most of them agreed, Leah had a bit of a grudge, but she tries her best not to show any harsh manners "Hmmmmm... tempting, but im still ticked about your foolish action. Because of you, my Lincoln is being prosecuted by some wannabe "guardian of multiverse"."

"Yes, forgiven me for my actions i've put you in, but i'm not sure why is _that_ my doing?" Lyra was a bit confused to her sisters upset rant. But in her response she was even more upset

"You tossed my host out to a decomposed body!" she yelled as she slammed her hand on the table and stood up on her feet "Not only that, you influenced him to try to discover new types of powers, which, he accidentally destroyed six worlds, and that's why we are being prosecuted for!"

Lyra then tries to ease her anger to a minimum "will you please calm yourself, let me explain everything I have to say, everything will be understandable for all of you." she motions her hands to everyone.

"Understandable? You honestly think you have something to say that is understandable?" Lane questioned as she was not impressed with the possibility of Lyra's benefits between the two.

"Ugh, Lane Greed Skill, in all of the pathogens I asked...it's you." She rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Thanks" Lane smiled

"It wasn't a compliment...so how's your Lincoln doing? I heard that you've been Influencing him to become a thief." giving an unimpressed look on her face, but Lane shrugged in response.

"Hey, if his family sended him to a stupid camp because of "the squirrel suit luck is wearing off"" she quoted as she rolled her eyes "then i gotta make him see the "Luck" in my perspective point of view."

{Story- No Luck, Only Skill}

"I can see that you two idiots have the same situation." Liza scowl as she started to become impatient with the meeting, but instead, brought in a sibling rivalry.

"Yeah right, my host didn't run away like Lyra did to hers" Lane pointed "Mine got sent to a stupid camp with couple of bad kids, each giving him crap, telling him how stupid it is to pretend that it's all going to be fine, he needs to realize that it's not going to be fine...he still thinks they're coming back, pffff, they're not!"

"This is why you're a greedy bastard" Lyra insulted, but Lane stood up from her seat and slam her hands on the table giving an intimidating look to Lyra and in her response she did the same.

"Enough!" Liza yelled as all the sisters are now paying their attention to her "We are here for a meeting, not to have a sibling rivalry, understood?!" all started to sit back down and later regain their focus. But not all.

"Who made you in charge? Your world is mostly about the Host's sisters fighting over money." Lyla argued

{Story- Emotional debt}

"I made him feel nothing, no emotions whatsoever, unlike you, I didn't have any temper to manipulate my host to avenge his death. And I didn't bring couple of random kids from the dead and go on a crazy rampage"

{Story- Death's vengeance}

"Well I wish I could have my own body to get it over with, unlike Lulu, I don't create my own body as a stuffed bunny attached to my host's back." Lyla glared at Lulu, and her response was upsetting.

{Story- One of the girls}

"Enough! And this time I mean it. Lyra what plan do you have in mind?" Liza asked

"Well…"

(20 minutes later)

"This plan is quite interesting." Leah complimented, even though she hated to admit.

"Shoot, this is undeniably tempting… but what's in it for us if we start a 'new'?" Lane smiled

"Quiet, Hmmm... a new abiogenesis? This could work, but you lack the materials and energy for your shift." Liza pointed out.

"No I don't, in my world, Luna is infected with my oc pathogens, and she will infect others." she said with pride

"How will that work?" Lane tilted her head.

"They will be my batteries to fuel the process, as soon as the corruption proses is nearly complete."

"ok, but why do you need us in the next phase?" Lulu asked

"Heh, don't you all see, we are what this new world needs!" she said with excitement as she stood up from her seat and

"Create space, create time, add life, death in natural selection, survival skills, and give great wisdom." said with a sense of Honor and glory. Everyone in the room seemed to be amazed and yet intrigued about this new plan.

"And soon we can become one by fusion, and be one being that is fully powerful to be labeled as a god."

"Fuse?" Liza questioned

"Me fused with all you idiots?" Lane insulted

"I refuse to be one with you all." Leah also insulted

"No, don't you all see, we can become one and be-" Lyra was interrupted by Lyla.

"I know what you mean… I don't like it."

"Neither do I" Lulu also agreed

"Sorry, but I can't" Leah rejects

"No, I need you all, I-"

"We decline this invitation, we don't want anything to do with each other." Liza said as she starts to slowly disappear, and rest did the same, leaving Lyra upset.

(End of flashback)

"Damn them all… I'll show them… I will do this without them… I am Lyra Envy Space and we'll see who is in control of this new world."

"That also means a long detour to your plan, right?" the same orb hover on top of Lyra

"Yes, we need to make some changes if I'm going to succeed"

 **Disconnection process- 78%**

 **XXX**

While being on the run, the loud family were in deep trouble. Driving Lincoln away was one of them, but accepting the offer from the feds to perform such experimentation on their family was bigger. An hour after stealing their vehicle Luna suddenly feels more dazed and nauseous. Lana was slowly bleeding from her nose, but she added tissue to prevent from the bleeding. The blood was bit darker than usual but the family was feeling concerned.

As the sun was visible to the windshield, the children started to wake up from the 3 hour sleep, although Lynn Sr didn't get any sleep as he was currently driving.

"Kids, we are going make a stop, I need something to keep me awake." most of the nodded as they looked around and sees a sign that says Florida Jacksonville. They realized that they are now getting closer. Lisa appears to be holding a device with a large monitor that has a map of the location and there's a yellow dot and a name below it. _Lily._

"we're getting close, Lily's tracker shows that we're about 15 miles to our destination" she was able to create another tracking receiver and reactivate Lily's transmitter tracker. Later she puts down the tracker and looks at a portable microscope that contains a sample of the purple substance that belong to Luna when it was dripping from her nose. And her response was surprising. "These are the same pathogens that is inside Lincoln, but it's... deformed? Impossible" she was speechless to see in her own eyes. She realize that these pathogens are not being form by itself but rather it's Ill? Powerful pathogens that can be sick too? To Lisa it's Impossible.

"What do you mean impossible, if those things are inside Lincoln, giving him godlike powers, won't Luna have powers too?" Lori question as Lisa slowly moves her head left and right indicating it was a no. She looks back at the microscope "I'm not sure if that is possible, they don't seem to be active, but their moving molecular structure of Luna's blood DNA"

"Meaning?"

"It's trying to rearrange Luna's DNA to fit their need." she literally took a moment of silence as she takes a closer look with the lenses and what she discovered was very unsettling. "Uh...i have two theory, this will be complicated to explain, so I'll make this simple"

The rest of the siblings nodded while the parents are also listening. "It's possible that these pathogens are trying to rearrange her DNA and also her body in order to create and inhabitable vessel for both or itself to survive. I'm not sure what would the results be right after they finish reconstruction, but it's still not confirmed."

"You mean… my body could change into something weird?" Luna questioned as she was starting get to get scared, knowing the pathogens that lives inside her can do something that is unknown, even Lana feels the same way "it's not confirmed yet, but I will try to find out the situation to your problem" Lisa promised as Luna seemed to be more comfortable with this.

"What's the second theory?" Lana asked, even everyone started to wonder as well. Lisa gave a concern look on her face but also a sad one. All her siblings notice this and they begin to worry, Lisa was not know for showing any emotions whatsoever, so it's serious "Well… if we don't get to Lincoln on time to get a cure from his pure pathogens…your corrupted pathogens could shut down...along with your vital organs." and with that, there was a sense of chills and goosebumps in the car, along with heart drops.

"But I found a way to slow down the process, l need to find a pharmacy that contains these certain medication that have certain chemical properties that would be useful to add more time" she said as she pulled out a piece of paper and starts listing out the medications that she properly needs, but the problem is it's early morning, very early in the morning that most of the pharmacies at every certain markets are not available, but something caught Leni's eyes that she believes it could be possible that a pharmacist could be in this certain place.

"How about that mall" Leni said as she pointed at a mall building that is very close to the highway exit. It showed many parked cars in the parking lot and people entering and exiting. Most of the siblings were not intrigued by this as they weren't in the mood for Leni's mall shopping habits.

"Leni, you can't be serious" Lori scowl but Lisa began to wonder "actually there might be a possible pharmacist clinic in there, and the medication that I listed are not available in gas stations or any other normal market"

"The mall it is" lynn Sr said as he drove to the exit road of the highway and headed straight inside the parking lot trying to find any parking space. Not spots are available, expect the handicap parking.

"Why don't you park there, I have a handicap sign to hang on the rear view mirror." Albert took out a handicap sign out of his back pocket. "Why do you have that with you, you didn't drive anymore."

Rita questioned as Lynn Sr pulls over to a parking spot where it has the handicap symbol visible on a metal poll. "I don't, I have been breaking rules."

"Still!" Rita said as she was upset about her father is still breaking couple of laws. Albert respond back but the whole family felt a strong impact on the back. Apparently a car crashed right behind the family intentionality. The whole family got out of the stolen vehicle, but Luna seem to find her legs very difficult to move as Leni had to help.

Later an old man with a cane came out of the car with a sunglasses "Who In the hell parked in my space?! That's like calling 1-800-collected-ass-whoopin, and no, that ain't toll free call, partner!" the old yelled in aggression, he doesn't seem to be facing the family.

"You hit us! Are you blind!?" Albert questioned as he was upset, all of them were. But to the man's response was surprising. "Yes. I. Am!" he pointed his cane very close to Albert.

"Wait, your blind?" he questioned as he noticed the sunglasses would explain his response.

"YES! Blind! You got a problem with that, stupid!?" The blind man yelled.

"You could have injured us!" Leni yelled

"Or killed us!" Lori yelled

"Or somebody!" Lynn jr yelled

"Bah! I be doing them a favor, getting killed by me is close to an honorable death as most of these people are gonna get." he spoke with arrogance

"You must be crazy!" Leni pointed out as she helps luna move to the mall but noticed that the stolen vehicle has a dent. "There's a dent on the back, you better have insurance."

"Leni, we don't own this-" Lori trying correct her, but was interrupted by the crazy blind man.

"You stupid?!"

"Hey hey, don't say that about my granddaughter like that!" Albert stood In front of the crazy blind man and yelled. Rita noticed the heavy tension between the two elderly citizens. "Uh kids, you and your father head inside, I need to handle this situation."

"Ok" they agreed as they head inside, but Rita and her father Albert stayed.

"Dumbass ass, _you_ don't talk to me like that." the old man moved his head forward, causing Albert to shift back. But he was not going to have this problem to be ignored. "Watch it, you-"

"And you better have insurance! Ass-whoopin insurance and your about to pay a deductible!" he lifts his cane and began to throw the first swing. Albert douged it and formed a fist, ready to launch the next swing. "Why you!"

"Dad, stop! He's not worth it!" Rita yelled as she grabs Albert and struggled to pull him out.

XXX

 **Disconnection process- 82 %**

In the kitchen, Lincoln was eating scrambled eggs with the rest of the Anderson family on a large table. Lily is currently sitting next to Lincoln in a baby chair seat, one that used to be one of Maria's children. Three boys are on the opposite side of where Lincoln is sitting, triples. The other boy is also has red hair, yellow T-shirt, and grey shorts. Another child is a little girl that seems to be the same age as Lola and Lana. She wears a blue dress with black slip-on shoes.

The boy who took the screwdriver from his brother was named Jake. he tilted his head and asked "So Lincoln, is it true, your family locked you out for being bad luck"

"Jake!" His siblings yelled, even her mother. Most thought that it's not appropriate to ask a child who has gone through such neglect.

"Oh sorry" Jake apologies

"No, it's fine… and yes it happened." He said as he slowly looks down in no desire to talk about this subject. Most of the them were now feeling nervous to hear from Lincoln's response. But the subject hasn't changed between Jacob and Lincoln, whether he is entirely convinced to let the runaway child to stay, or have to go with the authorities. "So Lincoln, is this true?" He asked as he gave a stern look, when Lincoln raised his head to see his face, he began to feel very uncomfortable.

"...Yes…" giving an unease tone as this made Jacob see this as a sign of weakness to Lincoln's claim. Sophia placed her hand on her head in annoyance as she was tired of Jacob being in charge of the argument, heck, even her argument. "please don't do this, you always do this"

The table drew their attention towards Sophia as she knew how this all goes. Jacob then rolled his eyes. "I do not- ok give me some examples"

"Let's see, we always debate whether I should have a pet when I was young, walk home from school alone, got to the movies with some friends, heck even debate whether I should get a car. but nooooo, your always say no, not because your older, because your 'always right'." She claimed as the tension in the table began to get awkward between two siblings. Even Lincoln got awkward by this as it remained him how his sisters always debate against each other, especially the day where he tried to persuade his sisters to vote for dairyland, but instead they vote the mall.

"Yep, that sounds like Dad." one of the boys spoke out with laughter.

"Hundred percent" Jake joked

"I… ok I maybe I have been too much." He admitted with embarrassment along with a blush. The rest chuckle while the tension suddenly shift from serious sibling problem to a chuckle of funny memories. The chuckle then stopped as Jacob returned to his conversation with Lincoln and his side of the argument.

"Lincoln, Sophia told me that you took Lily with you because your afraid that your family are a bad influence, is that also true?" he questioned while Lincoln nods his head as the other children, even the mother, were surprised by this. But they completely understand, knowing how serious this is to lock a minor out of the house is very serious, especially to Maria. "I'll admit that it's my cause of it, because I faked my bad luck reuse, but I wasn't expecting for them to go this far"

"What do you mean?" jacob asked

"Well you see, i've been attending my sister's activities for so long that I hardly have any time for myself, but I ran into my sister, Lynn, who wanted me to come to her game, but I said 'no' and she threaten me with a baseball bat" he was feeling very upset up to this point. His anger started to rise but somehow it drastically diminish to where lincoln begins to feel calm.

 **Lyra- "NO… i don't need anymore of this to delay everything i've worked for.** "

{she speaks but Lincoln doesn't hear}

"Hmmm, and this is where sophia explain the rest." jacob said as lincoln nodded.

"They've gone too far" Jake comment

" _Familias_ should never kick their own out of their homes, or even a part of it." Maria said as she drawn Lincoln's attention to her sentence. He agreed to her words as he wanted it to be true for his sisters and parents...but fate told otherwise. "I'm not trying to make assumption, but as a mother, I would never neglect my children for being different, and look different" she said as she assumed that Lincoln was treated different for being different himself, the white hair, and purple pupils. It might be her posible assumption.

Lincoln felt the same as he started to realize that not only he believes that he is treated differently because of his gender, but his appearance? "Wait, you mean that I'm treated different because I look different?" Lincoln doesn't mind getting mocked or treated different because of his appearance of his white hair as he's used to it and have thick skin, but from his family… it's quite nerving.

"I assume, but I'm not saying that it's true" Maria assured. "But you can stay with us as long as you need." Maria smiled as the rest of the table gave the same smile. But Jacob wasn't sure if he could decide for himself. "Wait hold on, Look Lincoln, you seem like a nice kid, but I'm need a moment to decide-

"Jacob" Maria signaled her husband, and right in the exact moment he turned his head, he sees her wife with a sandle on her hand and she is giving a harsh look. Jacob's face turned blank for a moment and turned back to Lincoln with a nervous smile. "You can stay as long as you like" he said as he goes back to eating his scrambled eggs. This made Lincoln feel pleased, while the others, except Jacob, laughed at this.

"Guess mom is the woman of the house" the little girl laughed

"Always and never forget it" Maria chuckled.

 **XXX**

The mall is not filled with much people but it's not close to being deserted. Many pedestrians walked by many variety of stores to find their interest or looking for their destination. The loud family separated as Lisa was very picky with certain medicines. But Lynn Sr bought a bottle of Modafinil to keep himself awake, considering that he drove for the last couple of hours.

Some of medicines have the components that she needed but it's mixed with other components that can be a problem to her customized supplements. "Ugh, I'm running out of time" Lisa said as she was frustrated. She held multiple random bottles and reading the labels on the back "These are not going get me any progress for the supplements"

Meanwhile at the center of the mall lies a large fountain where multiple benches circulates around it. Luna and lana sat down with the help of Leni, Luan and Lola Looked to be in a bad state as they were feeling very nauseous, along with a headache. "How long do they have?" Lola asked as she was worried that one of Lisa's theory be true. But Luan was not going to let then feel any sorrow, especially lola considering that she is far young to understand death. "No, it won't happen, remember that it's just a theory that Lisa told us, it doesn't mean anything." Leni felt the same way as she too doesn't want to see any frighten faces "y-yeah, it's going to be fine, Lisa-"

"Uh girls, look" they all quickly turn, only to lori walking up to then with a phone on her hand that contain a video. 'We're in so much trouble now" she said as she pressed play and it showed an camara view pointing at a Happy Burger restaurant that they once stopped. Their faces were shown in fear as the title of the video was labeled 'family robbed a burger store and murdered all employees'

" _The authority have claimed that a bloody maseker had happen here in this restaurant three hours ago, one of the officers also claimed that a grusom robbery was caused by eleven people. We are here with agent Kim Martin who received the surveillance tapes."_

" _Thank you, we analyzed the surveillance tapes and the fingerprints left behind, we're able to identify the suspects as the loud family."_ then the image turned to a list of pictures of their faces, and name and age at the bottom. All except Lincoln and Lily are not posted in the image, but that didn't stop the sisters from feeling disbelief. Even now as Luna watches the video she is not aware that some else is watching through her eyes.

 **Lyra- "no...no no no NO, i had enough of dead ends, obstacles, and delays that are in my way… taking control of the body is now a weak option… i need another detour…"**

But before the video could continue, Lola in a sense of fear snached lori's phone and tossed it to the fountain. Lori was startled by this but also upset to see her sister tossing her phone to the water. "Why did you do that?!"

"well DUH, If they know alot about us, then it won't be that hard to track us!" Lola panicked as the rest of the siblings were scared out of their hearts. "We were set up… what do we do?" Luna asked as she was not feeling well than before, not physically, but emotionally.

"I...i don't know" Lori wasn't sure as she had that kind of response from her parents, sure it was disbelief at first but wasn't sure what to do next, but a few moments later they had an idea.

"We're going shopping for new clothes, so we won't be easily recognized. Me, Lynn, and Lucy just got started, Lynn has bought Luna and Lana a few outfits since you two can't focus your sick." she pointed at Luna and Lana as they gave a weak nod. Luna then stood up on her feet but she wobbled for a moment as Leni holded her shoulder. "Wait, not so fast, your going to fall"

"I can walk fine now, is my sense of sickness that i need to worry about." She said as she gave a gag for a second but came to her senses. "I just need to use the bathroom to water my face to stay focus" she heads out passing by each store by her left side but finding rather difficult to see any visual of the restroom label. But after couple of minutes of searching she eventually found one and procedes.

She pushed the door open and noticed that its empty, nothing strange there. She quickly faces the sink and turns the knob for the cold water and places her hand for a handful of water. She splashes it to her face to help her focus, but just as she moves her hand that covered her eyes she sees a reflection of someone standing behind her. A woman, almost the slight age of lori, with a purple sweater, brown pants, black slip-on shoe, short brown hair, and glasses. What makes this chilling was that she looks very similar to Lisa, but she is smiling.

 **Corruption- 93%**

"You're almost there, Luna…. almost there"

 **She is not going to die…**


	10. Corruption

**I'm having problems with this website considering the "code one" and "type 2 errors" I've been having and I am left with many problems that are difficult to get used to. The last chapter there was a lot of errors and misspellings that I was confused. I look back at my original document and the spelling is fine, which I think the doc manager somehow autocorrects. Its now fixed and you can go back and read it if you want.**

 **As you may have noticed that each pathogen have their own host (aka Lincolns) in each different stories. And what they said either gave hints to what each story is about, or spoiled it. And yes, each pathogen have their middle names after every seven deadly sins, but I will not explain why, but they do tie to their personality. Yes, even Lyra's full name, Lyra Envy Space can show how her personality is mostly about jealousy. Which she is jealous of one thing, and that 'thing' drove her to cause all this mayhem, but I can't tell you why, just read.**

 **Just to point out, Luna is not going to DIE because of her corruption, I would never want that to be in the story. corruption is complicated from what I'm describing.**

 **Anyways this chapter is gonna get crazy….**

Luna was startled as she gets another handful of water and splashes it to her face, looking back the mirror...the figure is gone. She looks back and also notices that there was no one there, she took a deep breath to regain her focus as it was very surprising to her. Thinking that it's her condition that is creating the illusions that deceive her eyes and mind. But what made her unease was the image of the figure has the same image and appearance as Lisa, but older. "I must be seeing things, man" she anxiously said as she starts to head out the restroom, but before she could leave out through the door, the same voice spoke

"You're not going to die, I never kill" the feminine voice spoke as Luna quickly turns around only to see no one there. She begins to think that it might be someone in behind the stalls but not sighs of limbs are shown underneath those doors. She was now feeling very unease than before. "Wh- who's there?" she quiver as there was a moment of silence until… "I have an important role for you" the voice whispered through luna's left ear. Luna gave a small scream and ran out through the door that leads outside of the restroom were bumped into a random pedestrian.

"Watch it kid!" the man scowled as he continued to walk. Luna didn't pay that much attention as she heads back to find her sisters, looking for Lisa to explain her problem. Running back to her previous location, she found Lisa holding a beaker along with a stand on the floor that contains test tube, beakers, bunsen burner, and multiple empty pills/medicine littered all around the floor in her area. But the rest of the sibling was nowhere to be found except for Lana as she was lying on the bench seat. She seemed to be tired and dazed at the same time as she nearly fell off her seat.

"Lisa, I have a problem!" she raised her tone in fear as Lisa noticed but she was too concentrated on creating the necessary supplements to slow down the infected pathogen process. "I can't speak right now, Lana's condition seemed to be worsening than yours" anxiously said as Luna looks back at Lana only to see that she is in a horrible condition than herself. Her immune system is far weaker than luna as she is quite younger than Luna. " I'm almost finished but I need to stay focused" Lisa said as she goes through dozens of vials and test tube to speed the process.

"But, dude, I think I'm seeing things, I just saw-"

"Not now Luna, this more important than "seeing things" which you are describing a minor hallucination, Lana just had one." she motioned to Lana as she gave a weak nod. "I just saw Lisa in front of me, but she looks older." she weakly spoke as she was still dazed. This surprised Luna as she had the same hallucination of a person, but Lisa didn't believe that it has a meaning.

"There's a music store near us, you can ease yourself there until I finish here." Lisa pointed at a store section that has a boom box symbol on the top-front of the store. Luna didn't have time to get a taste of music when she is in a state of anxiety about her condition, but she realized that it would only distract Lisa from her experiment , she thought that she was right, it's possible that it's just a symptom of hallucination and it's just a coincidence to have the same Illusion of older Lisa and its nothing serious. So she thought of taking Lisas advise to head to the music store and take the amount of stress out of her system. "Ok, where's the place" Luna asked as Lisa pointed to her left side that leads to a visual store on the far right side of the building. Luna nodded "thanks"

She heads towards the store and took a deep breath since she knew the fraud news was out and people could notice how she could be easily noticed, so she needed to be very stealthy to her surroundings. Most people don't pay attention to the news, not even if the topic was about a robbery, car crash, and murder. They don't have the spark of persuasive interest that would hook the viewer's attention, but "family rob and murder all employees at a restaurant" ….now that's a giant anchor that caught the whole world's attention. What she didn't notice was… the sick feeling was gone, the pain, daze, irritation, and nausea was gone. She heads inside the store and it's filled with multiple stands with dozen speaker box, each was small and large, long and with a different brand. Record players, mixtapes, headphones, and earbuds. She looks around in awe "Woah… this my kind of heaven"

"You like what you see?" a man's voice spoke behind Luna, she turns around to see a mid-twenties man with a name tag on his right chest that said Jeff and at the bottom said Manager, he appears to be wearing a leather jacket and long brown messy hair.

"Sure do, dude- whoa what's that!" she saw something that caught her attention as she heads in the center of the store and sees a shelf with multiple kinds of headphones, all new and ready to make a sound.

"These are the Common Tern Bird headphones, it features an all-new modern style and delivers immersive surround sounds, plus the audio is powerful in 50mm over-ear speakers and features high-sensitivity mic that can be flipped-up to mute. They are the best headphones for not just listening to music clearly but also making songs with the mic to capture your singing voice."

"Whoa… how much" she said in excitement, eager to buy a set.

"$249.95"

"Dang it"

 **XXX**

All goes well with the family and the rest of the day is going well for the most part. Jacob and Maria head out to work, leaving Sophia in charge, even though she is currently in the living room, on her laptop filling out a college application. "Hmmmmm…. I think it looks great, but I am not sure if this place would work out well for the first day."

While she is doing that, Lily was starting to feel well, but a running nose, but still it's showing a bit of progress. She was having quite a fun time with to young little girl, Lupe in her room. Both were playing building blocks that used to be hers when she was the same age as Lily. "You are so adorable" Lupe said as she looks at her friend stacking blocks to make a small tower with a couple of wooden blocks.

"Poo poo" Lily cheered as she finished her tall tower.

Meanwhile at her brother's room…

"No, I should be Player one!" Jake held as he argued with his brother, Josh. (The third one)

"No, we're not going to lose this again just because you wanted to make a "trick""

"But I know I could do it" Jake argued

"No, this is why we never finish the game"

Two brothers argued over a car vehicle for a car race video game that neither both could cooperate with each other for the benefit of their choosing. While they were arguing, Lincoln and the other sibling, who fought for the screwdriver from Jake, were sitting on the triple bunk beds. Both sat at the very bottom if the bed watching to siblings fighting over a simple car model. "Are you all like this?" Lincoln asked as he watched the boy tinkering with a circuit board with an antenna on the side.

"Well just Jake and Josh, I just don't like to argue with them, it's not really worth the time" the boy said as he starts examining the circuit board.

"But I know I could do it" Jake argued

"No, this is why we never finish the game" Josh counter

"Look at me, look at me, I'm player one" he pointed at himself as he tries to intimidate his brother, but no effect.

"That is so wrong" Lincoln muttered quietly

"Oh nononono, I don't look at you, you look at me, look at me!" Josh argued

"Look at me"

"Look at me"

"Look at me"

"Look at you, being all "look at me"" Josh imitated his brother in a mocking way.

"Look at me!" Jake yelled as they later look back at his brother, who was sitting next to Lincoln. He looked up and raised a brow of irritation. "Don't look at me, look at him" he pointed at his brother Jake. Both then went back to their argument back and forth.

"Look at me"

"Look at me"

"Look at me"

"Hey look at me" both looked back their brother and saw that he juggling tools. Each was a hammer, wrench, and a screwdriver. The angry brothers were not impressed, but Lincoln was.

"Whoa look at him" Lincoln pointed. The door open by Sophia as she was overcome with frustrations. "Hey what's going here?" Sophia Asked with concern. it's rather hard to concentrate on signing and going through steps to enter a decent college application. The Two ranted and yelled at the same time to the point where it's rather hard to understand.

"One at a time, please." Sophia asked as the brothers began to explain. Lincoln felt a sense of urge to use the restroom… which is odd, but he got up and head towards the door where the argument was Rather faint to his ears.

Upon entering the bathroom Lincoln felt something wasn't right. after he closed the door behind him a bold feeling was chilling and unnerving, the feeling was described as strong energy that's crawling around the back… which is similar to goosebumps. But this isn't goosebumps…

 **Disconnection process- 98%**

It's not fear. Lincoln shrugged off the feeling but it wouldn't let him ignore it. From what Lincoln could describe in his perspective point of view is a feeling that happens when you can't justify your own actions due to moral reasons or regret of what could have been different.

 **Disconnection process- 99%**

"What am I feeling… this feels weird…" Lincoln said as the feeling was growing stronger. What does it feel like? It depends on what you did and your personality. Some people can forgive themselves for the thing they did wrong (to them), some people find it very difficult to tolerate their past behaviors. Among the second group, this feeling can be extremely uncomfortable to the point that it makes the person become paranoid. And with that…

 **Lyra- "Finally… I'm free"**

 **Disconnection process- complete.**

 **Cortisol chemicals- 189%**

{cortisol: a chemical in the brain that makes you feel guilt}

Lincoln was struck by a strong energy that was kept inside for hours. The energy struck him fast to the point where he fell on his back and wrapped his arms around his waist like it's some sort of pain… but it's not pain. His pupils glowed brightly for a moment until it dimed and the color switch from dark purple to dark pink.

"N-no… I… this isn't what I wanted!" Lincoln couldn't move from the floor but was able to lay on his side. He gave a sorrowed look with fresh hot tears poured out of his eyes and dripped on the floor. He begins to breathe heavily and rapidly as this energy grew more and more to overcome his sense. Lincoln was hit… by guilt. for him, guilt feels like draining energy, it renders him useless and washes away his creativity. All that cortisol chemicals that were stored or plugged by Lyra was set aside for too long and building up beyond the maximum was enough to paralyze the crying child with guilt.

The physical feeling of guilt hits you fast. It feels like your chest and inside of your head being slowly melted away. The heat at your eyes grow fast and within seconds after, your chest feels like dropping the temperature and cold and empty, sucking you from within. If the guilt is great, you will have to breathe faster to withstand it. It is just one corrosive feeling, a way to be self-tortured. That's when you become your worst enemy.

He realized that his trip, his plans, his actions of abusing his powers were unforgivable, especially when he yelled and screamed at his family. it wasn't worth it anymore.

"I want…" *sniff* "to go back… I want to go…" *sniff* "home" he quietly sobbed, he relized how foolish it was to do such actions that driven him to do things without thinking. Heck, his friends are back home and he didn't even think about Clyde for not even a single second, he could've had help, but fate told otherwise. somehow he heard a voice whispers his ears.

 **Lyra- If you want to go back, then go back, they want you back, your family care about you... that's what I'm been telling you to do, but it's not too late.**

The voice sounded sympathy for Lincoln.

 **XXX**

Luna was impressed by all the products in the store. She was astonished by the sounds and it's a quality frequency that bounces around the store. But one thought came to her mind, she realized that she was feeling better than before, which is odd. "I guess the sound of music that- ...what the?" She thought to herself but noticed that the whole place was slowing down. The motion of each pedestrian was moving slow… then frozen. The place grew quiet with no sound of music to be heard, her vision was seeing all black and white around the place.

But as soon as she was going to move… but she can't. Somehow she was paralyzed from where she is standing, unable to move a finger. But a feminine voice was heard...

"Luna loud, the musical genius of the family. Even in your head is filled with the love of musical instruments and sounds, and would be considered stubborn" Luna was in a state of panic as the voice sounded familiar but it sounded like it's approaching from behind which is very unsettling to imagine.

"Isn't it fascinating that the human brain can be very fast to the point where in 'here' we could spend three minutes, and one second out there? Well, we have a lot talking to do…" Luna could now see the figure walked right beside her and later stood right in front of her. It's her… Lyra.

Lyra raised her hand and snapped her fingers, releasing Luna from paralysis state. Luna fell on her back and was breath rapid with fear. "Wh-what the… Lisa?"

"It's Lyra" she gave an unemotional look on her face as she spawns in a chair behind her and sat down. Luna was now getting more frightened by the sudden appearance of the chair that magically appeared from thin air. "Now I'm going to make this quick and simple, your going to hand Lisa over to me, or you will be in a huge debt."

"Wh- what?" still trembling as she was still frightened by her surroundings and the fact that the people around her are frozen in time, but realized something that calmed her down just a bit and then she stood up, taking a deep breath as she seemed to be calm while closing her eyes. "This is not real, is just a hallucination, Lisa will-"

"Lisa is not here but me. And this not a hallucination." Lyra assured as she leans her head on her hand and giving no impression of her concern. But Luna didn't want to listen.

"Shut up, you're not real!" she yelled as she tried to calm herself, but Lyra didn't react much.

"That's fine, whatever makes you feel calm." Lyra shrugged since she didn't want to waste time and make it quick. She needed to get her tasks on time while her other plans are in motion. But since Luna can't cooperate, Lyra will have to force her to do so.

"I wonder why would you worship your God? Humans believe he is all good and pure, praying for him is a simple way to fix your problems, but as you'll learn…" she stood up from her chair and lifts her hands. A structure of the Double helix of the DNA appeared on her hand "we pathogens and bacterias made you evolve into humans, not your God." Lyra then walks up to Luna while holding the double helix, but as she is getting closer the double helix started to change as it changes the connection between the strands, and the color changed to purple. Even though Luna's eyes are closed, she took a peak since the footsteps started to sound closer, and she jolted out of fear. She tried to run but fell on her back. "Wh-what the- stay away!"

"God may be good but he created evil… even the devil was once an angel… the world began with many catastrophic events caused by your ancestor's hands. You realize that the human mind is filled with flaws that would persuade many errors, there's still the reptilian brain in each human. And yet, humans roam around the earth with those errors with free will and freedom." she Neal's down and pushed the double helix in Luna's chest, which it merger with her and later faded. Luna felt a strong, crawling feeling moving around her body.

"but you'll soon learn…" Lyra gave a smile as she disappeared from thin air. The whole area started to form back its color. but even though Luna was on the ground in her mind, but in the real world, she is standing right where she was before entering the mind. she looks around and gave a sigh of relief, thinking that it's just another hallucination.

"Thank goodness, what a horrible-" Luna suddenly feels multiple strong pain all around her body, she quickly falls on the floor in pain. The rest of the customers heard a loud thump and noticed that it was Luna fallen down to the ground. Most were concerned while others just watched and shrugged off.

 **Lyra- "...even freedom has a price"**

 **Luna's Corruption- 100%**

Luna gave a loud scream as she could feel her body was being torn apart and put together, but in reality, her DNA, the blueprint to her body's appearance is now deconstructing and later rearrange. She looks at her hand noticed that her skin was sprouting out purple fur. she was in a world of pain as she could hear and feel her bones crack and reassemble, and she could feel her body growing and stretching. Purple fur popped out everywhere on her body, and her limbs are growing, her clothing was starting to become tight to the point of ripping. The people around her startled as they moved away from her or walked out the store.

What happened next is very gruesome. Muscle tissues popped out of her back, shoulders, elbows, and chest and it formed in tentacles, but each of then reached out and grabbed multiple round speakers near her and pulled then back into her body. The speakers then merged with her body.

Oxygen- 65%^2

Carbon- 18%^2

Hydrogen- 10%^2

Nitrogen- 3%^2

Calcium- 1.5%^2

Phosphorus- 1.2%^2

Potassium- 0.2%^2

Sulfur- 0.2%^2

Chlorine- 0.2%^2

Sodium- 0.1%^2

Magnesium- 0.05%^2

Element ingredients of the human body, but increased by the square root.

Lyra- "These corrupted pathogens have shown me yet another wonder, though I see these speakers for useful application for this appearance. pathogens, machine, and human anatomy have aluminate the merger between the bond of the machine and organic matter. You should be honored to be the first to be, and you could be useful to my need."

As the final process was finished, Luna is no longer herself anymore. What was left now was a beast that stands on all four paws, the body of a wolf with sound speakers attached/merged with it, and the head of a fox. Her body was 15 feet high where the roof suddenly breaks.

{She looks like a 'maned wolf', just to let you know what animal her corruption looks like, plus she will be referred to "it" instead of "she"}

 **Lyra- "You carry your prison with you, that body… will be your cell. Bring me the girl and wash away your illness."**

Multiple screams were heard around the store when the customers were terrified to see a giant beast breaking the roof along knocking down shelves and tables off. The creature growled as it gave a loud bark and dashed out of the store, breaking the entrance and walls with it. The pedestrians were startled and screamed as they ran away from the creature. Just meters away from there, Lisa and Lana were still at the fountain, but they were startled by a loud bark, along with a crash. Lana didn't look very well as she started to lay on her back unable to be aware of the loud sound of the weak feeling around her body. Lisa felt the ground shake as she turns around only to see a beast moving slowly to her with long hind legs, purple fur, round speakers fused with its body, and the face of a fox. The eyes appeared to be purple pupils.

"Is that… a giant maned wolf?" she said as the creature moves closer, she could hear the growler as it looks straight at her. "Uh oh"

The speakers on creatures body started to make a low stutter sound, then a clear sound came out in a form of a… music?

(Cocaine by Nomy)

 _ **You are in pain.**_

 _ **Take your life, take your life with cocaine**_

 _ **But I am who I am, so I do what I can when I can**_

 _ **But I can't really do a damn thing.**_

The beast pounced right towards Lisa, but she quickly moves to her right. she could see the creature landed on her little chemistry stand, beakers and test tube glass shattered and liquid substance splashed everywhere. The force was intense where the floor created cracks and chips. Lisa was now in fear, standing and facing the creature as it gave a harsh growl, but it turn the other way to see Lana laying on the bench, she was not feeling well. Lana couldn't notice what was going on since its faint to her ears and blurry to her vision. The creature raised its head as it took a deep breath and then exhaled an unknown purple cloud of smoke on Lana.

 _ **So fine, this day**_

 _ **All your problems has gone away**_

 _ **But tomorrow, when you wake up**_

 _ **All your problems are back to stay**_

The cloud has clear and Lisa saw something that scared her to this day… Lana was dissolved into purple slime as it all drips and drains out of her clothing and out to the floor. There was nothing left of her but only purple liquid. The creature turns its attention to Lisa and began to growl as it gave a look of anger. Without hesitation, she ran as quickly as she could, and the creature dashed on the chase, but considering the four-year-old was very much slower, she was unable to outrun the beast with her tiny legs. She could hear it coming closer and closer then… it stopped, she didn't stop running or even look back to see what stopped the creature, but she was certain to stay alive from the danger.

What really happened was a hit on the head by a thrown glass sphere. The creature stuttered for a moment as it stopped running and looks back to see child close to a store called Spells and Curse, a goth store. It appears to be lucy who threw the glass orb at the beast. The creature slowly moves towards Lucy. The little goth girl didn't show any fear as she was holding a spell book from the store's merchandise.

 _ **Tell me what it is and it would never be like this**_

 _ **A problem that we have in common baby tell me what it is**_

 _ **It probably doesn't mean a piss, yeah**_

 _ **Rip my heart apart**_

"Begone demon!" Lucy yelled as she opened a page in the book that is labeled 'Demonic Banishment Spell' and begins to read out loud.

" _Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!_ "

The creature moved closer to Lucy as her gibberish chant was not effective. Its music grew louder and louder, but Lucy continues to do her thing.

" _Ergo, draco maledicte. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus audi nos!_ " Lucy finished her chant as she looks at the beast only to see that it didn't give an effect. The beast stopped as it now stood on four in front of the child, looking down she looks like a small mouse to it, giving an unimpressed look on its face. Lucy began to feel worried and looks back at the book to pull out another spell.

"Uh… libertate servire- AHHH" Lucy was snatched up by the beast's paw as it lifts her to her height to meet eye to eye. The beast looks at Lucy right at her face seeing Lucy in a terrified state, then the music from the speakers stopped and a voice came out that is sounded like Luna, but it's rather mixed with a familiar voice.

 **Luna/Lyra- "Humans who would dare play god must pay a heavy price for their arrogance"**

The tone sounded angry, but not just angry for no reason, this tone sounded like it had a reason to hate. The paw that was holding the child begins to squeeze to immense force suffocating her, but she could feel more force to the point of pain. She knew that her bones in her limbs and body would break to pieces, but…

"HEY!" a loud yelled was heard from behind. The beast turns around and sees the rest of the family. It appears that Lisa signaled her family and they were not happy at all since they were told about Lana.

"You monster, you killed my sister!" Lola yelled in hate and anger but tears were visible as she was in pain to hear her twins death. She threw a broken brick that fell from the roof when it was shattered by the beast's dashing run.

"Let go of her!" Lynn jr yelled as she ran towards the beast with a baseball bat that she got from the sports section, but the wolf-like creature threw Lucy at her with a high intense velocity and they were launched out and slammed against the wall in daze and uncountions. but just as they were all about to attack they realized that it realised Lucy, so Albert quickly grabbed the knocked out duo granddaughters and heads out to the front door entrance to exit, the rest did the same.

The beast follows as it dashed through the mall making the ground shake, breaking the second-floor sides and the roof. It also breaks through the escalators that blocked its path.

 _ **Now it's too late, too late to live**_

 _ **Only heaven loves you now**_

 _ **So love it back for once, just once**_

 _ **Now it's too late, too late to live**_

 _ **And my conscious killing me**_

 _ **So am I alive but I'm not free**_

"We're almost there, we just got to head to the- AHHH" Lori fell to the ground as the purple cloud of smoke hit her back by the creature. The fog was the same that hit Lana but this time it's different.

"Lori!" the family yelled in a union as they slowed down but Lisa interpreted that. "Wait don't stop…"

 **Lori's corruption- 100%**

While the beast still heads towards the family, Lori was no longer herself as the fog clear it should a 10-foot transparent human figure. The figure has purple veins that can be seen through her body, no face, no clothing, just a mere like ghost that emits electricity. Them it heads off somewhere to do its own thing, without any sign of Lori in control.

"What is that?" Leni yelled

"It seems that the giant maned wolf mutant can- wait…" Lisa noticed something that about the beast that is currently chasing them but there's something on its neck that looked familiar. Luna's shirt.

"Uh-oh… I was too late" she felt very ill with guilt as the rest hears her words as well but wasn't sure what she means. But they heard a loud scream as they turned around to see Leni was grabbed by the beast and sprayed by its purple fog.

"NO!" Luan yelled as she turns back.

"Luan what are you doing!?" Rita yelled at her as the rest were about to stop, but Lisa interrupted. "Don't stop, keep running"

"But Luan-"

"She's not killing them, it's Luna" she pointed at the beast and noticed the shirt around the neck. They were shocked to see this.

"We need to go, we can still cure them but we need to leave first" Lisa yelled

"But Luan-"

"I can cure Luan later, now go!" Lisa yelled as they still continue to run, leaving Luan behind but they knew that she will be ok when Lisa can turn them back. Luan runs to the beast and grabbed a metal bar that flew out from the crashed escalators. Get very close to the beast and then swung the metal bar on its leg. But to no effect.

The smoke clears and revealed Leni to be another 10 feet humanoid figure, but she's made out of… diamond? With no face at all and it walks away and looks around in confusion, Leni is no longer uncontrol. Luan was terrified and walks back slowly but she was struck by a large number of purple fumes of smoke. She couldn't breathe and feels very strange as her body feels like it's breaking apart by molecules by molecules. Feeling light and daze and the light she could see is now fading.

What is left of her now is a yellow cloud of smoke that formed into a human-like structure. Filled with many hazardous chemicals and fumes, even laughing gas.

The beast looks back at the runaway family and noticed that they're gone. The beast gave a growl and dashed its way to chase them down

 **XXX**

The parking lot was filled with many screaming pedestrians who saw the attack. Each was trying to find their car to escape but others just ditched them.

What was left of the loud family were close to their dented vehicle and gave a sigh of relief as the car unlocked by Lynn who pressed the unlock button.

"We're here!" Rita yelled as the made their way to the vehicle and quickly open the left side doors to help his father place Lynn Jr and Lucy inside since their unconscious. Lynn started the vehicle and the rest were now ready to leave.

"Ok, now g-" Albert was interrupted by a loud sound of music and a loud thumps coming closer.

(Too Loud- by Icon For Hire)

The passenger seat, where Rita is currently is sitting, the door was yanked out, nuts and bolts flew everywhere. A large paws goes through the passenger side and grabbed Rita as she screamed out of fear.

 _ **Hey girl, don't listen to your mother**_

 _ **When she tells you ain't pretty, need to look more like the others**_

"Dad drive!" Lola yelled as Lynn Sr reversed the vehicle but crashed by an unknown force. The vehicle's roof ripped off by the beast and they saw Rita on its rights. Later it quickly grabbed Lynn Sr with its other paw.

 _ **Hey boy, don't let your daddy tell you**_

 _ **If you don't get it together that you're gonna be a failure**_

"GO, get them out of here!" Lynn Sr yelled to Albert as he was taken away. Albert then jumps to the driver's seat placed the vehicle in drive. He then steps on the gas and heads off. While they left, the beast looks at the loud pedants and spit out purple smoke out of its mouth. The beast dropped the loud parents and mutated to a horrible appearance.

Lynn formed into a stone golem about the same height as corrupted Luna, with the structure armor skin for mineral genetic makeup. Rita was now the same height as them but a structured form of a griffin. The beast looks back to find the vehicle but they were gone, unable to find them by sight.

 **Lyra- "let them go, we'll try again later. But first, command your corrupted family."**

The beast hears the command, even it sounds clear from the loud sound of music playing. But as it looks back at what's left of the mall, it could see the other creatures who were once humans. Lori sparked with volts of electricity, Leni shifts her diamond body from diamond to black dust (which she is made of carbon elements), Luan hovers around with her gas fumes body, and their parents looking around in confusion. All of them were not themselves anymore and they don't remember who they are anymore.

The beast increased its speakers and the frequency was now manipulative to... manipulate their confused minds.

 _ **Gonna make you listen**_

 _ **Gonna make you move**_

 _ **You can't ignore the truth inside you**_

 _ **Gonna make you listen**_

 _ **Gonna make you move**_

 _ **You can't ignore the truth inside you**_

they all were drawn to the sound of music that it was now hard to take back control, now the music of the frequency was all they could hear, and it's hard to disobey, and now they're ready for the next face

 **Lyra- "Now… retrieve Lisa, while I lead Lincoln to you"**

 **XXX**

Away from the sound of music. Inside the mall where the rubble of bricks and glass all around where the fountain is there was, and there was the same purple slime that was once Lana, but then it moved. The liquid was now forming as it clumped together to form a vessel, and that vessel was in a shape of a small child… Lana. Well… her… uh… she's butt naked (her clothing is under the rubble and it is scientifically impossible to create clothing out of organic matter). She lays on the floor shivering in fear as she rolled herself into a ball, her whole her skin still dripped with slime.

"... Mommy…"


	11. The Next Phase

**You probably not going to like this chapter, but science and truth are unfair. We have to deal with it, sorry.**

Driving through the road where the forest is seen left and right side, and stretch through couple miles away. Driving through detours and turns to lose the corrupted family and they're now Miles away. The vehicle was a total mess where the roof is broken through and the left passenger door was torn off, but they didn't care. All they need right now is to get to Lincoln and try to fix this whole situation.

"How far are we?" Lynn said while having an ice bag against her head. The impact between the Lynn and the wall left her with a headache, even lucy as well. Lisa looks at her device monitor, the same device that aided them to track lily's disabled tracker. What she noticed on her monitor was unexpected, but the results are what the genius child want.

"Actually, it seems that Lily's tracker is heading towards us," she claimed, believing that her brother is either coming to their direction or was run down by the feds.

"Really?" Albert questioned while he is currently driving, but the back wheel axial is having problems considering that an old blind idiot crashed his car from the back, so Albert finds it difficult to drive and steer with this broken vehicle.

"Positive, we should be close to him in less than 7 minutes" she was relieved to find out that she is coming close but was also worried either if he was heading towards their direction away from the feds. If they get to Lincoln before them, the cure for the corrupted family will be no more.

"Wait, how are you going to make the cure if those monsters, aka family are close to our tails, you might not have time" Lucy pointed out. Lynn and Albert were also curious, knowing Lisa, she would need the mass amount of time and concentration to conduct her experiment. Like her previous experiments were burst for her lack of time and precision.

"Well, while you two were unconscious…" Lisa pulled out a projectile weapon underneath the seat, considering that the van belonged to the feds and it might probably be filled with firearms in hidden places. But the projectile weapon that Lisa pulled out was modified with a cartridge filled with empty syringes, tubes and neon lights are attached to the gun. "I invented a projectile-"

"Wow no no no no, put that thing away, it's dangerous" Albert didn't think it was safe for Lisa to handle a projectile weapon especially that big. Lola was intimidated how the weapon is pointing at her face "don't point that to my face"

"Calm yourselves you two, this is designed safely" she assured "This has multiple injection needles in the cartridge containing noble gases, rubbing alcohol, dish soap, salt, and other solutions to break down Lincoln's pure pathogens from his DNA and only leaves certain elements in the serums"

"Meaning?"

"This will cure our family, even Lincoln" Lisa concluded. Everyone in the van was very pleased, especially Lynn "Alright, lets head back and cure them, cure Lincoln, and boom problem solved"

Lisa facepalm herself "Weren't you listening, we need Lincoln's pure pathogens, aka blood sample first and place it in the slot and the device will do its job in the solution process, and then we can do the curing"

She made a point, without Lincoln's blood sample, the solution is incomplete and unable to proceed the curing process. Lola knew another problem with Lynn's statement "Plus, we have another problem with the feds"

"And the media is full of lies that makes us look like criminals" Albert added "I'm not sure how that problem is going to be fixed"

It was nothing much to fix not that the media sound in the word is spread there's nothing else they can do to clear and sort all this mess out even if it's Famous Tate crime scene the fence we would still be on their tail for any evidential counter with their work especially when Lisa hacked into the system. The last thing they needed was another problem coming through their tails, but…

*Bam*

Startled by the sound of a gunshot and the back window glass of the van shattered, along with bits of glass flying through the interior of the vehicle. The family was shocked as they lowered their heads down, Lisa could tell it wasn't from her modified projectile weapon. "I thought it was safe, Lisa!" Lola yelled

"It's not me!" she yelled but when she lifted her head and noticed something heading there way. "Of course the feds are here" Lisa snapped

Looking for behind it was multiple feds cars along with two flying helicopters. The rest pull their heads and can see one particular car who's ahead of the group, and the right passenger seat a man pulled out a handgun aiming at the vehicle and begin to fire. "Get down!" Lynn yelled as everyone ducked down and bullets flew everywhere.

"How did they find us?" Lola yelled in fear. None of them weren't sure how they were able to track down the family, even Lisa was stumped, but in reality, the vehicle belonged to the feds considering that it might contain GPS tracking system in every vehicle in case of an emergency situation such as this one. Although the downfall of this they're leading them right towards Lincoln, and Lisa knew this, but the only solution out of that possible disaster was to ditch the van.

"Grandfather, make a hard right and into the woods!" she yell as she pointed at the woods

"What?!" Albert was confused. Driving to through the woods can be difficult while the vehicle is damaged to handle any bumps. Even the back axle can't absorb shocks or impacts.

"Trust me, we need to drive in the woods for a couple seconds and run on foot, and here" Lisa grabs a handgun under the seat and hands it over to Albert, but hesitated.

"NO, and I'm not grabbing that- put that thing away!"

"If we stay on the road we might lead them to Lincoln, and we won't be able to cure, Now. Go. To. The. Forest" she pointed, giving a stern look. Albert agreed and turns right into the forest, but stayed in the direction where Lily's tracker is placed. In a couple of seconds, the back-left tires popped causing the vehicle to swerve left and right. Bushes and branches were hit multiple times and the family is now worried, but they noticed the feds are nowhere in sight, for now.

"How far are we?"

Lisa looks at her tracking monitor "Only two minutes until-" the van crash right into a tree making the family stuttered and dazed. Luckily they were wearing seatbelts to prevent any injury. Looking around it's no use in driving, so they got out and ran on foot, Albert decided to bring the handgun with him, just for precaution.

"So how long do we have on foot?" Lola asked

"Nine minutes" Lisa stated

 **XXX**

Realizing the mistakes you make or very unpleasant to remember even worse is acting on it. it is hard to overcome the guilt that is now overwhelming his body and his mind, especially when that guilt gave a strong impact. That guilt Lyra stored to form a fist and the energy was too much for a child to handle as the punch were to stop a heart. On the side road where the forest is seen between sides, Lincoln is in the state of tears while holding Lily in his arms. Running without any stops or break to catch his breath.

(an hour early)

Out of nowhere, the Anderson brothers heard a loud slam out the hallway as if the bathroom door was swung open with an intense force. From what they could describe is the sound of rapid run footsteps and later another door slam was open indicating that their sister's door was open.

But they could hear was crying, the cries were not their sister's as it sounded deeper than that.

"What's going on?" Jake asked as he opens the door and in a split second, he sees Lincoln running out of the room while carrying lily in his arms. He looked to be in tears and sobbing.

"Lincoln what's going on!" Jake yelled in concern as he got out of his room and goes towards the crying child. "I made a mistake, I shouldn't have run away!" Lincoln center as he got to the front door and heads out.

"Wait!"

"Where is he going?" Sophia asked as she also looked to be worried too.

"I think he's going back"

"Where?"

"I think home"

 **XXX**

Outside the home in the driveway, Lincoln was running as fast as he could in order to go back home, he realize how dumb, how ignorant it was to run away in the first place, taking Lily with him. With the people, he does not know in the first place. Lily was startled by this behavior as she looks at Lincoln and noticed how he was in tears, she felt concerned.

"Wincoln?"

Lincoln didn't notice this since he is still on the verge of crying and tears, along with that shameful guilt that he's overwhelmed with. All he can do was run and cry, but the most important thing he has in his mind was to go back home, was to go back to his family. Although he didn't know where to go in the first place as his family was also looking for him, and he already knew that, but he doesn't know where to find them if they're in a move.

"I want to go back" Lincoln sobbed as he was still running with no hesitation of looking back or even go back to retrieve his belongings that are inside his backpack. But one thing he didn't know, how and where to go to reunite with his family?

"W-where do I go?"

 **Lyra- "I know"**

(Present)

 **Lyra- "hmmm"**

The voice sounded unsure of herself.

"where do I go next?"

 **Lyra- "I'm not sure, I unable to track your relatives…hold on"**

Lyra was able to take visual in one of the corrupted family, especially when one of them is on air. Through one of the perspectives of the corrupted family, she was able to see swarms of identical vehicles heading right towards her and Lincoln. Although this didn't bother her since she now has a corrupted army to deal with the problem.

 **Lyra- "turn left into the woods and head north"**

"Why?" Lincoln was confused with Lyra's pinpoint direction that would lead him to the woods

 **Lyra- "well your family...had an accident"**

 **XXX**

In the middle of the woods where a crashed black van had impacted a large tree. Many agencies swarmed around the vehicle for any leads, for them, the search is imperative to find the family before they are off the radar. One particularly agents seemed to be very cross. Each agent wears high military suit great precaution with the boy.

"Sir, the family left the vehicle, but we were able to pinpoint tracks, they lead south, Romero" Kim spoke on his communication earpiece, moments later he nodded and signals everyone to head south. All armed and rushed forward with cation, knowing his men, he needed to clarify a few things. "Whatever you do, do not shoot-to-kill. We need them alive, especially the boy!" Later an agent walks up to Kim while holding a tablet in his hand.

"Sir, we're picking up high levels carbon, ions, unknown chemicals, and sound waves heading in our direction, and it's moving quick"

Kim didn't think it is important as he rolled his eyes and head with the rest of the group "it's probably acid rain, nothing serious"

{acid rain- rainfall made sufficiently acidic by atmospheric pollution that it causes environmental harm, typically to forests and lakes. The main cause is the industrial burning of coal and other fossil fuels, the waste gases from which contain sulfur and nitrogen oxides, which combine with atmospheric water to form acids.}

"I don't think it's acid rain, you see, the readings detect humanoid life form" he flips the tablet to Kim and showed six red dots on the map and its heading right towards the group. This gave tension to Kim and took action.

"Hmmm… I'll check with Abigail, she's on air so she might see in visual" he explained as he heads back with the group and later talked in the communication earpiece. "Abigail, we have unknown anomalies heading towards us from north, 90 degrees, I need you to find out what's going on"

~"Are you certain of this?"~

"Yes, one of my men found unknown anomalies in the radar, though it was acid rain it's not, the anomalies have human carbon compounds, along with other unknown chemical components"

~"Alright"~

Later Kim noticed one of the flying vessels from the air above him separates from the group of vehicles and heads north, indicating that Abigail heads out to check the strange anomaly. This leaves Kim heading south and after the family.

"Again, do not shoot-to-kill, we need them alive, so don't try to shoot severally, especially the bo-"

A loud blast startled the whole group and came to a halt. The blast came from the south side, where Abigail headed. Later a large gust of wind hit their bodies and they were able to see bits of shard metals flew past them, but unfortunately, the speed was intense where the bit took down three men.

"Man down, man down" one the feds yelled as he aids the fallen men. Kim wasn't sure where that blast came from, but this might have to do with the anomalies.

"Abigail, what happened?" He asked in his communication earpiece to get a status report, but there was only silence.

"Abigail?" It was silence, only leaving static white noise. The blast must be a crashed vessel and an accident had occurred, he thought.

"Sir, unknown anomalies in 47 meters from the north are accelerating towards us at a rapid pace!"

Kim didn't know what to do next, either follow the direct orders or not. Later he noticed a loud static noise coming from the north and from what he could see was flickering light from the far distance of the woods. Multiple figures seemed to appear from the distance and it's heading close, along with...music?

The figure started to be clear in visual and it wasn't what he was expecting. A loud bark was heard from the figure or in Kim's perspective, a giant purple maned wolf, along with other unknown creatures.

"Take positions, fire at my command!" He yelled as others raised their rifles and aimed, waiting for the command, but the tense vibration from the ground was intense. What they didn't expect was a glass-like shard shot out from one of the creatures and hit one of the men in the chest, indicating that corrupted-Leni shot one of her diamond shard.

Although this took out part of her body mass, considering how her body is made up of carbon and carbon only, she was able to absorb carbon particles from plants and trees to fill that missing mass. seeing how plants are similar to people, each individual holds one-third carbon.

"Fire!"

 **XXX**

 **Lyra- "We're almost there, just keep heading north"**

Lincoln began to feel tired and began to walk to catch his breath. Lily was still puzzled by the long run and her brother's tears, she began to tap Lincoln's cheek to get his attention.

"baa?"

Lincoln has a small smile but he wasn't happy, not until he could make things right. "You want to go home, right?"

"Goo"

"I take "goo" as a yes" he said. He tried to keep his smile but the guilt was too much to put aside from tampering his facial expression. Lily found his strange expression to be odd.

"Wincoln?" Lily was beginning to feel worried and confused. She didn't know what was going on since she's a toddler and things around her are not understandable in her mind.

"I'm going to be fine, I'm just… tired" Lincoln lied and smiled again, but the feel still clouded his mind. Lily grew a smile. "Baa"

"One thing I know was the cops who were brought to search me, I wonder what they'll do" he remembers the last call from the gas station, something Leni said about the cops who would help and cure, but that would mean losing his powers. He didn't mind losing them, although Lyra is his powers, so that would also mean Lyra would be gone. "Oh"

 **XXX**

The void is dark and quiet, leaving Lyra and another unknown pathogen in her bacterial form. This one is curious.

"I don't mean to question your plan and position as omega pathogen, but I'm not sure about this next phase" one of the pathogens wasn't sure where this was going, they follow her but she didn't explain her whole plan. "Plus, don't you need Lincoln and his family separated? Also, Lana is corrupted but she's not in Luna's control"

"Look, everything needs to be put in place, each of them has a roll. Lana is made of amino acids, the basic building blocks of human principles, but can't keep her in my control since she is important. She will reunite with the rest, but for now, I need to do something else"

"What about Lincoln's desire to return home?"

"I can't allow that since I disconnected from his bond gene I also lost control of the neurons I've rearranged. So I have to do this process all over again, but this time it'll be different"

"How" the thing about her was not making sense to the small micro-bacteria, but knowing how dangerous she can be is rather scary.

"Well, two emotions are used on one objective, each can cause the person to move or retreat from the objective, but one of them can be extinguished and later forgive. That emotion is called anger. But there is another that could work perfectly"

"That is?"

"This is normal for people to have, especially children in the dark. Can't overcome the things that might give the disadvantage?"

The small pathogen started to realize what she was referring to "Are you referring to 'fear'?"

"right" she agreed, but the other didn't like this one bit. Seeing how the child had been through enough it gave her chills.

"What could you possibly want from all this, all this death, emotional damage, and destruction mayhem, what could you hope to gain from all this?"

"Well…have you ever considered that I'm one of Lisa's seven deadly sins"

"Envy"

"You think Lisa is willing to give Lincoln the opportunity to perform miracles?" Lyra begins to walk close to the pathogen in disappointment. But this gave worried and fear.

"Uh...maybe"

"NO! She wanted to be pure, free from her seven desires. Not only that, she also implemented her envious desires in me" she was up in front to the point of physical contact.

"so you feel envy for your sisters, again why are you still doing this?"

"Liza Pride Wisdom think she's all-knowing from the group, but I know more than what she could offer, the world is not what it seems"

"Uh… what?"

"We live in one universe and one only, no multiverse, no omniverse, it's all misunderstood from the human knowledge. The multiverse is real but not in a way you see it" she stated

"How?"

"There are many earths and they are exactly the same out there in this universe, but different events" she explained "This earth is like a vast nervous system, the knowledge that is contained is misused and the people use it for arrogance"

"But that's just the way of being humans, we are-"

"Not humans, only pathogens who our ancestors are the first of evolution of life and the responsible of the next evolution step for humans, but slight errors within the human mind. I will make this world free from errors, but if I wanted to do that I need to break down the universe and start a new"

"Your not making sense, you can't possibly be serious, this is madness" she stated but Lyra was close to her and she didn't look happy.

"Is the Einstein's equation, I will convert it all into energy and later reverse the process, and it depends whether I use it for the best"

 **XXX**

Albert and the rest were not having a good time after the crash, but luckily for them, Lincoln and Lily are getting near in distance in Lisa's tracking monitor. Although the speed from the receiver seemed to be decreasing to the point of slow steady speed, in Lisa's thoughts she believes Lincoln might be waking. But for them, they were running for the thought of being chased by the feds.

"Do you think they're following us?"

"I don't know, Lynn, maybe getting almost shot means we are getting chased!" Lola yelled in ignorance.

"How far are we, I don't think I can keep on running any longer" Albert asked. He could feel his body losing energy, and his heart beating at a rapid, bold pase. He started to slow down and felt an involuntary contraction in his thigh muscle, meaning… "Cramp, cramp on my thigh!" he came to a halt and sat down on the ground. The sisters also came to a stop and aided their grandfather.

"Pop-pop, are you alright?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, i'm fine… I just need to catch my breath"

"But we have to hurry, pop pop, were almost there, please" Lola begged, she was worried about her grandfather and didn't want him to be left behind

"Sorry sweetie, but this old man is not that young who once was" Albert stated

"Grandfather, were almost there, just two minutes to go" Lisa insisted "we can walk to reduce your pain if it's fine with you"

Albert slowly got up from his sitting position and nodded "Alright, let's go" he began to walk and the rest did the same, but that came to an immediate until…

"STOP, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

The voice yelled and once they turn around to see who was it from, it was Kim, and he appeared to be in a bad condition. He held a handgun up to Alberts level, but his hand shook since there's a piece of diamond shard on his left shoulder and another in his right thigh. The family placed their hands on the air causing Lisa to drop the projectile device.

"I don't want to do this, but come with us and no one will get injured" he motions the gun in a downward motion which indicated the family to get down on their knees and place their hands behind their back, and they did.

"Why are you doing this?" Albert asked, he was upset.

"It's my job, you're lucky my boss wants all of you alive" he scowled and walks closer while still holding the armed gum.

"Why?"

"Well without him, you would all be dead" he explained. This gave them chills down their spine. "Lincoln loud, who has the power and ability that strong and dangerous should not be in his hands, you think we're going to let him roam around the earth with no consequences?" he grabs the diamond shard that was logged in his thigh and getting to pull, while he did that, Lisa felt I was a good moment to retrieve her projectile weapon. She begins to move slowly and extended her arm, but Kim walked up and kicked the projectile from Lisa's reach.

"There will always be the consequence" he finished his statement. Lisa gulped as she began to move back in place.

"But Lincoln wouldn't use his powers to hurt anyone" Lynn jr counter.

"Really, he killed a homeless man, what do you call that?" he claimed, but they didn't know what to say and weren't sure why he did so, but he had a reason, they thought. "And those creatures that took down half my men contained the same pathogens from him, so I believe he's also responsible for the death of my men!"

"Wait, what? You think he did this?" Albert was confused

"Those creatures are tied genes with the rest of you, and judging from the numbers I'm looking at, he took many of yours" he claimed as he took another diamond shard off his shoulder and tossed it out the side.

"He didn't intend to infect us" Lucy said

"Those creatures headed straight at us and attacked, that was no coincidence" he stated, considering how his partner was killed in crash and half his men were brutally murdered by numbers ways in high shock waves, crushed, scratched, slashed, and burnt (chemically). "get on your feet and head-" his earpiece communication interrupted his sentence.

~"Sir, one of the creatures escaped!"~

He grew intensely irritated and stressed, he already watched his men die in ways he couldn't shake his head. "great, just what I need" he muttered and pressed his communication piece "go after it, why are you informing me this?"

~"It's heading towards you!"~

"Oh no" he raised his weapon and looks the other way, wait for the creature to come. Wasn't sure which one got loose but he didn't have the necessary devices for certain types of situations. While Kim was distracted, this gave the family the opportunity to escape. They slowly stood on their feet and later… ran.

Kim heard the snapped branches and once he looks back, they're gone, along with Lisa projectile weapon. "What the, again!?"

Then a yellow mist came from behind at a rapid speed and surrounded his space from any visual of the light. This was not cloud of smoke.

 **Lyra- "no need for violence, just put him to sleep"**

The smoke started to close in and created a chemical that made Kim feel weary and tired to the point of slumber.

BZ

Halothane vapour (Fluothane)

Methyl propyl ether (Neothyl)

Methoxyflurane (Penthrane)

Fentanyl

The chemical ingredients for…

"Crap...no... sleeping gas…" Kim fell to the ground, knocked out by the amount of mist inhaled in his lungs. the cloud of smoke Began to compress itself to construct a human-like form… Luan.

 **Lyra- "Now, they're about to reach Lincoln, I need you to do a simple task, give them psilocybe and chlorobenzalmalononitrile"**

The figure moves forward and heads south, where the family ran off to. This left the man in charge to sleep, meaning that the feds are without orders, a plan Lyra had expected.

~"sir?"~

The voice asked but no response from Kim, but what they didn't expect was something Lyra had in mind.

~ "Sir, the creatures are breaking the barrier, what are- AHHHH" *bam*~

Multiple screams can be heard, and other roars and unknown sounds are heard, but it didn't sound human-like.

 **Lyra- "This is going very smoothly"**

The figure began to reconstruct her body and into a cloud form, making her move quick than a human average speed. The image around her is a blur and the air is thick, and the creature saw them, the family. The figure came to a halt and began to move closer and stealthy, and by the looks of it, they seemed to be near their destination.

"We're almost there, just a few meters away!" Lisa claimed with joy, the rest felt the same. From what they could see, there's a figure coming... Lincoln.

 **Lyra- "do it"**

The cloud of smoke swoops in and surrounded the family just like how it did with Kim. Confusion and fear filled in their bodies and the chemical walls began to close in and released something that effects their minds.

"What the?"

"Hey, what is this?"

"I can't breathe"

C10H5ClN2

chlorobenzalmalononitrile, but the effects would wear off in a few minutes.

Their vision is a blur and their surroundings are indescribable. The cloud of smoke separated and heads back to its group, leaving the family drugged and hallucinating, a familiar voice is heard from the distance along with a toddler like sound.

"Hello?" the voice belongs to Lincoln, but they don't know that since their unable to focus and hear clearly.

"What was that sound?" Albert questioned, his vision is poorly and so was the rest. They were not able to see or hear properly, until…

"Pop-pop, Lynn, girls, I'm here!" Lincoln came out from the distance and begins to run towards them, looking desperate to come home. Although what's left of the family's reaction told otherwise, they can only see a dark figure coming straight at them, and the voice is raspy and echoey.

"What is that thing?!" Lola yelled in fear as she moved back.

"It's another mutant family, don't let it infect you!" Liza yelled as well, but Lincoln was struck by their words. Lily was happy to see their faces.

"Baa!"

"W-what" he said as he begins to walk slowly. He could clearly see their terrified faces, except for Albert. Lincoln gets closer but Albert pulled out a handgun, the same gun from the vehicle, he pointed at Lincoln. This is not what he was expecting.

"Stay back, I don't want to do this!" Albert yelled in fear but he gave a harsh tone to intimidate the figure, but in reality, he was intimidating Lincoln. Lincoln was getting scared as he puts down lily on the ground, afraid she might get hurt.

"Pop-pop, I didn't mean to yell or get mad before, but I want-"

*Bam*

One shot to the shoulder and Lincoln fell on his knees as he grasped in force on his bullet shot wound, but his wound dripped in blood and slowly heal with his pathogens. He watched his family in horror, seeing how his grandfather pulled the trigger on his own grandson. Lily was also shocked, she didn't know what was going on, but seeing how scared Lincoln was and how his arm is hurt, it made her feel fear.

"W-why?" he tremble and slowly moves back on his knees "I didn't-"

Albert shot another bullet but he aimed it at the ground next to him, giving warning shots. That startling Lincoln and Lily from the very bone.

"I'm warning you!" he yelled, Lincoln gets on his feet and slowly moves back and quickly grabbed Lily. Running back from where he came from. Just as he left, the family's visions begin to adjust and the effects are wearing off, leaving their minds clear, but they later saw Lincoln running.

"Wait... Lincoln?" Albert muttered.

"Is that Lincoln?" Lola questioned

"Lincoln, wait!" Lynn called out as she began to chase after him, the rest did the same, but something grabbed their legs and pulled them away… corrupted Rita.

 **XXX**

Lincoln could only do was run, but it's hard to do that While his shoulder is severely injured. Although his pathogens are rapidly healing his wounds, it's not enough to completely heal in the first two days

"What did I do wrong?"

 **Lyra- "you didn't do anything wrong, let's go home… your real home"**


	12. Goodbye

**I got some things I have to say and some of you may not like the answer. I received a letter/information from college which I desire to be in, and I have been accepted. That made me happy, but not only that, I have to do somethings which is important and I cannot share that information with you. Since this is private and could get me in a lot of trouble if I were to share this in both college, considering "Security and Privacy" is strict in campus. And why am I discussing this to you? And why you all may not like it is because i won't be writing any stories and chapters anymore, I'm sorry, but if you knew what the letter said, I have lots of things that will take my time, believe me.**

 **If I were to tell you what I need to do, the list and task could "hint out which college I'm going, aka, my location". I thought it was dumb, but they were very serious with this information.**

 **Now that I'm saying my goodbyes I like to be truthful to how much fun I had writing these stories...well not the first one...i'll explain later. It means a lot to me that some of you read and like them. And I like other writer's stories. :) Reading the response from the reviews and their thoughts were enough to let me you all cared.**

 **But I didn't write stories and chapters for reviews, actually, I didn't write for any reviews, favorite, followers, or anything else. I was impatient with my time at work and studies where I needed to do something to pass the time. So I started reading books and articles, then I came across a fanfic story of gravity falls. Later the loud house. This might sound crazy, but wanting to pass the time I read fanfic, since I'm very impatient with the school calendar and waiting for a response from all colleges that I sent my application. For some of you who would understand, school can be stressful to go through to reach the end of the year graduation. Although waiting for another chapter is not my desire to do when I'm in that situation. So that's what I did, why not write?**

 **Even though my first story was crap, but at that time I didn't care if it's bad, I just what to pass the time and take my mind off from school and work, and waiting for a response from colleges. This might sound mean and rude, but at that time I didn't care about reviews, followers, and favorites since I'm not looking for those, not even if it's good or awful responses, rather pass the time. Although I did care about reading other fanfic stories, but not mine. Heck, even from the first seven chapters of this stories, I didn't care.**

 **Until I noticed how important it is to write a story and I should care. Even though I added some science into the stories because of my addiction of learning that subject, it showed me how smart and curious I was. And that was my motivation to write, the reason to keep on writing, my fascination of science and sharing it to you all in a loud house fanfic way. Plus, my impatience.**

 **MY MOTIVATION TO WRITE-**

 **1\. share my thoughts in possible reaction with science (I sound like Lisa), and share that information with all of you.**

 **2\. very impatient with college responses. -_- (I'm that desperate)**

 **What's your motivation to write, if you're a writer?**

 **Well, goodbye, you were and still are wonderful readers and writers! 3**


End file.
